Let's play together
by Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf
Summary: This summer, the biggest fever of Girl Scouts has returned: the Girl Scouts' Championship. Isabella and her troops will play soccer with 11 teams as Fireside Danville SC. But some evil still waits them in the Championship, so they need to be protected. Can they go to the final, and gain the glory. Will they alive from the evil power? Let's find out.
1. The GSC

_Gretchen's house…_

Dora-the-Kid, Gretchen's fellow partner (or might be brother), was reading the newspaper about Syrian War, and the picture of Bashar Al-Assad.

"What the heck to that dictator? He thinks he can defeat the Free Syrian Army with the help from Russia? Stupid!"

Suddenly, he heard a voice: "Hi Kid! Are you here?" He looked outside, and realized it was… Gretchen.

"Kid! What are you doing here?"

"Gretchen huh? Yeah, I'm reading a newspaper. Want to join?"

"No thanks. I have a job with Fireside Girls."

The brunette-haired left away, while the yellow robot-cat sat back, and read. But when he saw something… buzz, he decided to call… to a friend in Turkey: "Oh my, we have a… problem."

#####

_Danville Local Stadium…_

"Yes Mrs. Eliza M. Feyerseid, but… the Girl Scouts' Championship is close, and we haven't had a soccer team." – Isabella said. The Fireside Girls in around Danville still worried about it, so they must invite more members to gather a soccer team. But Ginger then asked: "But where's Gretchen. Nearly now she's always late." Surprisingly, Gretchen appeared: "Sorry I'm late. Now what is going on here, Chief?" Isabella replied: "Gretchen, we have a problem. Do you know the GSC (Girl Scouts' Championship)? It's close." Gretchen was shocked: "Uh oh… I… forgot. The USSF (United States Soccer Federation) has decided the city will hold the championship is Danville. Remember the TV four months ago?"

* * *

Four months ago…

New York, USA

**Sunil Gulati (53):** In all around the United States of America, we have just begun the championship for the girl scouts 6 years ago. And this year, it was the third times we hold it, and now, with twelve teams have passed, we must decide the city between twelve teams. Any question?

**William Brightton (60):** Yes, but… Mr. Gulati, do girls can play football?

**Lyla Jansson (49):** The United States women's national soccer team is the No. 1 of the world. You don't know, William?

**Sunil Gulati (53):** Okay quiet. Like Mrs. Jansson said, the women's soccer team of our nation is number 1. We should proud about the championship.

**Daniel Hillmark (34):** Unfortunately Sunil is right. While the men only No. 29, the women are keeping the number 1.

**Tom Patani****ć (33):** Oh please. The women in the U.S. could play like Croatian men? Please.

_It became noisy…_

**Sunil Gulati (53):** STOP! Mr. Patanić, Tomislav Patanić, I understand you always proud about Croatian soccer, because you are ethnic Croat who emigrated to the U.S., but… your women could play like American women?

**Linda Abil Marken (29):** Yeah. Tom is a dumbass…

**Sunil Gulati (53):** Okay stop. Now back to the main. The GSC will be held in where? All depend on everyone. And now, we have only 4 cities can hold the championship: Miami, El Paso, Danville and Phoenix. Can you decide the city? Let's vote.

**Bill Blackson (47):** Well, I think we should focus like he said. And now, began to vote: Miami, El Paso, Danville or Phoenix. Vote it. Remember, people in 4 cities have mobility voted for their own city before, and you must respect.

_After 30 minutes…_

**Sunil Gulati (53):** Well, respect to your votes, I'll decide the city. And… with 60% supports,… I'll decide that city is…

**Rag Lamerre (50):** Please read it… I want to see… I can't…

**Sunil Gulati (53):** The city is… DANVILLE! Congratulation, Danville, and now, represent Mayor of Danville, Roger Doofenshmirtz.

**Tom** **Patani****ć (33): **Oh come on! I vote for Miami…

**Linda Abil Marken (29):** Idiot. Always proud to be Croatian.

_Roger Doofenshmirtz walked to meet the chairman of USSF, and he speeched._

**Roger Doofenshmirtz (40):** As the Mayor of Danville, I proudly declare Danville became the city was to host the prestigious tournament for young women in the United States. Hope that you will like Danville, one of major commercial cities of the USA, and you surely will not disappoint because of it.

**Tom** **Patani****ć (33): **I… hate it.

* * *

Now…

"Oh my, you should wake up earlier!" – Isabella shouted.

"Yeah… but I forgot the groups." – Gretchen replied.

"Talk enough, girls. I have given a name for the team – Fireside Danville S.C.! Any question?" – Eliza M. Feyerseid decided. Adyson and Milly turned surprised: "Fireside Danville? Are you sure…" But she explained: "You should proud about the Fireside Girls. I only say that. Now, I'll change your uniforms soon. Follow me, girls." Her old voice still commanded the scouts. The girls changed her clothes, to play soccer (because it was near, and they had only 2 weeks). Because they didn't hear about groups, so they must need help from Phineas and Ferb.

2 hours later…

Isabella and her troops arrived to Flynn-Fletcher's house. At this time, Buford was keeping Baljeet (for bully). Isabella talked to Phineas.

"Whatcha' doin?"

"Oh hi Isabella. What is going on to you? Why you look so worry?"

"We are close to the GSC, but we haven't… practiced. Besides, we don't have information about the other teams. We are one of twelve."

"Ah, the Girl Scouts' Championship right? You're lucky. Here, I will watch my computer."

"Great! Thanks."

"No problem."

He connected to Internet, and looked to the championship. Suddenly, he realized that Danville was the home city, and the team was in group A, with New Orleans Orion, El Paso Diamonds and Seattle Marines. Phineas copied, and brought to Isabella.

"Here. Twelve teams were… hey, have your team got a name?"

"Fireside Danville S.C." – Isabella answered.

"Well, Fireside Danville S.C.? I agree. Your team was seated in Group A with New Orleans Orion, El Paso Diamonds and Seattle Marines."

"Oh my… thanks."

"A… Are you thinking about the teams, Isabella? You need…"

"Not now, Baljeet. We'll talk about it later." – Isabella said – "Okay, girls! Dismiss!" The troops moved away. Gretchen arrived to her house, and saw Dora-the-Kid was still there. She then said:

"Hello Kid."

He was calling to man named Nihan, a Turkish commander, saying about the fall of Bashar Al-Assad: "Ben sizi daha sonra, Nihan." (_I shall call you later, Nihan._) He then asked Gretchen:

"What is wrong, Gretchen? Why you look so… scary?"

"No. I'm tired. We are going to play soccer for about… 3 weeks later."

"Soccer?"

"Yeah. We are… Fireside Danville S.C., Kid. I'll go to rest."

But Dora-the-Kid did not mind about that. Instead, he thought about the Fireside Danville: "Fireside Danville S.C. huh? Well, I need to look." Dora-the-Kid opened his computer, and tried to find something about the team. Finally, he realized that Eliza had sent an e-mail to the USSF, and they had accepted. He tried, and saw… the Girl Scouts' Championship. He also found that was the third times. In two championships before, it was held in Chicago and Las Vegas. Now it was held in Danville. Suddenly, his mind turned… light.

"I've an idea! Brazil!"

He called to Brazil…

#####

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

Kid's friend from Brazil was playing soccer. Suddenly, someone called him from U.S. He put it and answered in Portuguese:

"Olá. É aquela Dora-the-Kid?" (_Hello. Is that Dora-the-Kid?_)

"Ah! Meu amigo, eu tenho algo para você. Você vai para os Estados Unidos?" (_Ah! My friend, I have something for you. Will you go to the United States?_)

"O motivo?" (_The reason?_)

"Você saberá. Mas por favor os… não correm como… Sônico ou um raquete… ou como o Relâmpago okey?" (_You'll know. But please… do not run like Sonic… or a rocket… or like the Flash okay?_)

"OK."

Then, he said: "Meus amigos, eu tenho um emprego na América. Deve ir para o Aeroporto Internacional, tudo bem. Não fique triste." (_My pals, I've a job in America. I must go to the international airport, okay. Don't be sad._) They replied: "Não estamos tristes, esquecidos." (_We are not sad, forgetful._) and he… ran so fast to the airport…

* * *

Next day…

09:49 A.M

Danville, United States

"Isabella, we need a coach. We can't play soccer without coach." – Adyson louded. She felt bored, but then, Dora-the-Kid, the American sheriff from Texas, opened the Fireside House.

"Wow. Adyson Sweetwater, you should see again. I've found a coach… for the team, Fireside Danville F.C., right?"

"Fireside Danville S.C. (soccer club), not F.C. It's English mean." – said Gretchen.

"Walla! He's here."

And… that man appeared. But all (except Gretchen), were… surprised.

"Hi, everyone!"

Isabella just smiled: "He… he just looks like… you, Kid." But Gretchen told: "Chief, I know who he is?" and Isabella turned: "What, you know. So he's…"

* * *

Fireside Danville Soccer Club.


	2. Practice (1)

_Danville International Airport…_

Some other member of some various Fireside Girls moved out from the plane. They were Jelena Javeski (Fireside member from Bosnia and Herzegovina, a Bosnian Serb), Brigette (Fireside member from France; I don't own Brigette), Lyudmila (Freside member from Bulgaria), Melahat and Serada (Fireside members from Crimea, Ukraine, and they were born with Turkish heritages). They came out from the airport, with the call from Eliza M. Feyerseid. They wanted to go to the Fireside Club's House. Meanwhile, in the club's house, Dora-the-Kid explained that guy he invited.

"Girls, welcome ドラリーニョ (_Dora-rinho_), from Brazil! Ola!"

"Dora-rinho?" – Ginger questioned.

"Excatly, Ginger Hirano (I think I shouldn't speak Japanese). And… stop your Waggle Dance. We are going to play soccer, and you need… him."

"Stop it, Kid. You're crazy. How do you believe that he'd change anything?"

"Well, I and he… have played some soccer matches with my friends, my enemies… and more. I need to…"

"Okay Kid, Stop flashback!" – talked Gretchen. She wanted him told about Dora-rinho to her friends, troop 46231: "Could you talk about him to my friend more?" He continued: "Well, I can speak: he was, and still is my brotherhood. I and Dora-rinho have learned in the same school before, and we also gathered to play soccer. Now I'm a sheriff, while he's still playing soccer for Bofatogo Youth Team. He is now looking to play in Sweden (if Hans Axel von Fersen still alived,… he might…)… Yeah. He can teach each teams he met to help them gained glory. He can become coach."

"Dora-rinho? He just looks like you, Kid, except…" – Holly told.

"His color? Yes he is."

"Okay then, talk enough. You know the GSC is coming? Less talking. Okay girls, let's go to the stadium."

"Yay!"

"And… Dora-rinho will follow you… if you're right, Dora-the-Kid."

"You think I am joking? I will go out." – He talked like a cold-hearted man. But then, his cold suddenly… stopped because Eliza M. Feyerseid: "Well… I think you will become a… manager too." He turned behind, and said: "Really… thank you madame." She smiled, and Dora-the-Kid said: "Dora-rinho, let's go. Follow me to the local stadium." Dora-rinho, the forgetful friend replied: "Okay, I'm going! Hold my hand. I'll run away." Kid surprised: "What?" and he ran very… fast: "Waahoo!" while Dora-the-Kid screamed: "**MMMOOOOMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY…!**"

#####

_Danville Local Stadium…_

"Yay, we will wear soccer's clothes!" – Isabella said. But then, the other members appeared. They was included… Jelena, Brigette, Lyudmila, Melahat and Serada. Brigette also invited Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and her favorite Buford van Stomm.

"Bonjour Isabella." (_Hello Isabella._)

"Brigette! Et… ils sont un autre membres de filles au coin du feu ?" (_Brigette! And… are they another members of Fireside Girls?_)

"Ce sont des filles au coin du feu dans un autre pays européens, Isabella. Ils ont Jelena de Serbie, Lyudmila de la Bulgarie, Melahat et Serada d'Ukraine." (_They are Fireside Girls from another countries in Europe, Isabella. They're Jelena from Serbia, Lyudmila from Bulgaria, Melahat and Serada from Ukraine._)

But Melahat explained. She spoke fluently Ukrainian, Russian, Turkish, Crimean Tatar, Italian and French, so she said in French (she knew Isabella could speak French).

"Bien, moi et Serada sommes le turc de Crimée, mais je suis né dans Donetsk. Je ne peux pas parler l'anglais ou l'espagnol, espérez donc que vous comprenez." (_Well, I and Serada are Turkish Crimean, but I was born in Donetsk. I can't speak English or Spanish, so hope you understand._)

"Il est correct. Je parle français, ainsi ne m'inquiète pas, vous peux parler français avec moi." (_It's okay. I speak French, so don't worry, you can speak French with me._)

"Vraiment. Mais de Serada, elle peut parler le Tatare seulement turc, de Crimée, russe et Ukrainien, donc l'aiderons-vous et moi?" (_Yeah. But about Serada, she can speak only Turkish, Crimean Tatar, Russian and Ukrainian, so will you and me help her?_)

"Sûr. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Serada. J'aiderai." (_Sure. Don't worry for Serada. I'll help.)_

But when they were talking, Phineas, Ferb and Gretchen were talking to Lyudmila and Jelena. Lyudmila could speak Bulgarian, Romanian, Spanish, Italian and English, while Jelena could speak Serbian, Croatian and Spanish.

"I'm Lyudmila. You're Phineas and Ferb?"

"Yeah. You've heard about us?" – Phineas asked. She nodded, and began: "I am the member of Bulgarian Fireside Girls, or you can call: Български край камината момичета."

"Български край камината момичета? Oh, thank you."

"Right, Phineas. But… Jelena can speak only Serbian, Croatian and Spanish. She doesn't speak English like you guys."

"I see. But she is luckier than Serada. And… why are you here?" – Gretchen asked.

"Well, we heard the championship, so we arrived here to help."

Meanwhile, in the stadium, Buford met Brigette (Milly and Adyson felt jealous). He speaks French to Brigette:

"Brigette, allez-vous jouer au football?" (_Brigette, are you going to play soccer?_)

"Oui. Je vais jouer trop." (_Yeah. I'll play too._)

Milly said to Adyson: "I feel jealous. I like Buford." But Adyson replied: "I like too, Milly." Suddenly they looked each charter: "Hey, we're… liking same man?" They almost clashed until…

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Dora-rinho and Dora-the-Kid approached landing to the stadium. After the falling, Dora-the-Kid relativity yelled at Dora-rinho: "You… **DO NOT REALIZE WHERE IS IT**?" The stadium stopped like a sudden death. Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho turned, looking the people in the stadium… for a while… they recognized that they must calm down.

"Well… okay… I stopped. Now… turn back to your work. We have a job to do!"

"What job?"

"Here, in this place."

Dora-the-Kid then walked away lonely. Dora-rinho didn't talk anything, so he arrived close and said.

"Okay. Where are your soccer's kits?"

"We are wearing." – Katie said. They came to the dressing room, and changed clothes. Later, they appeared with… their special clothes: their kits was very lighted orange, red pant, and the symbol of Fireside Danville S.C. in their kits. Dora-rinho turned his eyes:

"Wow! It's wonderful!"

"Yeah, coach Dora-rinho. We will play soccer together. Let's go."

"Go Fireside Girls!" – Phineas sat in the stand with Ferb and Baljeet, while Buford were buying foods. Dora-the-Kid then sat close to Phineas and spoke: "Phineas, Ferb, you believe… they would win… against the others?" Ferb talked: "Kid, you shouldn't concluse so quick like that." But Kid did not reply. Dora-rinho still trained… the girls. Unfortunately, a mysterious man appeared looked to the stadium, and called:

"Chairman, they are beginning to practice. The Girl Scouts' Championship is near, so… what now?"

"You should know that… I want the Fireside Girls… CRY… like babies, do you understand me?"

"I know. So I am looking to those girls."

"Don't just stand there! You must disturb them, make them fear… before the championship."

"But…"

"Do it. The Championship shall begin in 3 weeks later, and you must disturb them. Don't let them leave the championship, I want… them… **fearful**."

After the order, that mysterious man left the stadium.

#####

Meanwhile…

Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina

"**Allahu Akbar!**"

It was the sound from a mosque. Nearby, a mysterious man was sitting down in the swivel chair with a computer. He was seeking about the Girl Scouts' Championship. A man, like his housekeeper, brought coffee.

"May you use coffee?"

"Thank you, Salid. Go out."

"Yes sir."

Salid came out. That man who sat in the swivel chair then opened the picture of Eliza M. Feyerseid. He laughed:

"Well, I'm going to give… presents… for you, Eliza. **Hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHA…**"

It was raining in the capital of Bosnia and Herzegovina, but his laugh was too big, even Sarajevo's citizens were praying in a mosque near that place… They did not know… something would happen… to the championship.


	3. Fire and ball (1)

"Eliza M. Feyerseid…" – His voice still big in Sarajevo, capital of Bosnia and Herzegovina.

#####

05:00 P.M

Danville, United States

_Danville Local Stadium_

The girls had played… unsuccessful much at their first day. Dora-rinho just laughed.

"You should be better! Quick, catch the ball!"

Isabella tried. But she failed. She did not give up, she continued. Dora-the-Kid saw the time, and called, even he had just waken up.

"Top top. Ladies, it's time to leave the stadium. It is 17:00, and you must leave now. GO GO GO!"

Phineas spoke: "It's over? Oh right. Okay then, see you later, Isabella. Thank you guys for playing." the Fireside Girls said goodbye very nice with Phineas. They moved back to their place, and waited tomorrow. Kid then told:

"Dora-rinho! Follow me, we have something to talk."

The forgetful told: "Hey, I…" Dora-the-Kid shouted: "JUST FOLLOW ME!" and he ran to. Meanwhile, Baljeet, Isabella, Ginger and Gretchen walked with Phineas, while Ferb followed the others.

#####

"Are you sure about it?" – Gretchen asked Ginger. Ginger replied: "Don't worry, Gretchen. I… just really want a date with Baljeet after practice. Besides, we are players, right?" She talked to Baljeet. Isabella later talked to Phineas about something.

"Phineas, I… just have something to say."

"Yeah Isabella?"

"Uhh… Will you follow me to the GSC?"

"Of course Isabella, because… I'll protect you... like sea and land!"

_Isabella began to dream about… Phineasland. She then replied: "Oh Phineas… if you talk like this, so will you kiss me?" Suddenly…_

"Hey, what did you say?" – Phineas said. Isabella suddenly realized that she was in dream to Phineasland. Gretchen later told: "Isabella, you should be a little more delicate. You just said 'kiss' in front of us, I know scurrilous, too." Isabella shocked: "I did say that?" Gretchen just smiled, and then, after they came to Flynn-Fletcher's house, she and Ginger then said goodbye, and returned back. Baljeet too. Only Isabella stayed with Phineas for a while, and she… dreamed on Phineasland again.

_Isabella looked very pretty like… Marie Antoinette, Queen of France, and she thought Phineas like Hans Axel von Fersen, the Swedish Count. She and Phineas walked together to the backyard, and Phineas spoke Swedish:_

"_Marie Antoinette, du ser ganska, ers majestät." (Marie Antoinette, you look pretty, your Majesty.)_

"_Fersen, vänligen. Jag… Jag…" (Fersen, please. I… I…)_

"_Oroa dig inte, ers majestät. Jag förstår dina känslor. Som svensk får jag hjälpa och skydda dig du ändå." (Do not worry, your Majesty. I understand your feelings. As a Swede, I'll help, and protect you you anyway.)_

"_Åh,… tack, Axel von Fersen." (Oh,… thanks, Axel von Fersen.)_

"Thank you, Isabella. And… I agree. I'll follow you until the end of GSC." – Phineas answered. Isabella woke up, suddenly realized that she was in dream with Phineas to the XVIII century of France. She then replied back: "Okay okay. I promise." She ran back home, with worries.

#####

Ferb and Buford followed the others. They went with Brigette, Katie, Melahat, Serada, Jelena and Lyudmila. Ferb talked to Lyudmila:

"Are you sure, Lyudmila? You are foreigner, and your friends too."

"Of course Ferb. But that isn't mean we are not a part of the scout." – The yellow-haired with bow talked. Her face made Ferb almost fell in love to the Bulgarian girl. But then, Brigette said:

"Lyudmila, stop it. What are you doing?"

"Oh, right, Brigette. Excuse me, Ferb, but… we must return to our hotel. The other member will arrive to Danville tomorrow."

"Hey, Brigette, where is your hotel? I want to visit you." – Buford questioned, but Brigette replied: "It's close, Buford. You'll know, in that street." That French girl only spoke her French words: "Je vous rencontre toujours… mon amour." (_I still meet you… my love._) and left away. Buford had smiled: "Yeah… I still meet you." Jelena after saw his face, just laughed to Melahat and Serada. Buford suddenly turned back: "Wow, oh my… stop it, guys!" Katie also laughed too: "You know, Buford, Brigette always follows you. But… you shouldn't talk right in front us like that… Besides, we are women." Ferb nodded and called Buford leave.

#####

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho, two robot-cats were walking in the street:

"Dora-rinho, it's been more difficult than I thought."

"But… that was our first day. Besides, we have three weeks traning the Fireside Danville. Do not worry. And… where will we eat?"

"You idiot! I said it's in the Drömmare Fersen restaurang (Dreamer Fersen restaurant)."

"Oh… where is that restaurant?"

"Why the God created you?"

But behind them, some armed men prepared to shoot them. A man, who disguited speeching:

"I want them must… be disturbed, or injured. But if we fail to stop them before the Championship, we must kill them all. Got it?"

They nodded. Right then, they drove their rovers, and suddenly aimed their Kalashnikov out from the window. But Kid recognized something would attack him, so he stopped walking. Then…

"DORA-RINHO! DDOOOWWWWNNNNN!"

Dora-rinho did not understand, so Dora-the-Kid smashed Dora-rinho's down. Those men began. Everyone was scared. Dora-the-Kid saw two, three rovers, so he mad.

"Damn! Want to play? Here!"

He attacked. With his air cannon, he blasted one rover, killing three men in the rover due the attack. Dora-rinho joined too:

"Ah! Bully Kid? You have made a mistake! Dora-rinho is coming!"

He shot the soccer ball to the second rover. He thrashed another rover without fear. Those men moved out from the rovers, with one was thrashed, one was being burnt. They shot Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho, but Kid and Rinho weren't fools. They attacked back with cannon and ball:

"COMA ISSO!" (_EAT THIS!_)

"Should you speak Portuguese? It is… **America**!"

Both still fought. No one wanted to surrender. Then, Dora-rinho replied:

"Have you got anything? I'm running out the balls!"

"Anything?"

"Yeah."

"Let me guess: you don't have many more balls?"

"Throw to me!"

Suddenly, he saw the sport store. He then shot: "BOOM!" and the glass were broken. Lots of balls were run out, and Rinho kicked. He defeated all of them, and danced: "Haha! Neymar Neymar Neymar! Neymar Neymar Neymar!…" Kid laughed: "Hahaha, he is going crazy…" The police arrived, and those men, a lot of had been captured, while the others ran away. That mysterious man disappointed: "Damn… the first one has failed… But… I won't give up. Never!"

#####

_Danville International Airport…_

"Kiki, stop running! We are here. I have to visit my friend… and my love in Danville." – A girl (yellow-haired, British accents) talked to her pet. That girl was Emily, Emily Kinney. She and her parents moved to a bus, and drove it. Suddenly, she saw Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho were talking to the police:

"THEY… ASSAULTED US, BUT WE KNOW IT!"

"Yeah, I understood, sheriff of Texas. But… you must follow me."

"Hang on…"

Emily and Kiki with parents didn't like to see that street. She came to a hotel, and prepared to meet Ferb (I don't own Emliy and Kiki) tomorrow.

#####

Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina

"You make me disappointed." – That stranger from Bosnia said – "I want them fail, but you bring NOTHING?"

"No Sir, I… I …"

"You'd not explain against me. Listen: you must do anyway to make them fear. If not, I'll go to U.S. by myself!"

"But… I-I can do it, Sir! I shall change anything…"

That man didn't answer. He turned off his mobile phone: "Idiots! Now I need another chance!"

* * *

Next day…

All of the gang, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho returned. Kid wasn't happy much. Then, Emily arrived to the stadium, and sat close to Kid. Dora-rinho then asked:

"Everyone, do you prepare for the training?"

"Yes we are. But… why you look so… tired?"

"Tired? No. Kid is tired, not me. Okay, let's practice!"

They began. Dora-the-Kid looked from the stand, and just said: "You're kidding? About the Fireside Danville, they would not have more chance to do." Emily then said: "You are Dora-the-Kid?" Kid surprised: "Hey hey… I knew you, Emily Kinney. I've met you at a church with your uncle Daniel (see "_A Story of the Civil War_") one year ago." She continued: "I know. And where's Ferb?" Kid pointed Ferb at that place, and Emily answered: "Okay. Thanks." She arrived. But…

"Well, something tells me that… that championship might be was been mediation. I'd not know right now, but… I will be, will be soon."

He watched the practice. So, the Fireside Danville really began to practice. Meanwhile, the other teams… were arriving… to Danville.


	4. Fire and ball (2)

Dora-the-Kid did not explain anything. He walked away out from the stand, and went close to Dora-rinho. In the stand, Emily was talking to Ferb.

"So, is Isabella playing football?"

"Yeah. But in America…"

"Soccer in America? Yeah, I know."

Emily sat down close to Ferb, but under the stand, Dora-the-Kid talked to Dora-rinho that "Freak". He then kick the sudden ball very fast, without talking. Gretchen later looked back, asked Kid:

"Hey, I thought you never play soccer…"

"I and Rinho have played, got it? We are."

"Can you give me back… the soccer ball?"

"Here. Keep practicing."

Kid kicked the ball to Gretchen, and she kicked the ball to her friend. Phineas then said to Holly: "Are you sure about it? The Girl Scouts' Championship isn't simple. Besides, we need to wait the others." She just repeated: "Phineas, you should not worry too much. We'll fine, okay?" Isabella then talked to Holly: "Holly, let's go to play. We've to practice before the championship." And they continued. That mysterious man suddenly appeared in the stand, but no one realized.

"Fireside Danville… huuhmmm… let's see. I need to… Hey, is that… those guys, two robot-cats, wear like cowboy and footballer, aren't? Shit, it's would be danger. I should stay here without talking, just watching."

He captured video to the Fireside Girls, and sent to his boss in Sarajevo (he was in the airport). Later he received the message:

"Well, your video mean… they are practicing. Eliza M. Feyerseid believed that they would change the game. They need to be scared more. Try anything to disturb them, again."

He took off his phone, and walked out to the stadium. The girls still practiced… and… the time was gone out…

* * *

_Friday, two weeks before the championship…_

Other members appeared in Danville Sheraton Hotel: Irina (Fireside member from Russia), Nabeki and Anela (Fireside members from Nigeria), Abby Nicolsson (Fireside member from Sweden) and two members from Texas and Oklahoma: Janet and Susan. They arrived to help the Fireside Girls prepare their game. This time, Dora-rinho had trained the girls a lot. With more new members, he could have more chance to train before the championship. And it was luckier, because unlike the first time, both of the news spoke English fluently.

"Hello Fireside Girls!"

"Ah! New members. We are really needed help."

"Of course." – Irina, the Russian girl said. Phineas arrived close, and spoke Russian: "Здравствуйте Ирина." (_Hello Irina._) Irina realized: "You're Phineas right? Isabella always talks to me about you." Isabella blushed, but then, Dora-rinho said: "Well, I'd like to see more. Let's practice." But Kid was upset about that.

"BACK TO WORK, GIRLS! NO TIME TO PLAY!"

They returned: "Here, Kid. Jelena, pass the ball!" Dora-the-Kid then looked back, and he watched to Gretchen (he still worried about her, closed his eyes). Suddenly, Ferb sat left with Kid, and asked:

"Dora-the-Kid, are you sleeping?"

"No, I'm not. Gretchen is just a bookworm. She doesn't like me, and I can't follow her for the rest of the life to protect her. She can't play soccer, and when she cannot, she will be defeated. You should replace me."

"So you…"

"I know your relationship with Vanessa, because I'm a sheriff, but… who will belong with Gretchen if I isn't here?"

"I-I-I…"

"My friend, Dora-rinho, is a player, but forgetful. He can't follow her. Isabella also cannot, her hearts belong to Phineas. So you must do it."

"I thought Irving is the man…"

"Forget my words in the past. I have nothing… nothing… follow me,… Ferby. You should, or must, depend on yourself. If she does practice, calls her to me."

"But…"

He left the stadium without talking. Dora-rinho watched him, but he then forgot all after continued command the girls.

05:00 P.M

_Danville Local Stadium…_

Dora-rinho then said about the practice. He had trained a lot of works to the troop, and then, he told:

"Okay ladies, you can relax."

After the practice, Gretchen walked away. Suddenly, Ferb held her hand, and told:

"Excuse me, Gretchen, but… Dora-the-Kid wanted me to bring you to him."

"What did Kid want from me?"

"I don't know. He said that from four hours ago."

Gretchen ran to Kid, and Kid was sitting in the grasses of the park. He then told:

"Well, have you ever heard about my past about soccer?"

"No… would you tell me?"

"Yeah… I've played soccer… when I was studying in the school…"

#####

_Flashback…_

May, 1998

Paris, France

"_Durings the 1998 FIFA World Cup, I played soccer together with my friends, until I met… a special player,… a French Algerian player, a rising star later. I was in a slum when he was arriving._

**Wang Dora:** Are you Zinedine… Zidane?

**Zinedine Zidane:** Hahaha. I'm Zidane, French player.

**Dora-rinho:** ZIDANE! Where are you been?

**Zinedine Zidane:** So, only four of you. I have played, and still playing for France since 1994. I wish I can play better.

**Dora-the-Kid:** So… what are you wating for. Let's play for fun. Besides, the FIFA World Cup… with us, has begun.

**Zinedine Zidane:** If you say so, let's challenge.

_We began to play with him. We knew he was the most famous player in France, and we should respect him. But he wanted we use any skills we had, so we challenged. Unfortunately, we had been defeated. But we would not give up. So then, we knew all of his moves, and we kept doing that until June. In June, we met him at a bar in slums. We were drinking beer._

**Zinedine Zidane:** Well, is that the gang?

**Dora-rinho:** That's right!

**Dora-the-Kid:** Zidane, join us, and play together. I promise I'll help you bring the cup to France.

**Dora-nichov:** We are, and we shall. All for one…

**Zinedine Zidane:** …and one for all.

_He sat with me, drank beer, and made a laughed: "ALL FOR ONE, AND ONE FOR ALL!" We drank all day, and left. And then… we kept promise: helped him gained the FIFA World Cup title. That was the first time France became the champion… of the world._"

_End flashback…_

#####

"So you helped France soccer team?" – Gretchen asked. Dora-the-Kid smiled: "See my story? I believe you can change. But… a bookworm like you could play like Zidane? I hope you understand." She then replied: "Okay, I know. But… you had more stories? I like to listen." But he did not talk more, he walked away…

#####

Meanwhile…

That man who wanted to revenge Eliza M. Feyerseid was in Zagreb, Croatia. He called to his man in Danville.

"Well, after one week, the scouts from every places in the U.S. are arriving to Danville. Have you disturbed them?"

"No, not yet. But it won't take long." – he answered. He heard a new: some another, or last members of the Fireside Girls were in Danville. He then laughed: his chance had come. He prepared…

"After all, I shall have my reward."

He appeared in the street. Without speaking, he came close. This time he wanted to disturb again. He threw a grenade to the street of Danville, tried to stop the gang.

"Stop it, Buford. We know we must help Isabella about soccer."

"Well, I guess you must follow me to I bully."

"Oh come on!"

Buford and Baljeet arrived close to the bus where the last members of Fireside Girls, were coming. Suddenly, the grenade was exploded.

"BOOM!"

"Ouch! Oh my!"

That was the second, after the attack in Danville one week ago. Baljeet said: "That bus was had something that someone want to eliminate."

* * *

Next day…

#####

_At the TV…_

**Jim Abbas:** My name's Jim Abbas, and that is my counterpart Donovan Lanbaretsky. Today we have a new: yesterday, a grenade was exploded in the street of Danville. No casualties, but that explosion made the USSF and the Goverment worried about the security in Danville before the Girl Scouts' Championship. What do you think, Don?

**Donovan Lanbaretsky:** Well, my mother from Russia also told me about the explosion in Danville, and she believed that nothing were too danger before the GSC. Is that true?

**Jim Abbas:** I know. We are foreigners who emigrated to the U.S.: I'm Palestinian, while you're Russian. True?

**Donovan Lanbaretsky:** Okay, funny enough. Now, return to the main detail.

#####

Dora-the-Kid was watching the TV, suddenly heard it. Dora-rinho was drinking milk, also heard surprising new. He arrived to Dora-the-Kid, and said:

"Hey, that was the first attack, right?"

"No. It is the second. I think… something is waiting us… from now…"

* * *

The danger was near…


	5. Emily Kinney?

After the attack yesterday, Dora-the-Kid decided to control the Fireside Girls for safety. Dora-rinho and the girls arrived to the stadium, but the troop… had waited him before.

#####

_Danville Local Stadium…_

"You're late, Dora-rinho, our coach."

"Okay. What time is it?"

"?"

"Well,… let's play. The practices today are…"

He began. Right then, Dora-the-Kid came to Dora-rinho and asked about the Fireside Danville.

"Are they fine yet?"

"I can help them, bro. Just calm down, it'll be fine."

Dora-rinho just talked, and then Dora-rinho turned back, continued commanding the girls. Dora-the-Kid sat close to the stand, and watched the girls practicing. He felt something about the stand, the smell of danger. He looked to everywhere in the stands, without stopping. Dora-the-Kid then questioned:

"What is going on to Danville? Who want to disturb (or destroy) the GSC?"

Meanwhile…

"Shit. They still safe!" – A voice spoke slowly. That man arrived to the stadium. He looked all around, and disappointed when the Fireside Danville S.C. still alive.

"Huuhh… They must know a lesson!"

Surprisingly, a bus arrived. It stopped right in the stadium, and another members, the last, was appeared. Ginger called:

"Isabella, the new… was arriving."

She turned, and realized that they were the last members of the Fireside Girls. At that moment, Dora-rinho had enough of 23 girl players. He created a shared team members and wrote it, with the help of the Fireside Girls.

(*)

1. Abby Nicolsson – Position: goalkeeper (GK). Nationality: Sweden.

2. Susan – Position: defender (LB). Nationality: United States.

3. Ginger Hirano – Position: defender (LB). Nationality: United States.

4. Holly – Position: defender (RB). Nationality: United States.

5. Elizabeth – Position: midfielder (AM). Nationality: United States.

6. Anela – Postion: midfielder (DM). Nationality: Nigeria.

7. Ursula – Position: defender (LWB). Nationality: Sweden.

8. Milly – Position: midfielder (CM). Nationality: United States.

9. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (captain) – Position: forward (CF). Nationality: United States.

10. Adyson Sweetwater – Position: forward (RW). Nationality: United States.

11. Brigette – Postion: forward (LW). Nationality: France.

12. Jelena Javeski – Position: midfielder (DM). Nationality: Bosnia and Herzegovina.

13. Katie – Position: defender (SW). Nationality: United States.

14. Irina – Position: midfielder (RM). Nationality: Russia.

15. Janet – Position: defender (RWB). Nationality: United States.

16. Lyudmila – Position: midfielder (LM). Nationality: Bulgaria.

17. Nabeki – Position: forward (SS). Nationality: Nigeria.

18. Serada – Position: defender (CB). Nationality: Ukraine.

19. Mika Petečki – Position: forward (LW). Nationality: Croatia.

20. Nicola Firelli – Position: forward (SS). Nationality: Italy.

21. Francesca Ríbas Gargosso – Position: goalkeeper (GK). Nationality: Brazil.

22. Gretchen – Position: midfielder (AM). Nationality: United States.

23. Melahat – Position: goalkeeper (GK). Nationality: Ukraine.

(*)

"Okay. We have… 23 players?"

"Of course Dora-rinho!" – Holly shouted. She did not like Dora-rinho much, because she looked him like a stupid. Dora-rinho then shouted back: "IS THAT ENOUGH? PRACTICE!" He ordered the girls continue. Dora-the-Kid just smiled, walked close to Dora-rinho, and said:

"I thought a man who always forget anything like you would say like that."

"You're… wrong. Hehe…"

"Shut… your… mouth!"

"Yeah… Hey, what did you say?"

Dora-the-Kid walked out. He's looking to the girls. He knew that if he didn't do anything to protect, the team would fail, so he watched close for all day.

02:09 P.M

Danville, United States

_Danville Local Stadium…_

The girls relaxed for a while. Isabella then told to Mika, the Croatian Fireside Girls.

"So, what happened to you in Croatia before you came here?"

"Well, it is fun. I help a lot of people, and gained so many badges."

"Do you know how to play soccer?"

"I know. My favorite players are Mario Mandžukić and Ivica Olić. Some others are Stipe Pletikosa, Mario Balotelli, Robert Lewandowski, Andrea Pirlo and Frank Lampard."

"You know a lot. Okay, have you been trained in Croatia?"

"Yes. I was trained in Zagreb Sports Complex and Split International Sports School. Both at the summer."

"Oh cool. Sometimes you need to show us."

"No problem."

Ginger and Gretchen were talking to Brigette…

"Hey Brigette, why did you don't invite Josette and Collette?"

"They're not pass. I felt sorry about that."

"Oh…"

Adyson, Nabeki, Katie, Holly, Irina, Nicola and Jelena shared some e-mail.

"I like Irina e-mail. I'm sure about that." – Katie began.

"Oh please." – Nabeki talked.

"¿Es seguro Nabeki? Nicola, me cuentes tu e-mail." (_Is it safe Nabeki? Nicola, tell me your e-mail._) – Jelena spoke Spanish. The girls turned to her. Adyson questioned Katie: "She doesn't know English?" Katie nodded: "We've a problem, Addy." It seems like with a team with came from many countries like the Fireside Girls, Dora-rinho needed some lucks. Dora-the-Kid then arrived to Dora-rinho, and spoke quitely, in Portuguese:

"Bem, o meu corpo, pareça a você têm problemas." (_Well, my body, look like you have problems._)

"Então o que você achou sobre o Campeonato Inglês?" (_So what did you think about English Premier League?_)

"Você precisa encerrar, Dora-rinho." (_You need to shut down, Dora-rinho._)

"Bem, muito engraçado. Confie em mim, eles devem fazer surpresa." (_Well, very funny. Trust me, they shall make surprise._)

They laughed…

04:20 P.M

_Danville Local Stadium…_

Candace and Stacy went to the stadium. Candace once again failed to bust her brothers, so she arrived to rest. She told to Stacy something she felt mad until she saw…

"Hey! Are those Fireside Girls here?"

"Yeah. My sister's… also here. She said the troop need to be practice before the… GSC."

"GSC?"

"The Girl Scouts' Championship. But you weren't invited, due to your age."

"I know. But… who is that guy?"

"Who?"

"That man who looks like a green robot-cat, wears Brazilian shirt is commanding them."

"?!" – Stacy saw him. She replied that she didn't know him. Candace and Stacy then quarrelled about Dora-rinho. Meanwhile, in the stadium, Dora-rinho kept commanding.

"**One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four!…**"

05:00 P.M

_Danville Local Stadium…_

Phineas, Emily, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and Irving came to the stadium. This time, Phineas went down, and then he asked.

"Well, have you prepared for the GSC?"

"No, not yet Phineas." – Isabella told.

"Okay. For your luck, I believe they will help you and your troop. And… hey, Isabella, looks like you have some new members. Who are they?"

"Well, they are some last members of the Fireside Girls."

"Oh cool. Let me meet them."

"No problem."

Then, Emily walked close to Ferb. She really liked to see something new about the troop. Dora-the-Kid just smiled: "Oh well, I think it's time to let them alone, Dora-rinho. Let's move." Dora-rinho then went away with Kid, began to tell something about soccer to Kid. The gang had left the stadium. Candace and Stacy, after stayed here a while, also left away.

* * *

_Sunday, two weeks before the championship…_

04:00 P.M

Danville, United States

"Well, it's close, guys."

Isabella was saying to Phineas. The team was being relaxed after two weeks practice. At that moment they were visiting Danville. Some others decided to go by their own traffics. But later, that man who tried to attack the gang, had appeared. His men and him drove his own car, prepared guns. They knew that they must not make mistake, so he looked carefully. And he was lucky: he saw a taxi, looked like a member of the Fireside Danville was sitting in. He also found a bus nearby, so he decided that he must shout the bus wheels. He shot two times to two wheels: "Blam! Blam!" and then, the driver could not control the bus any more. He drove the bus to the circle, and suddenly smashed down the taxi car. A girl screamed: "ANNE!" (_MOTHER!_) and the taxi had been smashed a lot. Two drivers died, other injured. Only one survived, unfortunately, she wasn't in that, but she hadn't death. Phineas, Isabella and Baljeet was shocked: they ran to the place where an accident was happened and shocked: she was the goalkeeper of the team: Melahat. It was the third times Danville faced problem.

#####

07:00 P.M

_At TV…_

**Laura Eisender:** Good evening, everyone. Today, we have a breaking new: an accident was happened in Danville 3 hours ago. Would you explain about it, Mr. Jorge, Chief of Staff of California?

**Jorge Millner:** That is the third times something happened to Danville. If two cases before, it talks about the attack like terrorism, the third times was an accident. Someone wants to disturb Danville.

**Laura Eisender:** The police now are seeking more injured, and might be growing up. The people say that was an accident, but someones still believe that was meant terrorists.

**Jorge Millner:** No no. I don't think that was terrorists in that case, because it was an accident, unlike before, with armed men.

**Laura Eisender:** Are you too confident, Chief Jorge?

**Jorge Millner:** Don't worry Miss Laura. I know, but if that is terrorist, I will capture them.

#####

_At the Fireside Club's house…_

"We have a situation. Only one week before the championship, a member of the Fireside Girls has been attacked! What did you think, Mrs. Eliza?"

"Dora-the-Kid, as a manager, you should calm down. I'm seeking from others, but because they were not pass, I so much problem!"

"**NO ONE PASSED?**"

"Calm down. I'm connecting!" – Eliza M. Feyerseid was trying to stop Kid. But that sheriff guy turned mad: "Well, I was in Bosnia, Chechnya – Russia, Tajikistan, Croatia, Serbia, Iraq and Afghanistan, so you should respect me for a while." The gang sat down, afraid that it would make disaster for the team. The girls and the boys looked at Kid's face. Isabella said to Gretchen:

"He looks so angry. He should not do that."

Then, he turned face, and asked: "Who can replace Melahat. She can not join the team until the end of the GSC." No one answered. Then, Dora-rinho, the coach of the Fireside Danville S.C., felt worried too. Suddenly, a hand raised.

"I'll replace her!"

They turned. Ferb then shocked: "Emily…?"


	6. New player (1)

_**P.S.:**_

**: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Emily Kinney.**

**: Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho belong to Fujiko F. Fujio, Mitani Yukihiro and Michiaki Tanaka.**

**: Patsy Smiles, Gretchen Alligator and Rubella Mucus belong to Joe Murray.**

**: Vladimir Putin and Mustafa Kemal Atatürk belong to real and history.**

**: It will have a lot of cross-overs.**

* * *

"Emily Kinney? – Dora-the-Kid surprised. He denied sudden: "Oh please, Emily. I very respect your family due to your uncle had appeared in Tajikistan (1995), but… you're not a member of the Fireside Girls." Dora-rinho looked suspecting about it. Emily then said:

"Dora-the-Kid, I very, very respect you because my uncle, but… that is not mean I can't join the team. We are women, right? (not including any boys in the house) Besides, we play soccer… for fun. But after the accident of Melahat, we should do something for her. You know, some of us can't speak English, but we are one, and must unite against enemies. If you don't realize it, maybe you can throw me out. Now, who's with me?"

All the club's house silent. No voices. All the house kept silent for a while. Then Dora-rinho raised his hand, began the first accepted that. Ferb followed too. Then, the others followed. Isabella finally raised her hand.

"I think… we should bring Emily to our team."

Dora-the-Kid opened his eyes, and was shocked: "What? Dora-rinho, you… You should follow the rules, not them!" Dora-rinho didn't say anything. Later, Milly said:

"Oh please, Kid. We are women, and we want to play soccer together. If you don't accept her, we'll out." Irina also speeched: "I'll follow yo, Emily. Don't worry." Then…

"Okay, I'll decide tomorrow. You can go now, girls." – Eliza M. Feyerseid talked. They moved out from the house. Isabella waited Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho went away, called Phineas.

"Phineas! Phineas!"

"Isabella, what are you doing? It's dark now."

"No Phineas. We should visit our friend in hospital."

"Oh, that's why you called me."

"I know. Guys, follow me."

#####

_Danville Hospital…_

They waited outside. The doctor then came out, and said:

"What are you doing here?"

"Dear Doctor, for us, we asked a patients would bear the name is Melahat?" – Isabella asked.

"Ah. I know. She is in the bed. I know her after I watched the TV, and don't worry, the accident… would not kill her. But she must stay in bed for 1-2 months. That's all."

"Can we visit her?" – Gretchen asked. He, the doctor allowed them to visit Melahat. They came to inside, walked quietly. Then…

"Qui sont vous?" (_Who are you?_) – Melahat began. Janet spoke French back: "Est cela vous, Melahat? Je vois votre sang dans le lit. (_Is that you, Melahat? I see your blood in the bed._) Melahat opened her eyes, and realized the gang. She cried: "Les gars… vous… vous me rendre visite…? (_Guys… you… you visit me…?_) Baljeet touched: "She's fine. But… the doctor said that she can't…" Gretchen told: "Baljeet, don't make her afraid." The Fireside Danville's players continued to do something nice for the Ukrainian Crimean Turk girl. She then saw Serada, her best friend in Ukraine, was arriving close. She said: "Сeрaдa… виконайте мене? Ми є… Український кримських, право…?" (_Serada… will you follow me? We are… Ukrainian Crimean, right…?_) Serada nodded: "Звичайно Meлaгaт. Довірся мені." (_Of course Melahat. Trust me._) They decided they would follow the team and her until the end of the GSC. And at the last, before they left, Emily Kinney touched her hand, and told:

"Don't worry, I shall replace you. I'll change… the game."

Emily walked away. The gang also went out too. Phineas, the last one, said to Melahat:

"Melahat, the game is on. Hope you can see the game, and we shall bring the champion… to you."

He walked out.

* * *

#####

_Tuesday, 8 days before the championship…_

The other teams had appeared. They came to Danville, with tided security in all around the city. The first team was El Paso Diamonds. The captain was Michella Marquez, the girl with blond hair, and Mexican heritages. She speeched:

"Yeah, sisters. We are here, in Danville. Our scout: the Diamondside Girls, has prepared."

Then, the next appeared: Boston Bluecoats; New York Girls City and Milwaukee Leaky Lake Squirrels. Then, a girl voice said:

"It's time to prove it. My father will come here, so it's time."

Marquez was a jealous girl. She didn't like to see it. Then, the captain: Patsy Smiles (I don't own Patsy Smiles), turned eyes to Michella, and said quitely:

"You will be beaten down."

Michella was angry. But she realized that she must calm down, so she did not say anything.

#####

Meanwhile, the Fireside Danville still trained under coach Dora-rinho. He commanded the girls. But that man who made three attacks, returned. Recognised that they wouldn't surrender, he changed his plan. He called his boss was in Brussels, Belgium.

"Boss, looks like we have a serious trouble. Even we threatened them, but it seems like they did not surrender, and might be they wouldn't. What now?"

"You… I heard your new, but you must continue to scare them!"

"But how? We did it three times…"

"**Just do it!**"

"Oh… I see. Yes sir."

He turned off. Once again, he's still called 'failure' in front of his mysterious boss. He would know that if they did not surrender, he must change from scare to slaughter. But he still thought nothing at that moment. So he watched the Fireside Danville S.C., and tried to disturb.

"Damn… I need to do something about it. They must be destroyed."

02:00 P.M

Dora-rinho decided they would rest soon. The Fireside Danville relaxed, and left the stadium. Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Emily went to the team players, and talked.

"Isabella." – Phineas told.

"Phineas, what are you doing here?"

"Some other teams have appeared. Let's go to other stadium. Might be they're here."

"That's nothing. I guess they play…" – Buford talked. Baljeet replied: "Play soccer? Yeah." And all the gang arrived…

#####

_Rutherford B. Hayes Stadium…_

"Welcome to Rutherford Birchard Hayes Stadium. Some others were here." – Ferb said. Isabella was surprised about that. She watched all the stadium, and saw some teams like the Milwaukee Leaky Lake Squirrels and El Paso Diamonds. Dora-the-Kid suddenly realized:

"Hey… the Milwaukee Leaky Lake… look similar. Dora-rinho?"

But Dora-rinho wasn't there. Instead, he ran to the girls in the stadium. Those girls very surprised about him. Kid was disappointed after that. Then…

"Hey! It's him, that yellow robot-cat who fought against Mrs. Mucus."

Dora-the-Kid stopped. Abby then told: "Hey, Izzy, looks like… someone knew him." Kid turned back: "Well well, I guess someone realised me, and I don't like about it." With cold-hearted, he looked like nothing to say. Then, she came.

"So, you know my place."

"Hey… she looks like an alligator." – Irina said too.

"So, she is an alligator, and… a member of Squirrel Girl Scouts?"

"You know her?" – Gretchen asked. Dora-the-Kid turned a half, and spoke: "You shall realize it. And… where is the warthog?"

"I'm here, yellow cat!" – She appeared. It was Rubella Mucus, the warthog, and also the head coach of the Milwaukee. All the stadium became silent for a moment…

"Hey stupid! What did you think about my team? They will crash your girls! Haha…"

Kid suddenly turned back all, and said: "Well, is that Rubella Mucus the sucker? I think… maybe you should your time with an ex-KGB Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin." Before he walked out, he spoke Turkish words:

"You should know another words of Mustafa Kemal Pasha."

"What words?"

"Ben saldırı için değil. Ben tüm ölmeli istiyorum. Ne zaman biz düşüyoruz, başkalarının bize yerini alacak." (_I don't order you to attack. I want all must die. When we're falling down, the others will replace us._) **(^^)**

"Are you a Turk?"

"Shut up and learn it."

He walked out with his cold-hearted. Dora-rinho then told: "What is his mean about V. V. Putin and Kemal Pasha?" Then, Mucus ordered her girls continued, without telling a word. Isabella then shouted:

"Dora-rinho! You should return to us! Let's go outside."

They went out. They visited the others, and realized that the others also practiced a lot like them. Isabella then talked to Kid:

"Looks like you have something big, isn't it?"

"I've nothing. I need to go out."

"But Kid, you're manager of the team…"

"Talk later, Izzy. You can go with Phineas now."

He went to the park with Dora-rinho after the visit. The girls did not want to disturb Kid, so Adyson said that they must go.

#####

08:00 P.M

Danville, United States

___Danville Hospital…_  


Dora-the-Kid, Dora-rinho, Isabella, Gretchen, Emily, Mika and Phineas arrived to the hospital again. Dora-the-Kid then looked to Melahat's face: she still looked cute even she was being injured and sleeping. He looked to the sky, when the wind was flying:

"Melahat, don't worry. I will bring the champion. Trust me."

Then they walked out. When they came back to club house, suddenly Holly and Nabeki jumped. They said.

"Emily Kinney, you have been… approved to the team by the order of Eliza!"

Emily Kinney was shocked: "Really…? I-I-I… cannot believe that…" Abby Nicolsson said in Swedish:

"Emily, från och med nu, du är officiellt blivit en del av Fireside Danville fram till slutet av den Flickscouter Mästerskapet." (_Emily, from now, you are offically become a part of Fireside Danville until the end of the Girl Scouts' Championship._)

She said: "Thanks…" and suddenly fell down. She had been fainting for a while… That mysterious man looked to the house, turned scared: "Oh my… if they still play… I shall have problem. I need to eliminate them out by scary." and ran away.

* * *

_**(^^) Mustafa Kemal Pasha (later Mustafa Kemal Atatürk) had said those words during the Gallipoli Campaign against the ANZACs in 1915.**_


	7. New player (2)

_**P.S.:**_

**: Zlatan Ibrahimović and 2002 FIFA World Cup belong to real and history.**

* * *

After a while, Emily woke up. She looked to the gang. Dora-the-Kid just smiled about it, while the others danced. Kid told:

"Well well, I guess… you had waken up easily, right."

"Dora-the-Kid, if I didn't fell down so fast, I would listen more."

"You need to stop thinking so much about that. Just calm down."

She was pulled up by Dora-the-Kid. That American robot-cat always looked back, and then, he turned behind, and said: "Okay gang, it's time to celebrate if you want." and with the allow from Kid, they celebrated. It was the first time Emily joined the Fireside Danville as not a member of Fireside Girls troop. But Kid told to Eliza M. Feyerseid, the current chairman of the team.

"Are you sure, Eliza M. Feyerseid? She is not a member of…"

"In the emergency situation, we have only that chance, Kid."

"You know that, Eliza m. Feyerseid. I'm not only a man who appeared in Bosnia, Chechnya, Croatia, Iraq, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Somalia and Lebanon because wars, but also a player who appeared in USA (1994 FIFA World Cup), France (1998 FIFA World Cup), Belgium/Netherlands (UEFA Euro 2000), South Korea/Japan (2002 FIFA World Cup), Portugal (UEFA Euro 2004), Germany (2006 FIFA World Cup) and South Africa (2010 FIFA World Cup). You think I don't know about soccer?"

"I see. You didn't appear only in the Civil Wars mostly in Islamic world, but also a fan of soccer."

"Yes. Before the championship, I was in Paris one year ago for a while to meet my old friend: Zlatan Ibrahimović…"

#####

_Flashback…_

One year ago…

09:00 P.M

Paris, France

**Dora-the-Kid:** Paris är mycket vacker, är inte det? (_Paris is very beautiful, isn't it?_)

**Zlatan Ibrahimović:** Exakt, Dora-the-Kid och Dora-rinho. Tja, har jag tjänat för Paris Saint-Germain ett år, bröder. (_Exactly, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho. Well, I've served for Paris Saint-Germain for one year, brothers._)

**Dora-rinho:** Rätt. Jag missade dig när jag lämnade 1995 eller… 1996. Nu bor jag här med dig. (_Right. I missed you when I left in 1995 or… 1996. Now I'm staying here with you._)

"_I, Dora-rinho and Ibra were in Paris for a while. We talked quitely, with laughing and pranking. Suddenly, I heard something about him…_

**Zlatan Ibrahimović: **Mina bröder, du behöver veta detta: Jag har en Bosnisk-kroatiska familj, men jag började som katolik.(_My brothers, you need to know this: I have a Bosnian-Croatian family, but I began as a Catholic._)

**Dora-the-Kid** _(surprised)_: Vad? Jag trodde det namnet betyda att du är Muslim. (_What? I thought that name's mean you are Muslim._)

**Dora-rinho:** Vem bryr sig? Det är dags att spela nu. Kom så går vi. (_Who care? It's time to play now. Let's go._)

…_Dora-rinho, my friend, knew that I and Ibra were talking about Ibra's family, but he still called us to play. So we played. When we were playing, suddenly I realized something similar…_

**Zlatan Ibrahimović: **Vad är fel med dig, Dora-the-Kid? (_What is wrong with you, Dora-the-Kid?_)

**Dora-the-Kid:** Jag… jag… (_I… I…_)

…_I missed that time: I was in South Korea and Japan 2002, our first World Cup with all seven nations of my friends. The U.S.A. faced the home team South Korea, the guests Poland and Portugal. During the 2002 FIFA World Cup, I defeated Portugal 3-2, draw South Korea 1-1, and survived successfully, even I lost 1-3 against Poland. I and my nation advanced to the round of sixteen, where I beat Mexico 2-0. But after the defeat in quarter-final against Germany 0-1, I left Ulsan and returned home. My friends also left away. Later, Dora-rinho, represented Brazil, became the champion. But that time, we were growing these little girls up (see A New Year's Eve Story), so I didn't have that time. But in any way, I still prouded about my friend… and my brothers…_

**Zlatan Ibrahimović: **Är du okej, Kid? Du ser trött. (_Are you alright, Kid? You look tired._)

**Dora-rinho: **Hey, I guess we should let him sleep.

**Dora-the-Kid:** No, I'm fine. Thank you.

**Zlatan Ibrahimović:** Are you sure, Kid?

**Dora-the-Kid:** Yes, I'm sure. You know English, don't you?

**Zlatan Ibrahimović:** Well, in that case, I shall leave you alone.

…_I wouldn't think Ibrahimović would say that, but… he's nice. I like it. So I walked out from the Louvre Museum close to the Eiffel Tower, symbol of Paris. Then, I thought a lot about the soccer in Danville, so I decided someday, I must change Danville, like I did with Texas."_

_End flashback…_

#####

"That's all, Eliza."

"So, you have thought about soccer to Danville one year ago in France. And your history also explained why you very understand about soccer."

"Exactly. That is why I know soccer. Trust me, it won't be easy for you guys. Prepare yourselves, Eliza."

"So… in that case, hope you're fine. Thank you, Dora-the-Kid, cowboy from Texas."

"Thank you. It's time to stop the party."

Dora-the-Kid walked away. The gang did not realize it until they saw Kid was gone. They realised that Kid had left, so they went out. It was 09:30 P.M. Gretchen looked back to Kid, and she said: "Well, brother, you won't know that, or you have known it?" She walked too. Isabella also said goodnight to Phineas and the gang returned to their own house.

* * *

Next day…

10:05 A.M

_Danville Local Stadium…_

"Emily, it is your first time you join the team, the Fireside Danville Soccer Club. Have you prepared yesterday?" – Dora-rinho asked.

"I know. So I…"

"You're a goalkeeper from now." – Dora-rinho told. Then he ordered: "Okay people, training begins!" Then all began. Emily had become a goalkeeper replace Melahat. But Eliza M. Feyerseid still felt worried.

"Oh my. I wish someone could replace Melahat know about goalkeeper."

* * *

So… they had only 7 days before the championship… What will happen?


	8. Isabella vs Andrea (1)

Emily began. But looked like she have not prepared yet. She made so many mistakes even she played as a goalkeeper, so Isabella thought she wasn't sociabled with others. Dora-the-Kid and Ferb felt worried about her.

"Ferb, looks like Emily, your beautiful angel from England, has not prepared yet."

"Oh… I see, Kid. Are you thinking about the team?"

"I guess we should let Abby Nicolsson play the first match against the Seattle Marines."

"The Swedish Fireside Girls Abby?"

"Exactly. Besides, I've a friend from Sweden, who's now living and playing in France."

"France?"

"You know it, Ferb. I should stop you close to Gretchen and Emily… from now till the end of the GSC."

"Oh… I see. But won't you do that?"

"Nahh… I just… never mind, I'm out there."

He went out, took the phone and called to Turkey. Meanwhile, in the stadium, Dora-rinho kept commanding the girls. But it seemed like Emily still could not change much. She still actived too slow. It was different to two other goalkeepers: Abby and Francesca. Francesca told:

"Olhar como Emily tem um monte de problemas. Nós não podemos ganhar se ela não reparar." (_Look like Emily has a lot of problems. We can't win if she doesn't repair._)

Dora-rinho, the Brazilian green robot-cat, current head coach of the team, felt tired due to their results. But he tried.

"Go it! Try it! TRY!"

He was still commanding. But Isabella told:

"Coach… we are… tired… Could-could we… relax… for-for… a while…?"

"Relax?"

"Yeah…"

"Huuhhmm… okay, let's rest."

With the funny and nice like a child, Dora-rinho had made all the team felt fun, even someones called him like a dumbass. Then, one team arrived. They was the new team who landed from the Danville International Airport: New Orleans Orion, the team would face them right in the first match. Captain: Nikolaya Taisho, a Russian Japanese member from Russia who worked as a Chief leader of the Orion Girl Scouts had the only arrived. She met Isabella in the Internet one year ago. She looked like an Asian girl except she had a yellow brunette-haired.

"Isabella, remember me?"

Isabella yelled in happy: "Nikolaya! I thought you weren't here." She then invited Nikolaya, and told her about the Fireside Danville…

"Nikolaya, you played for the New Orleans Orion huh?"

"Right. And we shall meet right in group A, first match."

"So… shall you and me play a match?"

"Yeah… I'll. Besides, I still remember the match between Israel and Russia in Ramat Gan, Tel Aviv. (Israel lost 0-4)"

"I know. You're Jewish Mexican. And you should contact to another Russian Jew: Roman Abramovich."

"Are you kidding?"

"Naahhh… just play, okay?"

They played soccer. Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho just laughed without telling a word. The gang looked their play, also wanted to join. Buford began:

"Well, I want to play too."

Adyson jumped: "I'll join." The others also decided to play soccer together. Nikolaya was friendly to others, so they liked her. Gretchen called: "Pass to me! Pass to me!" Nikolaya passed the ball, and then Gretchen passed to Nabeki. Nabeki did sailings to kick off the course, and finally she succeeded. Anela, another Nigerian girl, ran out to watch together.

"Wow, I think Nikolaya is nice."

"Yeah. We are."

Nikolaya asked to others: "Have you prepared to play yet?" They nodded, except Emily. Dora-rinho realized it, and talked to Dora-the-Kid.

"Kid, I guess you must focus to one girl."

He looked up. He saw the face of Emily: turned down, worried. Dora-the-Kid could not happy about that, so he went close to Emily, the British girl.

"What's wrong, girl?"

"Well, did you think I can't play like a real goalkeeper?"

"You're wrong, Emily. Remember my times? I was in the team with… ah…" – Dora-the-Kid felt sick. He then told: "Well… call Gretchen follow you two… few days later. I've something to say. Remember?"

"I know. Thank you Kid."

"No problem."

He walked out, looking back to the girls, smiled: "Hope so… Goodluck!" When Kid went out, Dora-rinho yelled: "Oh right! Let's play!" Suddenly, Nikolaya heard the new from her friends: "Chief, you must go!" Nikolaya said goodbye: "Oh, sorry guys. I wish I had more time." Isabella said: "Don't worry. I'll still meet you during the Girl Scouts' Championship." and then, she continued.

* * *

#####

_Five days before the championship…_

Florence, Italy

That mysterious man whose worked as a boss, was in Florence. He called to his man.

"Now, I'm in Italy. Before the GSC one day, I'll be in America. Before that day, I heard the attack commanded by you. It looks good, but I want better!"

"Better? We have made one of them injured."

"Really? Not at all, my man. I need them get out the championship. After that, Eliza M. Feyerseid would very miss me."

"Well, I'll."

"Don't make me disappointed. If not, you will be down."

"I see."

#####

Danville, United States

That man who behinded took the amacondas, walked into the street of Danville. Suddenly he saw the face of Eliza M. Feyerseid, he became silent. He decided not to shoot her at that moment, he waited.

"You're lucky. In here, no one would realise us so soon, but I need to wait, not to kill you."

He went out…

#####

_Danville International Airport…_

Some another teams arrived: Real Miami C.F. (took from Real Madrid C.F.), San Francisco Lockside, Seattle Marines and Chicago Wings. Captain of Real Miami: Andrea Nicoletti, an Italian American girl, prouded about her team. She was a member of the Realside Girls. That team was the Defending Champion of the GSC.

"Guys, looks like we will show our skills in Danville. Let's go."

She called her girls to join. They moved to a bus, where they were driven to their hotel. It was near the Local Stadium. Dora-rinho and his team, Fireside Danville, walked to the stadium also saw it. The bus of Real Miami C.F. was very shine, made all the team surprised.

"Wow… it is… wonderful. Why they got that?"

Isabella suddenly looked to… Andrea. Izzy could not stop looking, and her mind changed:… Andrea was her enemy, because follow Isabella, Andrea was an arrogant, haughty tucked under her beautiful and friendly appearance. Isabella woke up:

"Damn… It's Andrea! We've a trouble."

Adyson and Holly also woke up: "Andrea… Nicoletti?! Oh my…" Dora-rinho didn't hear about Andrea, so he questioned: "Who's Andrea Nicoletti?" Isabella then told:

"Dora-rinho, you never heard about Andrea, right? So you should know it. Andrea isn't nice like you have watched."

"Why?"

"Andrea… is an arrogant girl who led the Realside Girls. If it isn't wrong, the Spanish Monarchy is supporting her team and her troops."

"The Royal Family of Spain?"

"Yes. She had cheated me during the Girl Scouts' Ceremony two years ago. I still hate her."

"Huuhhh…"

"Oh please. Have you listened to me?"

"I heard it." – said Dora-the-Kid. He then listened to Izzy, and later, Isabella called the gang:

"Guys, we've a job to do. Follow those arrogants."

They followed. Then, after the Real Miami's players brought their baggages into Arafat-Rabin Hotel _**(^^)**_, the team came to Danville Arena. The gang were following behind, and later hiding inside the stadium's B stand (the stadium was opening for every teams go to practice). Suddenly, Phineas and Ferb appeared…

"Oh hi… Isabella?"

"Phineas, whatcha' doin?" – Isabella said quietly. But her voice couldn't hold Andrea longer. Right then, Andrea questioned:

"Is that Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, leader of Fireside Girls?"

"I thought you weren't here, Andrea Nicoletti."

"Oh come on! Let's shaking hands, okay? For peace."

"Shaking hands?"

"Yeah, for peace like I said."

Isabella and the gang stood up, and began. But… suddenly, Izzy saw her hand looked like being tied, with pain. Something was not good had come out from Andrea…

* * *

_**(^^) Arafat-Rabin Hotel is named after Yasser Arafat (1929-2004), Palestinian leader and Yitzhak Rabin (1922-1995), Prime Minister of Israel signed the treaty of peace in Oslo, Norway and later together received the Nobel Peace Prize with Shimon Peres, who currently works as a President of Israel in 1994, one year before Rabin was assassinated.**_


	9. Isabella vs Andrea (2)

Andrea after shaked hands with Isabella, she looked close to Isabella:

"So, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, want to play a challenge match?"

She kept looking to Izzy. Right then, Isabella answered: "Well, only two of us? I like only two of us." Andrea nodded, and then, she told her second-in-command, Chen, a Chinese American member, threw the ball. Isabella also did that with Gretchen. Dora-rinho jumped to wait: "Come on, how about begin?" Isabella turned back sudden: "Well, that's the beginning, Dora-rinho. I'm going to beat her!" Both became strained…

"Do it!" – said Isabella. Andrea faced: "You'll be down." Then, Dora-rinho yelled:

"BEGIN!"

Both two showed their talents, skills either, but no one won. Andrea then changed: she moved slowly, but kicked the ball up. She jumped, and her head held the soccer ball easily. Isabella didn't want to become a loser, she suddenly jumped, kicked it 4 times, then held the ball in her foot. Andrea unyielding, she successively jumped up, held the ball, then tossing the ball up 3 times, then suddenly made a strong shoot, tossing into the grid on the left. Isabella was also pretty tough, she's raising of surprise touches the ball, then danced "Russian Ballet" a gentle way to incredible, then Izzy sailings running as fast as strong around Andrea, and then shot the ball into the net. No one talked. Suddenly, both two arrived close…

"So, you don't give up, right?" – questioned Andrea.

"You think I'm giving up? Never!" – Isabella replied.

"Alright… you're down!" – Andrea said. Both of two threw one of two balls out, only used one. They began. Isabella shouted:

"Cheater! You'll learn my lesson!"

"No way!"

"Think again, Andrea!"

While they were challenging, Dora-the-Kid talked to Dora-rinho about the Royal Monarchy of Spain. He told Dora-rinho brought to him Kid's laptop.

"Iñaki Urdangarin… Hey, Dora-rinho, have you heard the Royal Treasury of Spain's scandal of Iñaki Urdangarin yet?"

"Who's Iñaki, Iñaki Urdangarin?"

"Iñaki Urdangarin is the Duke of Mallorca. He is being investigated due to the scandal."

"What scandal?"

"Oh my… you forgot anything I said."

"No, I'm not. I guess he is here, on that picture?"

"Now you remember! So I guess Iñaki wants Real Miami won the championship, you know… to release."

"Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not. Remember, you must gain the best result. Okay? Trust me!"

"Gain the best result?"

"Yup. Just do it!"

Meanwhile, in the field, Isabella and Andrea still tried to steal the ball. Finally, Andrea decided to use a little trick: "I'll make you down, Izzy!" She then slidely moved her arm, tried to push Isabella fall. Isabella did not realise it, so then…

"Hey! Andrea… what are you… WOW!"

She had been pushed by Andrea, and Izzy fell down. Andrea stole the ball, and shot to the net. No one saw it.

"I won." – Andrea shouted.

"You're just lucky!" – Isabella replied.

"Who care? I have won!"

Gretchen arrived: "Okay, chief. Stand up. We should not be here." Players of the Real Miami C.F. just laughed, while the Fireside Danville's players went out. Adyson and Nabeki called: "Dora-the-Kid, Dora-rinho! Let's go out." Dora-the-Kid was seeking in the laptop, suddenly heard it, called Rinho: "Let's go idiot! We need to go out!" The gang left here, but Isabella didn't feel fine. She worried about that.

#####

12:50 P.M

The gang spent time for lunch, and later walked out to the Local Stadium in Danville. Meanwhile, Dora-the-Kid kept searching about the GSC.

"Well well, what we got here? Dora-rinho, come here."

Dora-rinho ran to Kid. Meanwhile, the others arrived to the Local Stadium. Isabella wanted to train.

"Serada, tiro me la bola." (_Serada, throw to me the ball._)

"Бросить Изабелла шар, Серада." (_Throw_ _to Isabella a ball, Serada._) – Irina told.

Serada threw a ball to Izzy. Luckily, Irina also spent time to learn Spanish, so she knew a lot. Jelena Javeski just smiled, while Holly called everyone to practice. Isabella began without Dora-rinho in the stadium. But in Gretchen's house, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho had found a special information about Andrea Nicoletti.

"Hey, Rinho, look! It seems like Andrea has a relation with her uncle from Spain. Her uncle is a count in Sevilla, Spain."

"Royal Spain?"

"Sit down, bro. I guess she has spent time in Madrid with the chairman of Real Madrid C.F. Florentino Pérez."

"Florentino Pérez?"

"Exactly! If I don't wrong, Andrea's being helped by him."

"So…?"

"After the failure of Real Madrid, he supported her family over 3.000.000$ for her, to change the era."

"Okay… Now,… where are the players?"

"Hah?"

Kid looked up, saw all… disappeared, he told Rinho arrived to the stadium. And finally, they were here. But unlike old time, this time, Isabella trained by herself. The others're just looking to her. Ursula then spoke to Abby in Swedish:

"Gör Isabella som? Det är nära den flickscouter mästerskapet nu." (_Should Isabella do that? It's close to the Girl Scouts' Championship now._)

"Ja. Jag tror inte Izzy skulle göra det så mycket. Hon vill inte tillbringa sin hälsa." (_Yeah. I don't think Izzy would do it so much. She doesn't want to spend her health._)

"Men… Nicolsson, kommer du att följa laget?" (_But… Nicolsson, will you follow the team?_)

"Ursula, vi syster. Vi har inget att frukta. Isabella skall vinna seger till laget." (_Ursula, we're sister. We've nothing to fear. Isabella shall gain victory to the team._)

"Tack, Abby... För svenska Fireside Girls." (_Thanks, Abby... For Swedish Fireside Girls._) (Sorry I don't know how to write Swedish Fireside Girls in Swede.)

Isabella felt tired. But she did not want to stop, she kept kicking the ball to the net. Ginger Hirano arrived, asked: "Are you feeling tired? I don't want you fall down, besides, you shouldn't practice so much. It'll slaughter your health before the championship." But Izzy replied: "Ginger, you do not feel ashamed? Andrea has insulted in the play with her tricks!" She tried again, but this time…

"Don't think you can do it, girl."

"Is that you… Dora-the-Kid?"

"Of course. You should not do it, because… I also… like you, want to revenge, but when I realise, it has nothing."

"How do you know…"

"Izzy, calm down. You're leader of the troop, so you must act like a real leader, not thinking like that."

"Well,… I…"

"Izzy, you love Phineas, don't you? I know your feelings about Phineas, but surely, you'll never take his heart if you don't stop acting like that."

Kid explained to Isabella. Meanwhile, Dora-rinho, the Brazilian boy, called the gang: "Okay, when Kid's talking to Izzy, who want to watch _Lawrence of Arabia_?" The gang raised: "We! We!…" Did not miss that chance, he used his gadget: the Giant TV" and opened the famous 1962 film, except it was created new: cartoon model. Meanwhile, Kid told:

"You should stop, Izzy. You can beat Andrea in the championship, not right now. They are the arrogants, don't talk or think about them."

Isabella nodded: "Okay, I see." But… when they turned behind, Kid was surprised…

* * *

#####

_In the film…_

_During the First World War, T. E. Lawrence, a haughty commander of British Army, walked in the desert with his partner Sherif Ali ibn el Kharish._

**T. E. Lawrence** _**(^^)**_**:** You know, I'm an officer of the British Army, Sherif.

**Sherif Ali ibn el Kharish:** Allah bless me, but the Turk has been killing my people. They made me joined the war with nothing else except the disaster against Italy (_1911-1912: Italo-Turkish War_ _**(^^)***_), Balkan (_1912-1913: Balkan Wars __**(^^)****_), and now, we are seeking independence from the Ottoman.

**T. E. Lawrence:** Wow wow wow… Hang on, I thought both of you are Muslims…

**Sherif Ali ibn el Kharish:** We are Muslims, but… we're not same, okay? Now follow me, Lawrence, I guess you should listen about my people's story.

**T. E. Lawrence:** Hang on… you are not same to the Turks? Okay, I feel strange about you.

_Sherif el Kharish did not wait him. He drove away with his camel. Right then, Thomas Edward Lawrence followed behind…_

* * *

#####

_Real life…_

The TV had been shutdown. Dora-the-Kid told: "What are you doing, Dora-rinho? I thought you began to training the girls." Dora-rinho then stood up, and yelled: "Okay, PRACTICE PRACTICE!" Dora-the-Kid opened his eyes so… big: "Why did he yell so fast? I'm talking to… oh never mind." He told Isabella return, and finally Isabella came back. But that mysterious man didn't give up. He tried to assault the Fireside Danville once again. This time, he brought four grenades, with safety keys. He was not opening it at that moment.

"Well, I saw it. Now I need to make them fear, and retreat the championship. Eliza M. Feyerseid, you will very sorry because you've forgotten my boss."

* * *

…?

* * *

_**(^^): T. E. Lawrence (1888-1935) (full name: Thomas Edward Lawrence) was an officer of British Army, and he's most successful was led the Arab Revolt fought against the Ottoman Empire during First World War. He was known as Lawrence of Arabia, and in 1962, a film called Lawrence of Arabia was made to remember him. He died after an accident with motorbike in 1935.**_

**_(^^)*: Italo-Turkish War (1911-1912) was a conflict between Kingdom of Italy against Ottoman Empire about North Africa. With good preparation and well armed weapons, Italy had defeated the Ottoman Empire, claimed the North Africa. During the war, a legend was raised: Mustafa Kemal._**

_**(^^)**: Balkan Wars (1912-1913) was a conflict between Ottoman Empire and Balkan nations. After the disaster of Sultan Mehmed V about Italo-Ottoman War, the Balkans declared war against the Turks. At the First Balkan War, the Balkan League: Greece, Montenegro, Bulgaria and Serbia defeated the Ottomans, but tension between Bulgaria and other Balkan brothers had begun the Second Balkan War. After that, one year later, the First World War began after the death of Archduke Franz Ferdinand. Bulgaria and Ottoman Empire became allies with Germany and Austria-Hungary, while the others joined the Entente.**_


	10. New player (3)

Back to Emily, that British girl did not have so much chance. She really had so much trouble due to her knowledge about soccer. Followed Dora-the-Kid, looked like Emily still were not being sociabled to the team. Kid then called Dora-rinho aftermath…

"Rinho, I guess you need to help Emily."

"Why?"

"Just do it like I say."

"Why, again?"

"Oh… I'll say that… EMILY DOESN'T BE SOCIABLE WITH THE TEAM, YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh, Emily…"

Dora-rinho and Dora-the-Kid had made the attention from the girls. Kid and Rinho were silent for a while. After a while, Dora-rinho said: "Okay, continue!" then looked close to Dora-the-Kid. Kid told: "Now listen! I want you to help Emily Kinney sociable with the team, got it? If not… you'll see the disaster." Then he pulled Dora-rinho out: "Stupid guy. My brother…" And he told: "Damn…" But unlike Kid's wanted, Dora-rinho still did nothing.

04:40 P.M

_Danville Local Stadium…_

Dora-rinho sat down. With nothing changed, he felt funny. But about those girls, Milly told to Anela and Adyson:

"Well, I heard he is playing in Brazil, but he looks redicoulous!"

"That man looks mad, and forgetful too. Why Dora-the-Kid still brought him here?" – asked Anela.

"I agree with you Milly." – Adyson told.

"All I need to know, that is Dora-rinho is a stupid guy from Brazil. That, and Kid has made a mistake."

While the girls were talking about Dora-rinho, suddenly Dora-rinho arrived to Emily… He said:

"Emily Kinney…"

"Oh… Dora-rinho, what are you doing there?"

"Dora-the-Kid told me that I must help you sociable with anothers."

"You think so?"

"Of course. Hey, Kid, did that you say that to me?" – Dora-rinho asked. Dora-the-Kid looked back: "Of course I did have, idiot. I don't want to stay with you at the moment." Dora-the-Kid then stood up, and went away. When Kid's gone, Phineas and Ferb arrived back from the Rutherford B. Hayes Stadium. Ferb and Izzy came close to Rinho and Emily, when the others looked back.

"Dora-rinho, are you staying here?"

"Of course I am." – Dora-rinho repeated.

"So… you'll here until night?" – Ferb asked.

"Maybe I'll." – answered Dora-rinho.

"So… I'll stay too." – Isabella told. Phineas and Ferb agreed. Then, both 5 moved out from the stadium, and continued.

"Well, you are British, but… I thought Britain is the main place for soccer. Do you know English Premier League?"

"No, but my father… like to watch EPL."

"Do you know Sir Alex Ferguson _**(^^)**_?"

"I only know that he was honored the name 'Sir' by Queen Elizabeth II."

"Oh man! Alex Ferguson will go to Danville this summer, to watch the women's new talents… about soccer."

"I thought Dora-the-Kid said you are forgetful…"

"Forget everything he said. Trust me."

"Uhhm… okay."

#####

Meanwhile, Dora-the-Kid wrote the teams were arrived. On his hand, he knew it had 10 teams arrived on his list:

(*)

1. Fireside Danville (Host).

2. New Orleans Orion.

3. Milwaukee Leaky Lake Squirrels.

4. Real Miami (Defending Champion).

5. Seattle Marines.

6. Boston Bluecoats.

7. El Paso Diamonds.

8. Washington White Ladies.

9. New York Girls City.

10. San Francisco Lockside.

11.

12.

(*)

Kid looked it: "Well well, Gretchen, come here." Gretchen came to Kid: "What is that, Kid? What are you…" Kid smiled: "Look, little Fireside girl. I suggest that you'll face problem about that. The New Orleans Orion was the last championship's semi-finalist, while the others have more experience then your team. Isabella and you need to work… hard. Haha…" Gretchen looked the group stage, felt worried about the three matches. She talked: "Oh well, Dora-the-Kid, I need to go inside." and she walked in…

#####

The other members walked to the Googleplex Mall. They wanted to spend their time to shopping, even they had only 5 days.

"How about shopping? With my mom and dad's money, I can buy something else." – Adyson began.

"Buy something?! I like it!" – Ursula told.

"Please, Ursula. We're mostly need more money than that." – Mika Petečki replied.

"Oh really?" – Ursula suspected Mika about Mika's words.

"Who know? Well, just follow Adyson." – answered Mika. The girls began to buy something in the Mall. Suddenly that man appeared again. He looked the girls.

"Don't worry, before the championship one or two days, I'll change everything."

The girls did not realise it, so they continued. He went out, and called:

"Looks like those girls need more lessons."

"You must eliminate them all. Remember my order?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

* * *

#####

_2 days before the championship…_

The last teams were appeared: Chicago Wings and Anchorage Medveds. (Medved mean Russian Bear, Alaska was a part of Russian Empire before it was sold to the U.S. in 1867, and the current Prime Minister of Russia's also named Medvedev in his family name) Coach of Anchorage Medveds: Aleksei Manyutsuk, looked to his girls.

"Well well, I guess those Medved girls shall bring surprise to the GSC. Vladimir?"

"Yes coach?" – Vladimir, his assistant appeared: "Coach Aleksei, are you too confidence about that? Besides, you're living in America for only 7 months." But Aleksei just laughed: "Hahaha… my little daughter Marina is a professional footballer. Why do you fear?"

And his daughter appeared. She was the leader of the Medvedside Girls. She liked to face to the other, except her team would join group B with Boston Bluecoats, Milwaukee Leaky Lake Squirrels and Washington White Ladies. But Aleksei felt worried about security in Danville.

"Vlad, I afraid that more would die in the city. Three accidents were happened in Danville."

"Не волнуйтесь, г-н Алексей Маньюцк. Я буду хорошо." (_Don't worry, Mr. Aleksei Manyutsk. I'll be fine._)

"Please do not speak Russian in the airport."

"Oh, I see…" – Vladimir understood…

#####

09:40 A.M

_Danville Local Stadium…_

"Try it, Emily!" – Dora-rinho and Dora-the-Kid shouted. But once again, she had been beaten by Mika. That Croatian girl then took Emily up.

"Are you alright, Emily Kinney?"

"I'm alright. Just kick the ball to me."

But Dora-rinho and Dora-the-Kid did not peace in mind. Kid told to Rinho.

"Dora-rinho, due to her knowledge about soccer, she faces so many trouble. But she should not try hard like that. It can kill her health."

"So… after the practice, shall we… go outside?"

"That's good idea."

And they waited, until…

01:35 P.M

_Danville Local Stadium…_

After the practice, the gang was invited. They were going to the Danville Arena, where some teams like Anchorage Medveds and Milwaukee Leaky Lake Squirrels were training. But… that mysterious man put from his clothes two grenades right in the Danville Arena. This time, the Milwaukees had done, and they were outside. Kid suddenly saw… Mucus. He prepared his gun.

"What a surprise… like… Lawrence of Arabia?"

"Lawrence of Arabia?" – shouted Mucus the warthog. Kid then smiled big: "Stupid warthog! Hehe…" Suddenly, that man threw it, and said:

"Die, fools!"

Dora-rinho saw it right behind their walk of two teams. Abby, Ginger and Gretchen turned, saw it and screamed:

"**HHHHIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEE!**"

Both stood up quickly. Kid opened: "WHAT?" and looked that was nearly exploded. So he shouted: "RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!" and… both two were exploded.

* * *

They had faced their fourth attacks…

* * *

**_(^^): Alex Ferguson (1941-) is a manager of Manchester United FC. Under his regimes, Man Utd has become a legend of English soccer: gained 36 titles. He's best known as a 'father of Man Utd' but he has resigned after the 2012-13 EPL. On the history, maybe no one can't do it like Sir Alex Ferguson, even Pep Guardiola and Jose Mourinho have defeated him so many times (not at all)._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**P.S.:**_

**: Doracles, Tobias Locksale are my OCs.**

**: All the Portuguese and Greek players, Landon Donovan, Jürgen Klinsmann, Clint Dempsey, Jermaine Jones, UEFA Euro 2004 are belong to real.**

**: Dr. Achimoff belongs to Mitani Yukihiro and Michiaki Tanaka.**

* * *

Both looked back. Then, Kid saw a man who wore a long black coats was running away. Kid shouted:

"Hey! Get back here, you coward!"

He ran away. Kid then ran too. Both two sides stood up after the blasts, but Dora-rinho asked:

"Katie… are you sure that is an attack?"

"An attack?"

"But… why does Kid chase?"

Dora-the-Kid ran to that man on the street. Kid shouted two, three times: "Get back here! **Get back here!**" but looked like he had prepared. He threw another grenade, even some polices were appearing, including Kid. Suddenly, it's exploded.

"BOOM!"

He had escaped. Dora-the-Kid felt disappointed: "DAH! I hate him!" Dora-the-Kid returned. Meanwhile, outside the Arena, Dora-rinho met Mucus after the attack.

"Are you Mucus?"

"YEAH! WHAT?" – Mucus said while being angry.

"Okay. Peace?"

They then prepared. Suddenly, Dora-the-Kid came back. At that moment he did not say anything. He called:

"Gang, let's go!"

Isabella realised: "Okay girls, let's move. Kid is calling us." And the team was moved. Before both moved all, Rubella Mucus shouted:

"**DORA-THE-KID, YOU'D SEE IT!**"

Kid turned back: "Oh yeah? Well, YOU'LL BE DOWN!" and went out. His shadow's disappeared after that.

#####

09:37 P.M

Washington D.C, United States

_The TV was living the interview with Alexander Koshtan, an Iranian-born American (anti-Ahmadinejad), Vice-Police Chief of Danville; Alan Davutoglyev, a Russian Chechen ex-anti-terrorist who worked under Boris Yeltsin era, whose now was working for Security of Caucasus; and Jorge Millner, Chief of Staff of California._

**Mitchell Booker:** Mr. Alexander Koshtan, that's the fourth attack to Danville. Some persons of the USSF want to move the championship out from Danville. What do you think sir?

**Alexander Koshtan:** I think the United States Soccer Federation should not worry so much. We won't let the terrorism pass away again.

**Mitchell Booker:** So, it makes me remember the Boston bombings was happened. So I also want to interview another man: Alan Davutoglyev. Mr. Alan?

**Alan Davutoglyev:** Ehhmmm… Thank you, Mrs. Mitchell, and I want to say that we shall not let the terrorism pass. Besides, I'm Chechen, the people currently is being called 'terrorist', but I'm not terrorist! We fight, and never leave a place for them!

**Mitchell Booker:** Thanks, Mr. Alan. So what do you think, Mr. Jorge?

**Jorge Millner:** Well, we will tie our security in Danville. After received an information from the Pentagon, we concluse that those attacks haven't had any relation to Al-Qaeda, so maybe they are 'lone wolfs'.

**Mitchell Booker:** 'Lone wolfs'?

**Jorge Millner:** Of course. But… we're Americans, so we shouldn't be scared about terrorism. Like the President said: "Terrorist cannot beat down the U.S. people."

**Alan Davutoglyev:** Mr. Jorge, you should thank you Russia too. They have told you about that.

**Alexander Koshtan:** Oh great, I want to say that…

#####

Danville, United States

The gang walked outside. Ginger was talking to Isabella about the GSC. Meanwhile, Ferb closed to Emily and Gretchen. He told about the team, and wanted Gretchen help Emily. Suddenly Dora-the-Kid signed.

"Ferb Fletcher!"

"Yes, Dora-the-Kid, what… are you doing?"

"Call me Emily and Gretchen. I want to talk with them… alone."

Kid said with cold-faced. Right then, Ferb said to Emily and Gretchen move to Dora-the-Kid. Finally Kid told:

"When I'm done, they will return. Don't worry."

And Kid, Emily and Gretchen went to the Danville Park. Kid sat down first, and later were Gretchen and Emily. Dora-the-Kid began:

"Have you… known the UEFA Euro 2004, girls?"

"We've never heard."

"Yeah. Greece was the champion of that year. But… let me tell you a secret. In fact, we played… the final match against Portugal… with friends."

"What?"

"Well, Emily Kinney, Gretchen, sit down. I'll explain: why Greece became the defending champion in 2004 Euro…"

* * *

#####

_Flashback…_

2 July, 2004

Lisbon, Portugal

**Otto Rehhagel **_**(^^)**_**:** Is that the Time Patrol Police?

**Tobias Locksale:** Yes, Mr.… Hang on, is that… Rehhagel?

**Otto Rehhagel:** Tobias? Oh my boy! I've not met you for a long time. Toby, I need help. All the Greek players have disappeared without a message.

**Tobias Locksale:** Oh my… After the victory over the Czech Republic, they's gone? Rehhagel, I will repeat. I'm going to send some replacers.

"_It was the time when all the Greek players were gone. Rehhagel very worried. In the Time Patrol Police headquarter, Tobias, old brotherhood of Otto, decided me, and friends… joined as Greek players. I disguited as Kostas Katsouranis, while Dora-rinho, your team's current coach, as… Angelos Charisteas, the later hero of the Greece team…_

**Wang Dora:** Really? Greece is in danger?

**Dora-rinho:** Yeah. Want to join? We must save the team.

**Doracles:** I like it… but… I want to see my nation, Greece, gained the glory. Will you?

**Dora-the-Kid:** All depend on God, Doracles. Nobita, you should go.

**Nobita Nobi:** But… where are the…

**Dora-nichov:** (Forget it. We must go. Otto Rehhagel doesn't wait us any longer.)

**Doraemon:** Yeah. Let's go!

…_we came to Portugal to practice before the final. But evil Dr. Achimoff and the evil robot-mices had brought a dangerous medicine to the Portuguese players…_

**Dr. Achimoff:** Luiz Felipe Scolari, I have a special: medicine of glory.

**Luiz Felipe Scolari **_**(^^)***_**:** Who are you?

**Dr. Achimoff:** I'm a doctor. Don't worry, those medicines will bring the glory for you.

**Cristiano Ronaldo **_**(^^)****_**:** Why? Can you explain?

**Dr. Achimoff:** This drug has the effect of turning the player on a team, as you're become an undefeated. However, you must keep clean for the grid about 60 minutes, then the invincible Portuguese teams will be happened.

**Cristiano Ronaldo:** Make sure you are right. Do it.

…_that mad scientist had made the Portuguese national team changed. At that moment, both of Portugueses felt powerful. Meanwhile, under the help of Otto Rehhagel, we've completed our jobs. We only waited…_

4 July, 2004

Lisbon, Portugal

_Estádio da Luz…_

…_In the Stadium of Light (Portuguese: Estádio da Luz), we wore the Greek kits over the Portuguese. We were listening, or might be… singing the national anthem. Later, we began the match. Due to that time, we didn't saw that was happened, so… it did seem like we had hit many attacks from the Portugueses…_

**Dora-nichov (as Takis Fyssas):** (It can't be!)

**Maniche:** Oh… I must say thank you to a doctor named… Achimoff.

**Dora-nichov (as Takis Fyssas):** (What?)

**Maniche:** So long, boys!

…_but we wouldn't. When I and my bros realized that evil Achimoff did that to those guys, we must scored a goal before too late. We kept the grid very good, so Achimoff felt worried. He were in the stand…_

**Dr. Achimoff:** Damn! Fuck Greeks! Fuck!

…_when both of two sides rested in half, Dora-med III (as Antonios Nikopolidis) walked outside to drink. Suddenly he heard a voice, same like… Achimoff and Scolari. Dora-med figured out that he had stinged a dangerous medicines: it would make the Portuguese stronger, but only happened if we did not score for over 60 minutes. He reported to us, and suddenly Nobita and Doracles stood up, said…_

**Doracles (as Traianos Dellas) and Nobita Nobi (as Dimitrios Papadoupoulos):** What about us? We must fight! We must prove that we play fairly… with them. Those Portugueses do not, we'd teach them. Want it? Let's challenge!

**Doraemon (Theodoros Zagorakis):** Nobita and Doracles are… RIGHT! We must stand! Who we are, guys?

**Dora-the-Kid (Kostas Katsouranis):** That's us, that's me, that is…

**Otto Rehhagel:** You're…

**Both:** We are The Doraemons! We are Greece! One for all, and all… FOR ONE!

…_We came back to the stadium, and during the second half, we played bravefully, like… nothing left behind. And finally, our chance had come: the cornor kick. Doraemon, as captain Theodoros Zagorakis, prepared. It was minute 57, only three minutes left. And he kicked…_

**Doraemon (as Theodoros Zagorakis):** TAKE IT!

**Dora-rinho (as Angelos Charisteas):** I'M ON!

…the ball flew to my head, so I jumped first, but failed. Doracles (Angelos Basinas) did it, but also failed. Dora-rinho realised that he must do, so he jumped. And suddenly…

**1****st**** Commentator:** Wait wait… is that… Angelos Chraisteas?

**2****nd**** Commentator:** Yeah. Charisteas is… jumping to head a… A… A…

**Dora-rinho (as Angelos Charisteas):** It's time for glory!

…_he headed, and finally, the ball… was passed. Eduardo missed that ball, so it was in… the grid. Both was surprised…_

**1****st**** Commentator:** What? It's a…

**2****nd**** Commentator:** A GOAL! ANGELOS CHARISTEAS!

…_evil Achimoff was shocked. So that meant the medicines had problem. Poruguese players could not control themselves anymore. They became strained, while Scolari was shocked. He turned mad. He shouted to Achimoff that he'd kill him if he didn't have change. Achimoff tried to disturb us, but failed. We kept the grid until the end of the match, and we… became the champion. Surprisingly, when the match ended, the Time Patrol Police also found the others. They would arrive here soon, so we got out. Otto came out, then brought the Greek real players, and finally, the Greece national soccer team had become the defending champion… until 2008… Also right then, both discovered that Achimoff stood behind: he trapped the Greeks, and wanted them lost. But Achimoff had escaped, while Scolari angered about Achimoff, so he never invited Achimoff again."_

_End flashback_

#####

* * *

"So… actually, Greece was not the defending champion in 2004?" – Gretchen asked.

"Exactly. But you must know that only hard work can gain the glory." – replied Kid.

"Oh, I see… I need help, and you want something… from that story." – Emily told.

"When you heard it, make sure that… you can do it. Do you understand? Promise!" – Kid said.

"Promise?"

"Excatly!"

They touched their hands, and said: "All for one, and one for all." And Kid left the girls go, with nothing to say.

* * *

_One day before the championship…_

11:00 A.M

_Danville Local Stadium…_

Isabella and her troops arrived. This time, without Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho, they needed some luck. Even so, Emily still worked hard. Phineas and Ferb cheered her up.

"Go Emily! Try on!"

The girls kicked so many times. Finally, when Isabella shot, Emily saw it. She jumped…

"You guys would see… and will see it…"

#####

_Danville International Airport…_

That man whose worked as a boss had traveled to Danville. He said to his man whose waited him:

"Have you eliminated?"

"Oh yes I am. I-I… have done."

"Good. But… if tomorrow they still appeared in the championship, you'd like to see my… SMASH!"

"AH! No… no sir, I promise!"

"Make sure about that. Remember, I'm a part of the United States Soccer Federation, and I was in Bosnia, Croatia, Italy and Spain. Some famous like Landon Donovan, Clint Dempsey, Jürgen Klinsmann, Jermaine Jones and others from Europe would be here any moment. Move it! **Move!**"

#####

"Okay, what about now?" – Holly questioned. But Abby tried to calm her down: "Do not be afraid, Holly. I've seen the catch of Emily. We might have a chance." Holly told: "Abby, you're a optimism, right?" But the gang did not mind about worries, because now, they had prepared for their upcoming game. Both of them looked to the sky, and prepared. Then later, they continued…

05:00 P.M

_Danville Local Stadium…_

Dora-the-Kid used his laptop. He looked about the current GSC's groups:

(*)

*Group A: Fireside Danville, New Orleans Orion, El Paso Diamonds, Seattle Marines.

*Group B: Boston Bluecoats, Washington White Ladies, Milwaukee Leaky Lake Squirrels, Anchorage Medveds.

*Group C: New York Girls City, Real Miami, Chicago Wings, San Francisco Lockside.

(*)

He called: "Okay, gang, it's time to leave. We must prepare… for tomorrow." Brigette then said: "Like Kid said: let's go, guys." They left the stadium, with their dream about the champion… But… their danger was just only beginning, so Dora-the-Kid took his phone, and called:

"El Matadora, isn't you?"

"Hah! My bro, Dora-the-Kid. What do you want?"

"We need some brothers… in Danville."

* * *

…What would happen…?

* * *

**_(^^) Otto Rehhagel (1938-) was a German head coach of Greece national soccer team, and under his regimes, Greek had made a big success: 2004 UEFA Euro triumph. He has become the longest coach charging Greece (2001-2010), but after 2004, Greece doesn't have any more triumph like the old time, even they appeared in 2008 UEFA Euro and 2010 FIFA World Cup._**

**_(^^)* Luiz Felipe Scolari (1948-) is a Brazilian, and was a head coach of Portugal national soccer team. Under him, Portugal has become one of the most powerful soccer nation in Europe, but sadly, he did not gain any title to Portugal, even they were host of 2004 Euro (Scolari had been defeated by Otto Rehhagel). Now he is the coach of Brazil national soccer team, the fellow-Portuguese brother._**

**_(^^)** Cristiano Ronaldo (1985-) is a Portuguese famous player who has appeared in 2004 UEFA Euro, and from then, he appears in any league he got. In 2004, he is the one-best star, but sadly he could not gain the title in the final during the American Independence Day (that's strange, right? Right in July 4th, the final of UEFA Euro 2004 between Portugal and Greece began was also the celebration of USA Independence Day). In 2003, Alex Ferguson brought him to Man Utd, and from then, he has become a legend: FA Cup, Premier League and UEFA Champions League until he was sold to Real Madrid. But in Real, he hasn't gained so many success like the old time in Manchester United, and sometimes he dreams to return to Man Utd, but he doesn't speak about that._**


	12. Opening game

_**P.S:**_

**: Helga Pataki and Phoebe Heyerdahl belong to Craig Bartlett.**

**: Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho belong to Michiaki Tanaka, Mitani Yukihiro and Fujiko F. Fujio.**

* * *

So… the group had done. They just waited tomorrow. Dora-the-Kid looked to the sky, and did watch to the Arena.

"Well… the battle, the game… would happen… from now."

He walked out from the stadium, which was fixed by the repair team. The entrance of the stadium was not damaged, so the crowds could move in tomorrow. This time, Dora-the-Kid, the American sheriff left the field at night, under the wind of summer. Meanwhile, the gang gathered in Izzy's house.

"Will we gain the champion, Isabella?" – Adyson asked.

"We don't know, but we shall. Are we Fireside Girls?" – asked Isabella.

"Right, Chief. We're Fireside Girls team troop 46231, right?" – Gretchen said.

"Yeah! Go Fireside Danville! Hooray!" – both chorused. They believed on their honor and glory of the team, and they wanted to a fair play soccer… with dream. Meanwhile, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho did seek in the laptop.

"What a heck, huh?" – Kid laughed.

"Four stadium would be used for the championship are here. Check it out."

"I know. Four stadiums are: Danville Arena (only for the final), Danville International Complex, Rutherford B. Hayes Stadium and… Yeltsin Sports Arena?"

"Yeltsin Sports Arena?"

"Well, if I don't wrong, the stadium was built in 1930 with the name Danville Little Arena, and renamed after the visit of the First President of Russia, Boris Yeltsin, to the United States in 1995."

"Boris Nikolayevich Yeltsin?"

"Why you always remember when I do not talk?"

"Oh…"

"Keep quiet, my… pals. The first match will begin in Yeltsin Sports Arena. I'm going to tell them."

"Just tell, I shall wait."

"You don't want to sleep in bed?"

"Bed? I'M HERE! But what bed?"

"?"

* * *

Next afternoon…

13:59 P.M

_Yeltsin Sports Arena…_

Both of the team gathered in the stadium. They wore their own kits, waited the time to the opening ceremony. Eliza M. Feyerseid with Phineas arrived. Phineas then touched to Isabella, but suddenly, Isabella dreamed… once again.

_Isabella once again thought her was __Joséphine de Beauharnais, first wife, and first Queen of French Emperor Napoléon Bonaparte (but when he met Joséphine, he was only a General)._

"_Oh mon… vous êtes… un merveilleux… femme…" (Oh my… you're… a wonderful… woman…) – Napoléon began._

"_Vraiment… bien, dites merci pour votre aide." (Really… well, thank you for your help.) – Joséphine replied._

"_Oui, ma dame. Veux-tu m'épouser?" (Yes, my lady. Will you marry me?)_

"_Vraiment? Merci. Je vais le faire. (Really? Thanks. I'll.)_

"**Isabella!**" – Dora-the-Kid yelled. He told: "I don't want to yell someone, but… focus to the real, the game is on. Let's go outside." and they walked outside, prepared the game…

#####

_Yeltsin Sports Arena…_

_Outside the Yeltsin Sports Arena…_

Both of twelve appeared in the championship. They were fearless, but knew that if they did not win, they would lost their chance. So they came with hopeful. Then, the mayor of Danville: Roger Doofenshmirtz, declared opening the championship.

"As a Mayor of Danville, I am very sad to see the series attack to Danville on few days before. But as a mayor, I'll never let those attacks happen once again. I believe under the help of the U.S. Government, I shall bring a wonderful championship… to Danville! I declare the opening of the championship!"

From then, the twelve teams appeared. That mysterious boss shocked. He put the coat of his minion: "You… I thought you had done… so… you lied me?" His minion was scared: "Sorry… sorry master…, but I-I-I…" He put him down, and told: "If I killed you, it wouldn't have any prize. So now I must change the plan: from scare them to kill them." He looked, and after 15 minutes, the first match began: Fireside Danville vs. New Orleans Orion. Helga and Phoebe suddenly appeared in front of them:

"Hey! Those are our seats!"

Meanwhile, Dora-the-Kid arrived, suddenly met them again. He was coming close, but finally, he left… with dangerous eyes, despite that guy had a trouble with Helga.

"It is funny. Well, as an ex-member of The Pentagon, and a member of The Doraemons, I felt something danger from them… I need to check out." Kid walked back to the place where he would work as the team's manager. The first match was on.


	13. First match

**The First Match:**

**Group A:**

**: Fireside Danville vs. New Orleans Orion**

**: Seattle Marines vs. El Paso Diamonds**

_**BUZZ!**_

* * *

**Nicholas Brussels:** Welcome to the championship. The opening game is about to begin. We'll follow the GSC till the end of the GSC. What do you think, Al?

**Alberto Lacarez:** Thank you, Nicholas. And… like I say, the USSF and the Government have decided to tie the security in all around Danville. But the people's still scares that another attack would happen in any moment. Nicholas?

**Nicholas Brussels:** Alberto! Like we know, after the security was tied, the Girl Scouts Championship would be safety. Right now, the first match is on. What did you think about the host: Fireside Danville and the visitor: New Orleans Orion?

**Alberto Lacarez:** Indeed. That was the first time the host joined the championship, while the New Orleans Orion was the current semi-finalist at the last championship. I guess that is a match where the host will be beaten down.

**Nicholas Brussels:** So, in your means, the Fireside Danville will be defeated?

**Alberto Lacarez:** Indeed. But we don't know what the God wanted? Everything is just a prediction. We will wait…

#####

The match between the Fireside Danville and the New Orleans Orion was close. Isabella met her friend before in the Local Stadium: Nikolaya.

"Play a fair game, Nikolaya."

"Of course. I know, Izzy."

They were just shaking hands, and finally went to the stadium, again. Their match was begun. They looked, and prepared formation.

#####

**Alberto Lacarez:** Okay. The 11 players of the Fireside Danville and New Orleans Orion are…:

(*)

1. Abby Nicolsson (GK).

3. Ginger Hirano.

4. Holly.

7. Ursula.

8. Milly.

9. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (C).

11. Brigette.

12. Jelena Javeski.

13. Katie.

19. Mika Petečki.

22. Gretchen.

- Formation: 3-6-1.

- Manager: Dora-rinho (Brazil).

/*/

1. Lita Peškova (GK).

2. Alexandra.

3. Danila Nicolița.

6. Yulia.

9. Halley.

10. Nikolaya Taisho (C).

14. Josephine.

15. Jane Landreau.

17. Kate.

20. Otta Karller.

21. Alania Karzykowska.

- Formation: 4-4-1-1.

- Manager: Dino Postanha (Brazil).

(*)

**Nicholas Brussels:** One more, Al. The host wore the orange shirt with brown pant, with red belt (their home kit); while the away wore the white shirt with light-blue pant (their away kit).

#####

_Yeltsin Sports Arena…_

"Looks like you have another Brazilian counterpart." – Dora-the-Kid told.

"Dino Postanha? I know. I was playing with him in Brazil, mostly in Rio de Janeiro, or little in England and Sweden." – replied Dora-rinho.

"Good luck for that."

"I know."

Then, when both of two teams began, the referee threw the coin, and finally, the ball was given to New Orleans Orion. The Fireside Danville held the left of the field. Isabella turned behind, and told:

"Girls! Let show them how is soccer."

Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Django, Irving and Baljeet were in the stadium. They raised the little flags of Fireside Danville with a lot of crowd. They were excited. The crowds chorused very big. The match had begun…

* * *

(**)

_**The match…**_

Nikolaya passed the ball to Kate. Kate then jumped through out to Ursula. It was after 5 minutes began. Kate passed to Nikolaya again. Nikolaya suddenly had been surrounded by Holly, Katie and Jelena.

"Gotcha!" – Katie said.

"Not this time." – Nikolaya replied by kick the ball to the sky. The ball was fallen to the foot of Jane. Jane faced only Abby, so that was her best chance to score a goal. But… she lost momentum. She ran hastily to the ball then fell rolling down the pitch. Taking advantage of this, Ginger rebounded, passed. It was minute of 14.

"Are you kidding, Dora-rinho?" – Emily and Dora-the-Kid asked. But Dora-rinho still smiled (he is the forgetful, and a soccer player). In the minute of 20, Isabella and her girls attacked. She was driving the midfielders of New Orleans Orion back. Nikolaya told:

"Halley, show them your skills."

Halley then moved her leg, and suddenly walked slow. Isabella felt strange about her, but Halley kept walking. Isabella did not understand, so she passed the ball to Brigette. Suddenly, Halley ran to Brigette. Halley was the fastest of the Orionside Girls, so Brigette were no match against her. Halley kept the ball, ran to the left field. She passed to Otta Karller. Dora-rinho shouted: "DEFENSE, GIRLS!" Dora-the-Kid was… disappointed. Dora-the-Kid arrived to Dora-rinho: "Are you sure? It looks too… Israel." Dora-rinho said: "Isabella is Israeli…" and… Kid fell down: "Shit… Fuck… the Rinho." Meanwhile, Otta sent to Jane.

"Catch the ball, Jane!"

"GET THEM! GET THEM!" – Dora-rinho ordered. He did not want to miss, so he looked carefully. But he did not think about Nikolaya. Nikolaya was jumping to head the ball, from the high pass of Otta.

"It's my chance!"

"Wait… WATCH OUT!" – Abby shouted. Luckily, Nikolaya failed to score a goal. It was minute 30. Isabella looked at that, she felt worried: "They must understand Nikolaya, if not, there would be more danger." then moved. Gretchen took the ball and ran to Izzy. Dora-the-Kid yelled from the chair:

"DON'T PASS TO ISABELLA!"

"**Don't listen to him! It's liar.**" – Dora-rinho replied.

"Shut up!" – yelled Kid. Gretchen couldn't focus to the match due to both two guys. Danila stole the ball, and called:

"Hey! Look like you've lost the ball!"

Gretchen woke up, and realized. It was the minute of 37. Gretchen looked back to both two, but said nothing, and continued to play. This time, in the VIP stand, Christian Wilhelmsson _**(^^)**_, a Swedish soccer star, watched to Gretchen.

"It seems like that girl, who wears the glasses, cannot control herself."

Wilhelmsson sat down. Meanwhile, Isabella kept the ball back, and passed again. This was the moment to score a goal. Isabella said:

"Mika! Here!"

"I'm coming!"

Mika held the ball, and shot. But… Lita put the ball to outside. Corner kick for the Fireside Danville. A chance to score a goal to take the lead. Milly would do it. She looked.

"Well… if I do not wrong, I must kick it to Gretchen, Katie or Mika. Oh man…"

Then, she kicked. The ball was being fallen to Gretchen. She must jump before it fell down. But Alexandra was faster, she jumped. Because she was taller than Gretchen, so she could reach the ball successfully. Dora-the-Kid was afraid about that. It was the minute of 44. The referee followed the girl. Phineas and Ferb decided to help.

"Okay, brother. It seems like they were very hard to challenge. Let's help them for a while."

They used their talent to change. But Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho didn't mind about that. They watched the clock, and realized that near the end of the first half, so he wrote to Dora-rinho.

"You!"

"Ehh?"

"I think you should replace Gretchen and Milly, especially… Gretchen… by someone better. I want to see it."

"But but… wait, Kid, why do you want to replace?" – asked Rinho.

"Just do it!" – Kid answered.

And after no minute offset, the referee whistled: the end of first half. No one scored a goal. They needed something better in the second half…

/-/

They began to rest. Right then, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho arrived to inside. Dora-rinho said:

"How about now, guys? We need to score a goal."

"A goal?"

"Do it."

"But… Isabella has a friend in the enemy line. She cannot focus." – Adyson said.

"So Izzy must focus." – Dora-the-Kid answered.

"Well… I guess he is right. We must play fair with them." – said Holly.

"Will you? Prove it." – Dora-the-Kid told. He then turned his face behind, and walked to the field once again. They saw again, without talking, looked to Dora-rinho. Dora-rinho stood for a while, less talking. Suddenly, he talked: "I think I'll change someone after 15 minutes." They were surprised, but… Isabella did not ask first. Instead, it was Holly: "Will you change who?" But Dora-rinho did not speak. He just smiled, and… walked away. Unfortunately, he completely forgot Dora-the-Kid said before. And then, 15 minutes relax was over. They came back to the field…

/-/

The second half just began for a minute, Dora-rinho suddenly changed player: Holly out, Irina in. Kid shocked: "I thought you remembered. Now…" but he must stop his anger. After that, he sat back.

#####

**Nicholas Brussels:** It looks like… Dora-rinho wants to change a player. And the out is… Holly?

**Alberto Lacarez:** Wow wow wow… Is that a mistake? Holly is playing very good in the match.

**Nicholas Brussels:** Oh no… Maybe it is the truth. The player will in is Irina of Fireside Danville. Oh dear… what do you think, Alberto?

**Alberto Lacarez:** Either, Nicholas. But might be it was Dora-rinho's plan?

**Nicholas Brussels:** I do not know, Al. But when Jürgen Klinsmann has taken a seat, he would be surprised about that. Now he is sitting in a VIP seat at the moment.

**Alberto Lacarez:** Kilinsmann? Oh wow… Well, let's return back to the main match…

#####

Irina came to the stadium. Dora-the-Kid then came to Dora-rinho:

"You make me shocked."

"I know. It's fun, huh?"

"?"

Meanwhile, in the stadium, Isabella and her team still tried to drive back the attack from the New Orleans Orion. Nikolaya recognized that she would not defeat the defensive line, so she wanted the coach change player. Dino, the 30 years old coach, looked at the seat.

"Well, it's time to change the match."

It was the minute of 56. In the stand, Phineas was watching the match. He decided.

"Okay gang, it's time to make the match more exciting."

They covered a major carpet with the art of origami in full Auditorium B of the stadium. That rug has emblems of the Fireside Girls, and was moving in a smooth manner. Isabella had a support from her biggest fan: Phineas Flynn. But… Dora-the-Kid angered about Isabella, might be she lost her focus to the match. He yelled:

"**GET BACK TO THE REAL LIFE, ISABELLA GARCIA-SHAPIRO**!"

Izzy woke. She suddenly saw the ball was coming through. She jumped to catch, but she failed. Instead, she collided with an opponent (Josephine), prompting Josephine fell in controlled. A directed free kick. Nikolaya would do it.

#####

**Nicholas Brussels:** Oh my God. Alberto, look at that."

**Alberto Lacarez:** What a direct kick. Nikolaya, the Russian Japanese girl would kick the ball. Both of we know that in Russia, she has learnt free kick very good. It does seem like the Fireside Danville has a trouble. They must pray for that.

**Nicholas Brussels:** Let's see what will happen to the Fireside Danville. I suggest that they need to fight.

#####

The free kick made Dino Postanha was happy: "Oh yes. What a match. Show it before I replace Kate." while Dora-the-Kid scared: "What the…" Dora-rinho didn't talk any word. On the field, Nikolaya prepared herself. Isabella shouted:

"Okay girls! Move up! We need to get that ball before it cross us."

Nikolaya just smiled. Then, she told: "Like Pirlo for a while." She kicked. The ball's… crossed Ursula, Brigette, Gretchen, Ginger and… Isabella. It headed to Abby. Abby jumped, but she did too late. The ball was passed, and took the lead for the New Orleans Orion.

#####

**Alberto Lacarez:** **GOAL!**

**Nicholas Brussels:** **GOAL! WHAT A KICK!**

**Alberto Lacarez:** Indeed! Too shames for the Fireside Danville. They cannot defeat the foot of Nikolaya. 1-0 for the visitor.

**Nicholas Brussels:** The Fireside Danville is no match to the semi-finalist last championship, but nothing is impossible. What will happen later? It was the minute of 59.

#####

Dora-rinho was surprised. He called the girls back, and asked:

"We are losing advantages! What now?"

"I guess we need some luck to do that." – Gretchen told.

"I don't mean that… but… we should score a goal. Prove it." – spoke Ginger.

"Ginger… they have changed a player. Look!" – Abby told. They looked to the opposite, and saw Kate was out, while Nadia Pestroyan, an Armenian American, was in. That Armenian was called as 'Juan Mata of Armenia'. Dora-the-Kid knew it was a trouble, but he did not say. Then, the match continued. They began to pass the ball once again…

They took the ball. Irina passed to Katie, and Katie passed to Milly. Right then, Brigette ran to the front line, tried to attack. But the New Orleans Orion's defenders defensive too tied. They could not pass. But their chance wasn't ended. They kept continuing, but failed. Emily stood up, felt worried:

"Kid, Rinho…"

"What?" – questioned Dora-rinho.

"Take a look…"

Both three looked. Kid realized that Nadia was running with the ball, and she kept moving very good. It was better than Nikolaya. Nadia passed through Mika, Jelena and even… Isabella and Brigette. She wanted to pass more, but then she was stopped by Ginger. It was the minute of 65. Ginger took the ball for Gretchen.

"Do it, my bookworm friend!"

"Agree!"

Gretchen kept the ball, but due to her body, she could not go farther. In the stand, Wilhelmsson told to Klinsmann:

"Hey, are you Jürgen Klinsmann _**(^^)***_?"

"Yes. You're… Christian Wilhelmsson?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"What do you want to talk?"

"It seems like… I want to ask you about the girl who wears glasses and brunette-haired."

"That girl?" – Klinsmann pointed to Gretchen. Wilhelmsson nodded: "After the match, I will meet her."

Meanwhile, Isabella tried to score a goal. But she was not success. Dora-the-Kid the shouted:

"BRING ADYSON TO THE FIELD, IDIOT!"

Dora-rinho felt afraid about the match, so he decided to bring Adyson to the stadium. Dora-rinho then said:

"Ursula! Adyson Sweetwater's going to go on the field!"

That was his second change. He changed: Ursula out, Adyson in. Adyson felt disappointed, so that was her chance. Right then, the referee accepted. He had only one last change. It was the minute 0f 71. After arrived to the stadium, Adyson took the ball immediately, no telling a word. She did not pass to Isabella like the other. For all 29 minutes left. It made tension between Izzy and Addy began.

#####

**Nicholas Brussels:** Oh my dear… it seems like Isabella had been forgotten. Adyson doesn't listen to the team's captain.

**Alberto Lacarez:** Nicholas, what a shame for the host. They are close to be defeated.

**Nicholas Brussels:** Oh… that was I am talking about.

#####

The Fireside Danville needed to score a goal. But Phineas and Ferb were losing hope. Dora-the-Kid angered:

"TRY IT!"

But they couldn't. Nadia used that time to change the match. She passed the ball to Danila, and Danila to Nikolaya. They used some trick to do. She passed that ball, made the line of 3 players. They were in the defensive line of Fireside Danville.

"You can't trick my team any longer." – Irina told.

"Who need that old trick? I've got the new!" – replied Nadia.

Nadia kicked very high. But Alania knew, so she caught the ball very fast. After then, she shot to the net. Abby stopped the first, but the kick was too strong, so the ball flew back to Nadia. Nadia kicked, and scored a goal. 2-0.

#####

**Alberto Lacarez:** Oh!… **GOAL!**

**Nicholas Brussels:** It was the minute of 80, and the visitor takes the lead **2-0!**

**Alberto Lacarez:** Someone said that it was the big TROUBLE for the Fireside Danville.

**Nicholas Brussels:** Yup! Like I said, it is 2-0…

#####

The match continued. Dora-rinho felt hard, while Kid shouted to Rinho: "YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING EXCEPT FORGETFUL!" Dora-rinho looked down, and told: "We are lost…" Meanwhile, Ferb looked to the team, with hopeless. He didn't talk, but knew that the team was defeated. The crowd prepared to leave. It was the minute of 83.

In the field, Izzy and her team still tried, but Nikolaya had changed to defense. The last championship's semi-finalist played very good, so Isabella could not do anything. At the minute of 90, Adyson took the ball from Isabella's foot, made Izzy surprised: "HEY…!" But Adyson wouldn't listen back. Later, the referee added time: 2 minutes. With the led 2-0, the New Orleans Orion used a change: Halley out, Maria in. Dino Postanha only waited the end, but suddenly… Maria crashed down Brigette. A free kick, their last chance to restore the honor. Adyson would kick it.

"Please Isabella,… you can't win. Learn something from me."

"What?"

Adyson… shot the ball. But… the ball flew to the stand. Finally, the referee whistled: the end of the match.

#####

**Alberto Lacarez:** Ohh… So the match is ended. 2-0 for the New Orleans Orion. What a shame.

**Nicholas Brussels:** Exactly, Al. The New Orleans Orion is too strong for the Fireside Danville. They need some luck on their last two matches in the group.

**Alberto Lacarez:** Looks like Klinsmann has found something about the match. Well, we will see you again, after 1 hour. Thank you for watching.

#####

(**)

* * *

In the field, Nikolaya helped Isabella stand up. Nikolaya talked:

"In soccer, win and lost is a fragile distance. Don't be so sad."

"I know. Thank you, Nikolaya."

"Yup. See you on your two next matches. I'll go to see."

Outside, Dora-the-Kid yelled to Dora-rinho and the team:

"BOTH OF YOU! YOU MUST RETURN BACK TO PRACTICE UNTIL YOU LEARN A SOCCER LESSON!"

But while Kid is going to mad, surprisingly a voice said:

"Don't be so angry to them. They're just… childs. Respect them for a while, okay?"

"Who said that?"

He turned behind. Dora-rinho jumped: "Aha… It's…"

* * *

Who said that?…

* * *

_**(^^) Christian Wilhelmsson (1979-) is a Swedish soccer player. His nickname is 'Chippen'. He, with Zlatan Ibrahimovi**__**ć, was born in Malmö, Sweden, and became famous players (not all) in around the world. Unlike his counterpart only plays in Europe, Wilhelmsson has traveled to the United States and Middle East, and also played with David Beckham in Los Angeles Galaxy, before moved to Baniyas in United Arab Emirates. He has got married with Oksana Andersson, a Russian-born Swedish model. He only scored 9 goals as a player of the national team, unlike Ibra.**_

_**(^^)* **__**Jürgen Klinsmann (1964-) is a German soccer coach who is working as the United States Soccer team's manager. He was the famous player during his era, when he played for Internazionale (Inter Milan), Monaco, Tottenham, Bayern Munich and Sampdoria. He plays for West Germany from 1980-1987, and for Germany from 1987-1998. He became the head coach of Germany from 2004-2006, helped them gained the third place, behind France (runner up) and Italy (champion), during the 2006 FIFA World Cup in his homeland. He coached Bayern Munich from 2008-2009, but he wasn't successful, despite Bayern played very good under him.**_


	14. Christian Wilhelmsson (1)

It was Christian Wilhelmsson. Right then, Dora-rinho said:

"Christian Wilhelmsson! Swedish star player… and Ibra's friend."

"Yup. Are you Dora-rinho?" – Wilhelmsson asked.

"From Brazil with ball."

But then, Christian did smile. He asked: "I want to meet a girl. She wears glasses, short and brunette-haired. Where is she?" Dora-the-Kid surprised, looked to Gretchen, and said: "You are. Come here, Wilhelmsson wants something from you." Gretchen came to Wilhelmsson, and questioned herself: "What did he want from me?" Wilhelmsson then told:

"Are you alright? I think you have a problem."

"You are Swedish player, but… I thought you're in…"

"Calm down. I'm not scaring you. Besides, I have watched the match, and I felt disappointed about that. But when I look at you, I saw something very big inside you, little girl."

"Oh… I see it… But… how do I can play a real match?"

"Here. Tomorrow, I'll teach you. Now, let's return to home, and watch the TV about the next match between El Paso Diamonds and Seattle Marines."

"Why are you here?" – Isabella questioned.

"I'll explain. Right now, go home."

Wilhelmsson smiled. He brought the girl out for a while, but it seemed like that he wanted to go with Kid, Dora-rinho and Gretchen. Kid asked:

"Why do you follow us?"

"It is simple. Let me tell the story…"

* * *

#####

The Swedish Bosnian player Ibra told to Wilhelmsson.

"Hey, I need you to do something: remember Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho?"

"Those guys in your mind,… and picture?"

"Ohlala… You're right. Now they'd join as managers of Fireside Danville. A blogger said that."

"Really?"

"Of course I am! I'm not lying!"

"Why should I go? You're tired?"

"NO! I have a job… with Paris Saint-Germain, the current champion of Ligue 1."

"Oh… I see. Well, maybe I will join, okay? Good."

"Congratulation, Christian Wilhelmsson. I glad to see you train the girls."

"Zlatan Ibrahimović, I and you proud about our Swedish heritages."

"You know I'm Swedish Bosnian?"

"Or… Swedish Croatian."

#####

* * *

"That is… my reason why." – Christian told. Kid did laugh, and said: "Cut the scene for a while. I need something else for changing plan. I want them must revival back." Wilhelmsson nodded, but he looked like hadn't have any plan. He went out, and continued…

(**)

**_The match…_**

#####

**Nicholas Brussels:** It seems like the Seattle Marines' players did control the game in any moment.

**Alberto Lacarez:** Agree with Brussels. By a way, the girls from Seattle could control it better. But… I guess they need time.

#####

The mach between Seattle Marines and El Paso Diamonds was happening very strain. Dora-the-Kid told:

"Is that…?"

"Not yet. Look. Is that the current result 1-0 for Seattle?"

The Fireside Girls did not think so much. They wanted to repair their mistake after the first match. But Kid disappointed, so he was watching without speaking a word. But right then, he stood up and said: "I'll go out for a while." When he went out, the score tied 1-1. Wilhelmsson talked the girls:

"Look at that, girls! It might change the match. You see it?"

"But… why are you following us?" – Adyson asked.

"Look about the match, it makes me realized something different. I guess… that was not normal…"

"No… I'm asking you." – replied Adyson.

"Oh… Ah… I heard about the Fireside Girls in their main website in the Internet. I knew it from an ex-member of the troop from Canada and Belgium. They talked to me."

"From Canada and Belgium? So… not Dora-the-Kid or Isabella, or others?"

"Exactly. You know what I mean: train your team to gain the glory. But both of you must play like a partner, friend, got it? After the first match, I realized the problem of the team. I'll change it for few day… with Dora-rinho. I'll do it tomorrow."

"Okay. But… what about me?" – Gretchen asked too.

"Ah… I saw you played in the stadium, and realized that you were being controlled, so you couldn't know where you are. You must stop listening, and play like a real player."

"Like… a real player?"

"Trust me. I'm not wrong. Look at the match." – Wilhelmsson repeated…

#####

**Alberto Lacarez:** Oh my dear! When before the goal of Marquez, the Seattle Marines' players danced samba in front of them. But… guess what? El Paso doesn't want to surrender so fast. It is the minute of 79.

**Nicholas Brussels:** Yup. But a lot of American people are Hispanic. Marquez is one of them. And we know that Mexico is the famous team in the world.

#####

Meanwhile, in home, Isabella kept looking to the TV. She saw that player in the side of Seattle Marines: vice-captain Tamara Katenko. Isabella saw she was jumping out of players of El Paso Diamonds. Tamara passed the ball, but her team's captain seemed like was not a kicker. She failed.

"Girls! Do you see that girl?"

"I know! It's Tamara Katenko, an ex-member of the Fireside Girls." – Holly answered.

"We are going to face her at the second match." – Katie said.

"So… we need a plan to defeat Tamara." – planned Dora-rinho.

"Oh, so you have a plan?" – Gretchen asked. Dora-rinho nodded, and said to Christian Wilhelmsson. Christian told: "Say it later, okay?" and he told: "Hey, speak about soccer, where is Dora-the-Kid?" Right then, Izzy also asked: "Hey, where is Pinky?"

#####

"Pinky the Chihuahua, I have a mission for you. Professor Poofenplotz… has created a dangerous inator… but… unfortunately, she is being sickness. I also… hit her virus, so… I feel sick now. Your mission is… HHHXXXXXXX!"

"(Is that you are too sick to say?)"

"No… you go to prevent Poofenplotz, while I will cure at… hic…"

#####

Dora-the-Kid was in a bar. He was drinking beer, and turned drunk. He then called to his friend from Spain.

"¡Hola, mi hermano!" (_Hello, my brother!_)

"Jaja! Dora-the-Kid, ¿no?" (_Haha! Dora-the-Kid, isn't it?_)

"De los Estados Unidos con amor, mi amigo, yo quiero preguntarte… ¿Has… VI Campeonato de Girl Scouts… en Internet?" (_From the U.S. with love, my friend, I want to ask you… Have you watched… the Girl Scouts' Championship… in the Internet?_)

"Lol ¿Estás siendo borrachos?" (_No. Are you being drunk?_)

"¿QUÉ? ES QUE LA FRATERNIDAD?" (WHAT? IS THAT BROTHERHOOD?)

"¡Cállate! No me gusta su olor. Voy a ir a Estados Unidos unos días más tarde, so… levantarse y dejar de contar!" (_Shut up! I hate your smell. I'm going to go to the USA few days later, so… get up and stop telling!_)

"**¿QUÉ? ¡ESPAÑOL!**" (_**WHAT? SPANISH!**_)

Kid came out with a drunk face, and sang so many songs in the street with nothing called 'life' with him. After singing a song, he laughed big, made everyone in the street thought he was crazy. He did not know that the match was ended 1-1.

(**)

#####

* * *

Meanwhile, Dora-rinho and Christian walked outside. They even didn't mind about Dora-the-Kid.

"Indeed. Well, we need a new way to help them. Remember, the next matches in group B will play in tomorrow."

"I know! I know! But… how?" – Dora-rinho questioned.

"Dora-rinho, I suggest you need to help them."

"Yeah. Hey… is that… similar?"

Both looked and saw it was Kid. He is drunk, and singing like a crazy person. They brought him back to home, but felt… shamed. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb came home, they felt worried for the team.

"Oh man… we need to find something back for Isabella."

* * *

Next day…

The gang arrived. But surprisingly, Christian Wilhelmsson told:

"Girls, we have a training program. Let's begin, now. Afternoon we will go to the stadium."

* * *

What is that mean from Christian Wilhelmsson? (Sorry I'm bored.)


	15. Christian Wilhelmsson (2)

_**P.S.:**_

**: Tom and Jerry belongs to William Hanna and Joseph Barbera.**

**: Camp Lazlo belongs to Joe Murray.**

**: Christian Wilhelmsson and Karim Benzema belong to real.**

* * *

_***SPECIAL NEW***_

_**Result:**_

_**Group A:**_

_**Fireside Danville 0-2 New Orleans Orion.**_

_**Seattle Marines 1-1 El Paso Diamonds.**_

* * *

Dora-the-Kid was very mad until the gang stopped him. Under the command of Christian Wilhelmsson, the order had been restored. He shouted: "STAY IN HERE UNTIL YOU'RE FINE. Meanwhile, I'll help them for a while." He commanded the team practice for a while… a light practice. Kid asked Dora-rinho:

"Are you sure that Wilhelmsson would help us?"

"Of course I am!"

"Make sure that's right. I don't think we can change much for this."

"Oh come on, man!"

Those mysterious persons were walking on the street, watched the TV at the morning. That guy just laughed quietly:

"Well, maybe the God will eliminate them once and for all."

His minions looked too. Right then, he said: "Move out. Before the rain for a while, I think… we should visit Eliza M. Feyerseid and her team in the Local Stadium." His minions agreed, and followed. Meanwhile, Isabella tried to spleen the ball out, but… it was too difficult for her. Emily also learnt how to get a ball. Dora-rinho then did smile for a moment.

"Indeed, my friends. It seems like we have a great work. Now… might be it will be rain, so… we should leave here."

"Rain?"

They looked at the sky, and recognized it. During that time, the rain was coming, so Wilhelmsson called:

"Alright girls. Let's move out from the stadium. Afternoon we're going to watch the match."

"That Swedish guy looks so easy for them!" – Kid quarreled about it. But Emily and Francesca talked: "Kid, you should learn something. No angry, no tired, no worry and… no trouble too." Dora-rinho also told that, and brought him out. They returned to the club's house. Meanwhile, those guys appeared, but saw… nothing.

"Damn… I thought they would practice in here. Let's get out of there before the rain."

#####

10:00 A.M

_Fireside Girls Club's house…_

Phineas talked to Eliza during the rain.

"Hi Mrs. Eliza. I want to ask about those attacks before."

"Phineas… Is that Phineas? Oh, if you want to know, listen here: some strange guys want to destroy our team, but I don't know who are they. Despite those problems, I and my team still joined the championship."

"So they still… or stopped hunting us?"

"I don't know. All depend on the match. We are standing in the last place right in our group, Phin."

"Wow… Well, I guess we have a job to do."

"Do for nothing, boy!" – Kid said, He wasn't happy much. He spoke some few words in the window about those attacks, and Rinho decided that was another relative with terrorist. Kid wouldn't. The rain only happened for 20 minutes, then ended.

"Isabella, are you alright?" – Emily asked.

"I'm fine, Emily. I am… I-I-I…"

#####

Meanwhile…

Barcelona, Spain

In the capital of Catalunya, a Kid's friend from Spain was preparing to go to Danville. He was in Barcelona-El Prat Airport, Barcelona:

"Atención todos: pasajeros volarían la aerolínea de vuelos de Air Canada 4041 en Toronto, permiso abordar el avión en 15 minutos. Gracias. Repetición: todos los pasajeros volarían…" (_Attention everyone: passengers would fly the Air Canada flight airline 4041 to Toronto, for permission to board the plane in 15 minutes. Thank you. Repeat: all passengers would fly…_)

That man said: "It's time now. Dora-the-Kid, I'm coming." He brought his onion storage to Canada, then later to the USA. He looked to the phone, and said: "No one can bully my amigo."

#####

14:35 P.M

Danville, United States

**Group B:**

**: Milwaukee Leaky Lake Squirrels vs. Boston Bluecoats**

**: Anchorage Medveds vs. Washington White Ladies**

_**BUZZ!**_

#####

They were speaking about the GSC. But something happened…

**Mick Rustak:** Ah! Welcome back to the Girl Scouts Championship. It's time for the second match… Hey! What a cat! GET OUT OF HERE!

They were Tom and Jerry. They were fighting inside (by some how they went to inside successfully). Later, Nicholas Brussels brought them out, and let them sat in… VIP seats,… to make sure they weren't chasing anymore.

**Nicholas Brussels:** Hoho… I can't wait to see it, Mick. At the moment, Patsy Smiles still control the ball.

* * *

#####

(**)

_**The match…**_

Kid walked in the Danville International Complex, where he suddenly met Tom and Jerry. Kid and Rinho realized, ran close and happy:

"Brotherhood!"

"Kid,… Rinho,… OH BOY! Remember the time in Tajikistan, Serbia, Afghanistan and Iraq?" (read _A Story of the Civil War_)

"Of course! You think who we are?" – Dora-the-Kid said.

"By a way… why we were in there?" – asked Dora-rinho. Jerry shocked: "Talk later. Now I need to watch the match!" Meanwhile, the match turned to minute of 43. The score was 0-0. Tom and Jerry just laughed: "No one will score a goal until the end of first half." Suddenly…

#####

**Nicholas Brussels:** Patsy took the ball and she's driving all the players of Boston. It's close to goal…

**Mick Rustak**: CHANCE! CHANCE!

**Nicholas Brussels:** And it is…

#####

Patsy drove very well. She passed to Angelica, then to Nina Neckerly. Kid and the gang opened their eyes: "What the…" then Patsy kept the ball again, kicked. 1-0 for Milwaukee.

#####

**Mick Rustak:** GOAL! 1-0 for Milwaukee! It does seem like Milwaukee Leaky Lake will become a real team in the championship.

**Nicholas Brussels:** Totally! Well, Rustak, guess what? The match has changed.

#####

Isabella looked close to Patsy, and told: "Oh my! Patsy is the captain of the Milwaukee. If we don't stop her, she will score a goal." Christian Wilhelmsson talked to Karim Benzema was in the stadium (VIP stand):

"You need to see, Karim."

"Damn… I don't think those girls could play good like that. Besides, Boston has joined three years ago."

"But they were eliminated in group stage?"

"…hhuuhh… That's right."

Meanwhile, Kid saw Mucus, Milwaukee's coach, looked back. She looked Kid like an idiot, prompting angry Kid. But he must refrain from it. He didn't say anything, except prepared a gun.

/-/

In the second half, Milwaukee still kept that speed. It made the Boston players felt hard to stop Patsy. Patsy shot again. 2-0 for Milwaukee Leaky Lake Squirrels. Christian Wilhelmsson and Karim Benzema smiled, but felt worried about the team. Dora-rinho were clipping the video to capture every move. Boston still couldn't have any new plan, so they failed. 3-0, and once again was Patsy Smiles.

#####

**Nicholas Brussels:** It was the minute of 71, and 3-0 is enough for Milwaukee. Congratulation Patsy Smiles. She makes me remember Lionel Messi.

**Mick Rustak:** Lionel Messi? Oh… looks like Messi has a student.

**Nicholas Brussels:** Correctly. Messi and Patsy!

#####

Tom and Jerry were surprised. They realized that Patsy was not normal, she was special. Tom told:

"I guess we need to invite Lionel Messi from FC Barcelona."

In the minute of 85, Patsy passed to another girl made Kid… laughed: Gretchen Alligator. He looked to the bookworm:

"Well, I guess you should see your… COUNTERPART! HAHA…!"

"You make me laugh too!" – Wilhelmsson said. Gretchen Alligator kicked and defeated. 4-0. No one couldn't believe on their eyes anymore. It was the minute of 88. And finally, with only 2 minutes added, nothing change. The final result was 4-0.

#####

**Nicholas Brussels**: Wow! What a glory for the Milwaukee Leaky Lake Squirrels! 4-0 win!

**Mick Rustak:** Indeed! Well, thank you for watching!

#####

(**)

* * *

Wilhelmsson really afraid about the match, so he got back. He said:

"We need a plan, girl. From now…"

* * *

They was shocked…


	16. Chapter 16

_**P.S:**_

**: Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho belong to Michiaki Tanaka and Mitani Yukihiro.**

**: Helga Pataki and Phoebe Heyerdahl belong to Craig Bartlett.**

**: Christian Wilhelmsson belongs to real.**

* * *

They looked back to Phineas. It did seem like they wanted Phineas' help. Wilhelmsson understood the problem, but he also had something on his mind: Milwaukee Leaky Lake Squirrels play's style. Dora-rinho had a video about that, so he gave to Christian.

"Well, I guess we have something. I know your problem."

Christian Wilhelmsson jumped: "Good! You have a video?! Bring to me." He brought it, and then, Kid said: "Looks like God bless us. Use something from them might help us gain victory at the second match." They brought it. The gang looked to them, but did not understand their mean.

"What's going on?" – Holly asked.

"Who know? They are very funny about that." – answered Adyson.

"We need to see they're thinking, if… we have some." – said Irina.

"Hey… how about Melahat?" – Serada asked.

All of them were surprised: "Ah! So… you spent time in the U.S. to learn English?" Serada nodded, but she still only spoke few English words. Brigette just smiled: "Oh don't worry. You'll know English more. Besides, I also spent lots of time to learn English, so I know English like today." Isabella suddenly said: "Hey, maybe Serada was right. We should visit her." And they came to the hospital…

#####

_Danville Hospital…_

"She's going to be having surgery?" – Isabella shocked.

"Yup. She is, and I'm going to do it." – the doctor replied.

"So… so…" – Gretchen said.

"It looks like the complications of Melahat weighs more than the original thought. I afraid that has only the operating steps is through out. But due to the rather heavy wounds, so… so…" – the doctor talked.

"She will die in few days later?" – Serada's tears up. The Fireside Girls also close to cry. But they would not want to cry, so they tried to be strong. But they couldn't hold any longer. They needed to bring a present for Melahat. Meanwhile…

#####

_Gretchen's house…_

"As if the Israeli Air Force struck the provinces in southern Syria, and disable the S-300 systems that Russia sold to Al-Assad, we'll have the ability to set up a no-fly zone perfectly, understand?" – Dora-the-Kid told to Nihan, then Nihan nodded. Later, Nihan asked.

"What about my niece?"

"What niece?"

"Melahat, my niece. She is in America."

"What?" – Kid was surprised. He realized the accident was happened few days ago, so he said: "Nihan, forget it. Right now we have a situation in Turkey and Syria." Nihan turned unhappy: "Okay… well,…" Kid tried: "Come on, man. Don't be sad. Melahat was okay. Don't be worry, she will be fine. Trust me." But Nihan did not want to listen. That soldier said: "I want to meet real!" but Kid cut down the phone. He became scared. He did not want to say any moment. Meanwhile, Wilhelmsson and Dora-rinho gathered to plan:

"Dora-rinho, listen to me. The foot of Patsy Smiles, my friend of The Doraemons."

"Patsy Smiles looks like an un-normal girl."

"Exactly. You know what I mean? We have a problem… and a safety plan."

"You should go to Gravity Falls, and meet a mad man name Stan."

"Gravity Falls?"

"Yeah. That man named…"

"Stan? He is a footballer?"

"I guess." – Dora-rinho seemed to be forget so fast. Wilhelmsson felt crashed down because him. Later, Wilhelmsson called Dora-the-Kid, who was worried inside. Christian asked:

"Want to eat some? We'll go to Beirut."

"Beirut Restaurant?"

"Let's eat some."

"Agree! Do it."

And both three went out…

#####

07:11 P.M

Danville, United States

_Beirut Restaurant…_

"Cuisine from Lebanon: a shisha, please!" – Dora-rinho called. Kid was telling to Wilhelmsson about the girl named Melahat. Wilhelmsson was shocked later:

"Are you kidding, Kid? It'll destroy you."

"Look, I'm worrying about the health of Melahat. She has been attacked few days ago, nd I don't know what happen to her, but it seems like she wasn't returned yet."

"Could you think those were attacks?"

"Quiet, Christian. I smell something danger in here, Beirut Restaurant."

And he was right. That mysterious guy arrived again, this time looked for beer. Kid, Rinho and Christian gathered, said: "How about… assault that man?" and they armed. Suddenly, a tomboyish voice loud:

"You can't do it, guys."

"Who are you?" – Kid aimed gun.

"Just call me… Pataki."

"Pataki… what did you want?" – Kid asked.

"He has been got help from other. If you assault them, you will be outnumbered. You can't do it. But I know who behind."

"What?" – Kid shocked.

"Who stand behind? Tell me! Tell me!" – jumped Dora-rinho.

"I watched few days ago, two little guys gave him money to revenge who, but… I don't know who is being revenged. You must follow him for a while."

"How did you know that?" – Christian questioned Pataki.

"Look at outside." – Pataki said. Kid turned first, and realized so much about this: a top of dozen men were standing outside, with gun inside the rover. Kid said:

"She's right. We can't do it. We must watch him."

"How do you recognize that?" – asked Christian.

"Here." – Kid looked to the rover outside. They sat back, and ate their foods, but still kept be careful about him. That guy did not know them, so after the eating, he left away. Kid told:

"Who you are, Pataki… thank you."

They went away. Right then, Pataki showed that she was Helga Pataki. Helga told to Phoebe, her friend:

"Follow them, Pheebs. If not, we will be danger."

"Follow them?"

"Just do it, Pheebs."

"Uh… okay. I'll." – Phoebe left away.

#####

Meanwhile…

"Will she alright?" – Emily asked.

"She will be okay. I hope so." – the doctor replied. The troop left away with tears, while the doctor also sad too. Then, he began the surgery. Isabella saw Phineas was waiting her.

"What is going on, Isabella?"

"Nothing… nothing…"

And they left. Meanwhile, Dora-the-Kid, Dora-rinho and Christian went out the restaurant, and looked close to the mystery person. Dora-rinho took a photo, and they got a photo of that rover. Kid smiled:

"Good job, bro. Unless El helps us, we must do it alone."

They didn't follow. Instead, they came back home. They brought a new hope from that. At that moment, Christian bought a newspaper and read it. They were going on the street, waited tomorrow.


	17. Case begins

_In the air…_

That guy named El was sitting down in the plane. He looked to the clouds, and he gave a smile to a female flight attendants. He was a playboy among girls, so she smiled too, and… blushed. El smiled, and represented himself:

"Mi nombre es El Matadora de Catalunya, de España. Vengo a ayudar a mis hermanos." (_My name is El Matadora of Catalunya, from Spain. I'm coming to help my brothers._)

* * *

_***SPECIAL NEW***_

_**Result:**_

_**Group B:**_

_**Milwaukee Leaky Lake Squirrels 4-0 Boston Bluecoats**_

_**Anchorage Medveds 2-2 Washington White Ladies.**_

* * *

#####

**Group C:**

**: Real Miami vs. San Francisco Lockside**

**: Chicago Wings vs. New York Girls City**

* * *

Next day…

03:50 P.M

_Rutherford B. Hayes Stadium…_

(**)

_**The match…**_

#####

**Emilia Bartensen:** It seems like Andrea keeps the ball very good. She is driving all the players of San Francisco.

**Alberto Lacarez:** Emilia, Andrea is better than that.

**Emilia Bartensen:** Al, she is a wonderful player. She never gives up until she scores a goal. But it does seem like sometimes she is too… individuals?

**Alberto Lacarez:** Well, it might be right. But at the moment, they are the defending champions of the GSC.

**Emilia Bartensen:** Let's see…

#####

It was the minute of 20, and Real Miami was taking the led 1-0. The gang was watching TV.

"Isabella, it's Andrea." – Adyson said.

"Damn! She still individuals! No friend, no ally, she plays lonely, like she is the best!" – Isabella sharply scolded.

"Chief! Right now we are losing in our group. We are standing 4th, last!" – worried Gretchen.

"I know, Grettie." – Isabella answered.

"But… while we are here, where is Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho?" – Irina asked. Emily showed: "They are in the stadium." They're surprised, looked to the TV…

#####

_Rutherford B. Hayes Stadium…_

Tom, Jerry, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho walked in the stadium. They couldn't find seats, so they became mad: "Where're our places? WHERE?" Jerry suddenly saw it: "Hey. Don't despise me! I found it! A rat is still better." They ran, and took those places. Tom Cat threatened Jerry: "I'll eat you in the stand right now." and sat down in. Suddenly, Kid saw that guy who attacked them fourth times appeared. This time his followers were… Thaddeus and Thor?

"Hey! What is happening here? Who is that man? And why he brought two childs?"

"Who know? Keep watching!" – talked Dora-rinho.

"Who is he? Why are you worried?" – Tom asked.

"Just quiet!" – Kid yelled quietly. He didn't want that man recognize him. So he aimed the gun, prepared first. But… he only sat down in here for a moment. Then, he gave money to Thaddeus and Thor.

"Here is your money."

"Thank you."

#####

Meanwhile…

**Alberto Lacarez:** It was the minute of 38. Real Miami still takes the lead 1-0. Nothing is changed at the moment.

**Emilia Bartensen:** Alberto, it seems like there is nothing change from Real Miami. Still only Andrea plays attack.

**Alberto Lacarez:** If they do not change their tactics, they will be defeated in the second half.

**Emilia Bartensen:** Indeed.

#####

The match still continued. Andrea still played individual, so she made her teammate suspected her. But with her talent, she made their suspects disappeared. She kicked the ball, and… 2-0 for Real Miami. Kid told:

"I guess the girl named Andrea Nicoletti would challenge Isabella once again.

Thomas, Jerry and Dora-rinho used a Lebanese shisha, threw it to someone want to eat, to make sure that that mystery man didn't notice them. They whistled.

"Oh man, who is that guy again?"

This time, he left the seat. They followed him. Meanwhile, the match had counted to the minute of 45. Two minutes added. Nothing left for them. Andrea played the ball without fear, and she passed to Chen. But Chen was a defender, not a forward, so she fell down, and missed. Dora-the-Kid told:

"Were you in Lebanon few years ago during the conflict with Israel?"

"2006? Yeah, I was." – repeated Jerry Mouse.

"Me too. An Armenian Lebanese guy taught me that we must look close to them before they leave."

"Lebanese Armenian?" – asked Tom.

"You should eat Le Hanoi in Beirut, Lebanon." – Dora-the-Kid said.

"Le Hanoi?" – asked Tom again.

"It is the Vietnamese Restaurant… in Lebanon."

"Wow wow wow… Hang on… why shouldn't we call them are Vietnamese in Lebanon?"

"Very funny, Thomas!" They kept calm, came close to the seat where he was sitting in, with armed. But that man came back, saw… their shadows. He was standing for a moment, until realized that he was being hunted. He ran away. Jerry saw it, shouted:

"HE'S RUNNING AWAY! GET HIM!"

/-/

They looked up, and realized. They began the chasing against that man. He ran, they ran too. Meanwhile, the match was ended first half. They were relaxing. He ran to Andrea, and hit her.

"GET OUT OUR THERE!"

Andrea yelled: "OH YEAH, YOU FREAK!" but then Tom, Jerry, Kid and Rinho hit her too: "OUCH!" They stood up, and continued chasing. Nicoletti fell down, unconscious in 4 minutes. Kid shouted:

"HANDS UP! YOU ARE UNDER ARRESTED!"

"Are you sure?" – Tom asked.

"I'm sure!" – Kid yelled.

They kept running. But then, he threw a grenade. It wasn't killing any one, but blew so much smoke. He had escaped. The four persons had failed: "Sit!" They returned back. But that man called to the others:

"Men! I have a problem."

/-/

Back to second half, nothing changed much. Andrea passed the ball to Alexa, but Alexa passed failure. The girls from San Francisco kept the ball, and were driving against Real Miami. Alex Padin, captain of San Francisco Lockside, kicked. 1-2.

#####

**Emilia Bartensen:** Oh my God! San Francisco Lockside! 1-2! Alex Padin!

**Alberto Lacarez:** I'm very amazed about Padin. She's not a best player, and she's very clumsy. But now, she has changed the match.

#####

It was the minute of 60. But both four had left the stadium. Meanwhile, in home, Isabella said:

"It seems like Andrea need to learn something from that. Two days later we are going to face Seattle Marines, and we must not make that mistake once again."

"I know Chief." – Gretchen said.

And they turned off the TV. They left. The match later was ended 3-1. They didn't see the score of Marietta Nicoletti, Andrea's twin sister. But the next match was later ended 0-1 for New York.

(**)

* * *

Next day…

It was a relax day for the team. Isabella came to Phineas house, and said her words: "Whatcha' doin?" Phineas said: "You haven't been training today? I think…" Kid and Rinho came back, and spoke:

"Haha… very funny…"

"Kid… He is…"

"Gretchen, what are you doing? GET OUT OF HIM!" – Kid saw Gretchen was… closing to Ferb (in some ways, Dora-the-Kid did not accept Feretchen, might be due to the times in Iraq, Tajikistan, Bosnia, Chechnya and Afghanistan) Gretchen then… walked out: "Oh, I'm sorry, but…" Kid became angry: "**DON'T SAY SORRY! GET OUT OF HIM UNTIL YOU FINISH YOUR JOB!**" and he left away. Dora-rinho said: "What is going on?" Christian Wilhelmsson was here, also questioned himself. But after a while, they came to the Local Stadium, and… continued…


	18. Chapter 18

They trained. This time, Emily tried to catch the ball, but once again, she faced so many mistakes. She wasn't preparing carefully… again, so the team felt bored. They wanted something better.

"Come on! Play like a real player!"

"I-I can't! You kick too… fast." – Emily fell down. Kid said: "She can't play. We need another plan to do." then Kid walked away. No words, no thinking, Kid walked out. Dora-rinho did not mind about that, he continued.

11:30 P.M

_Danville Local Stadium…_

The team relaxed. Dora-rinho said something about the championship, and told to Christian.

"I don't know why they lost so fast?"

"You should watch EPL."

"EPL?"

"You don't know? English Premier League."

"Ohh… But why you should say that?"

"?"

Meanwhile, the gang arrived back home. They were eating some foods during that time. Isabella asked Gretchen about the Seattle Marines, their next challenge.

"Gretchen, do you have any information about Seattle Marines?"

"Seattle Marines? Are we going to face them tomorrow?"

"Exactly. Now I need your information."

"Oh… Okay. I'll."

Then, after a while, Gretchen saw it. She brought to Izzy, and later, Izzy said: "Wow… we have a chance to fix it." After the meal, they came back…

#####

Meanwhile…

Dora-the-Kid was moving on to the hospital. He said to a nurse:

"Excuse me… but have you had a patient named Melahat?"

"Melahat? She was in the surgery room."

"What? Oh my… So, is she alright?"

"Alright? Oh man, you should see again. Her wound is heavier than expected. Yesterday, a group of girls came and continued to pray for the little girl."

"A group of… girls? What's that mean?"

"She is preparing to meet Holy God."

Kid was shocked: "What? No no no, do not say that…" But that nurse also understood the problem, so she said: "You can see from her room. Don't make noise." Kid nodded, and walked quietly. Then, he saw the patient's room, and waiting outside. Kid stood for all day, and only walking on the hospital.

#####

Eliza M. Feyerseid arrived. It was 05:00 P.M. She wasn't seeing Kid, so she asked:

"Hey girls. Where is… Dora-the-Kid?"

"That yellow guy? He was leaving in the morning."

"He did not say the place he come?"

"Yes, yes it is."

Christian Wilhelmsson told: "Are you Eliza M. Feyerseid?" Eliza nodded, and said: "Hey, I knew you. You are Christian Wilhelmsson from Sweden, right?" He nodded back, and said: "Nice to meet you, madame. I also ask where is Dora-the-Kid." They were seeking Kid…

#####

08:17 P.M

_Danville Hospital…_

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Irving arrived to the hospital. They were meeting the nurse who was talking to Kid before…

"Please nurse, I have a present for a friend."

"Oh, what's your name?"

"My name's Phineas Flynn. Here are my friend and brother: Baljeet, Irving and Ferb."

Kid heard all, and was waiting outside. Right then, Ferb gave a top of flowers, and said: "For Melahat, my friend. I hope she is alright." But when they were going out, Kid said:

"Well well, FERB FLETCHER!"

Ferb surprised, and looked back: "Dora-the-Kid, what are you doing here…" Kid told: "Playboy, I want to say something: thanks for you, you make Gretchen lost her focus. Alright, WHAT DID YOU WANT FROM HER? WHY AREN'T YOU SEEKING ANOTHER GIRLS? GET OUT OF HER!" The Kid didn't keep calm was howling in front of Ferb, and grabbed the boy. Normally, Ferb could render Buford fear, but the Kid's not Buford, it also made difficult for him. He replied:

"Please, Kid… I'm loving her, so…"

"SO WHAT?"

"I know myself. I love her, and I-I-I… respect…"

"**You don't respect me, playboy! You are girls' hunter! Thanks for you, you make my times in Bosnia, Chechnya, Iraq and Afghanistan became… USELESS! You make Gretchen quarreled me!**"

"You are wrong, Kid…"

"**Wrong? Your mother! Where is your… REAL MOTHER, OR WHAT THE SIT TO LINDA FLYNN-FLETCHER?**"

"Kid, stop it! STOP!" – Irving helped, but useless.

"**Before I came here, she loved you, but when I appeared, I realized after fallin' to you, she became useless…**"

"But…"

"**Follow your whore Vanessa, and Gretchen will never meet you any more. If she meet you once again, she will be hit my punch. GOT IT? GET OUT!**"

Infact, Kid did not like Ferb follow Gretchen, so he always disturbed them, but failed. That sheriff left away, and sat in the tree near Danville Park, and looked to the sky. He told:

"I don't know… but… will I have got something to fix my mad?"

#####

Meanwhile, Ferb came home with his pain due to Kid. Isabella and Nabeki saw it first, they took him before Ferb fall down. They said: "What is going on you, Ferb?" Ferb didn't say about that, he only said: "I'm fine, guys. Thank you." He came back with sad face. Gretchen and Ginger, were in outside, realized Ferb, then arrived Ginger said:

"Who did that to you?

"Ginger, nothing was happened to me. I want to sleep."

"But…"

Ferb's unconscious for all night. Later, when all came back to beds, Dora-rinho and Wilhelmsson were seeing Kid came back home.

"What is happening to you?"

"Nothing… nothing… nothing… nothing else… else…" – Kid fell down with tears. He tried not to cry, but he couldn't control himself. Dora-rinho felt sad for Dora-the-Kid, but they weren't understanding why, until Kid said:

"I was… was attack Ferby. I-I…"

"So you did?" – Wilhelmsson surprised. – "Oh my, you should change yourself."

"I-I-I… I don't want them get married…"

"Get married? What is going on to you? Who was said that?" – Christian asked.

"I-I-I… am… am… I want to sorry… want… to… to…"

He did cry. Wilhelmsson said: "You cannot stop the life. You must let it go. Don't do that. You knew it, right?" He said: "Wilhelmsson, forgive me… due to the time in Bosnia,… Chechnya,… Iraq…, and… and-and-and…" Dora-rinho shaked his head, but also felt sorry, so he told: "Unlike the others, you are war person. You know it. El Matadora will come here tomorrow, so you can learn something… from him." He said with tears: "I know… I-I-I… KNOWW…" Rinho and Wilhelmsson helped all night, but after help, Rinho forgot all.

#####

* * *

Next day…

_Rutherford B. Hayes Stadium…_

The match is close… They were preparing for the match. All of them prepared. After a while, Dora-rinho told:

"Alright girls, let's play."

* * *

Why? Let's see next chapter… (Sorry my grandma is interrupting me)


	19. Second match

**_P.S.:_**

**: Tom and Jerry belongs to William Hanna and Joseph Barbera.**

* * *

**The Second Match:**

**Group A:**

**: Seattle Marines vs. Fireside Danville**

**: New Orleans Orion vs. El Paso Diamonds**

**_BUZZ!_**

* * *

**Nicholas Brussels:** Well, Emilia, look! The match is about to begin. What do you think about the Fireside Danville? Can they repeair their mistakes?

**Emilia Bartensen:** That's right, Nicholas. Someone says that the Fireside Danville is too young to play amongs with other sisters. So… even they might a host, but they need to change.

**Nicholas Brussels:** Well, I guess they need to change. Indeed.

#####

_Rutherford B. Hayes Stadium…_

Inside the stadium, they were here. Dora-rinho said to the girls.

"Guys, listen. Our next opponents are not strong opponents, so if you know how to kick, we will render them suddenly, understand?"

"Got it, Coach!"

"Promise to me!"

"Go Fireside Girls! Go Fireside Danville!"

They went to outside the stadium. The match was on. Dora-the-Kid sat down, and didn't look them. Dora-rinho did not mind, he only commanded his team to play. Eliza M. Feyerseid sat down with Kid too.

#####

**Emilia Bartensen:** Okay. Both two informations of Seattle Marines and Fireside Danville are (I'll read Seattle Marines first, Fireside Danville later)…:

(*)

17. Alejanda Martinez (GK).

2. Marina.

3. Cathy Tomer.

7. Nicole.

10. Anatolia.

14. Tamara Katenko (C)

15. Julie.

18. Landsey Parkins.

19. Julia Cartarde.

21. Elizaveta Bole.

23. Rose.

- Formation: 4-4-2.

- Manager: Jamie Plimouth (United States).

/*/

1. Abby Nicolsson (GK).

2. Susan.

3. Ginger Hirano.

6. Anela.

7. Ursula.

9. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (C)

10. Adyson Sweetwater.

14. Irina.

17. Nabeki.

18. Serada.

19. Mika Petečki.

- Formation: 4-2-3-1.

- Manager: Dora-rinho (Brazil).

(*)

#####

Tom and Jerry shouted big in the stand: "SCORE A GOAL, OR I'LL KILL YOU, FIRESIDES!" The crowd continued cheering their teams, meanwhile, Phineas looked to Isabella with big hope.

"Isabella, will you gain victory?"

#####

_Rutherford B. Hayes Stadium…_

Both two teams arrived. They met, and shaking hands together. After all, they prepared. Isabella said:

"Come on, girls. Let's fix our problem."

* * *

(**)

**_The match…_**

The match began after the whistle. Isabella kept the ball in the first half. Izzy passed to Mika, and Mika drove her ball back to Isabella. Mika knew Seattle always play stone defense, so she tried to make them lost the focus. Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho had changed a lot of players before the match. It was the minute of 6.

"Mika! Mika! Stop challenging for a while, okay?"

"I know. But their defenders…"

"Forget it. If you can't, then you can kick."

Mika understood. Later, Mika decided to pass the ball to Nabeki. Even though, Nabeki also failed to pass the ball in. Tamara Katenko, an ex-member of Fireside Girls who at that moment was playing for Seattle, took the ball. She said.

"Clear up, girls! Prove to my friends… before."

Tamara showed her skills. Isabella was looking to Tamara with her surprising face. Isabella said:

"Sit… I should keep her stay, not let her go. But… due to her family…"

Tamara turned and talked: "Izzy, remember me? Before I moved, I was playing soccer with you. Now we meet again." She took the ball and ran away. Isabella yelled: "Not this time, Tamara!" Isabella didn't want Tamara score a goal, so she ran close. But Tamara had passed the ball to Julie, and Julie kicked. Abby caught the ball very fast later.

"Is that Abby? I'd like to face you more."

It was the minute of 19…

#####

**Emilia Bartensen:** Oh my God, if Alberto were here, he would be surprised.

**Nicholas Brussels:** Correctly, Emilia. Looks like the Fireside Danville needs help.

**Emilia Bartensen:** Speaking about help, they also want to bring a gift for their friend in Danville Hospital. Remember few weeks ago?

**Nicholas Brussels:** Wow wow… Do not say that, Emilia. We don't want to make the people fears.

**Emilia Bartensen:** I understand, Nicholas, but sometimes we shouldn't forget that story. Now, back to the match, it seems like Isabella controls back the match.

#####

"STOP THINKING! FOCUS, GIRLS!" – Dora-rinho shouted. Kid wasn't saying any words, while Eliza M. Feyerseid wanted something about that. She said to Rinho:

"Coach, Isabella needs a power. Can you help her?"

"Okay. A power huh…?"

He thought he must use his gadgets, so he took his magical ball, and finding something inside the ball. Meanwhile, Adyson took the ball, and she was trying to score a goal. She louded:

"Get out of there, defenders. You need to see a real player is on!"

Adyson moved. But her moves were too wide to realize. It was not too hard to break it, so Tamara told:

"Break it, Landsey!"

Landsey broke the line, and shot. But… the ball was gone too far. Missed. It was the minute of 30. Abby took the ball, kicked up, and the ball fell to Anela's place. Anela ran with ball against the midfielders of Seattle Marines. Anela passed to Irina, then Irina passed to Mika. That Croatian girl did not fear their opponents.

"You are being tricked!"

She kicked very far. The ball was in a defensive line of the visitor.

#####

**Emilia Bartensen:** Wow! The host really wants to receive glory.

**Nicholas Brussels:** Emilia, that's right. I think they need to receive glory than their first match.

**Emilia Bartensen:** Yup! But… it does seem like they must change a lot.

#####

It was the minute of 36. Isabella kept the ball, passing to Adyson. But… Adyson's still playing individual, no helping, no talking a word. Isabella yelled:

"**We are not perfect, Adyson!**"

"So?"

She wasn't listening. Instead, she played with nothing left behind. She drove the ball out from the control of Julie, Julia and Rose. She was beating them all. Then she prepared to kick.

"Check it out, Tamara. You'll be down!"

"What?" – Tamara forgot Adyson when she was trying to stop Isabella. Right a chance with only one player and one goalkeeper, she shot: "Score it! SCORE!" and…

#####

**Nicholas Brussels:** The ball… is that going to score…

**Emilia Bartensen:** Goal?

The ball was passed on. First goal for Fireside Danville.

******Nicholas Brussels:** GGGGOOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLLL!

**Emilia Bartensen:** Game changed! 1-0 for the host! Adyson Sweetwater, the girl of Fireside Danville.

#####

"What a goal! HAHAHAHAHA…" – Dora-the-Kid didn't resist his happiness. He jumped with Dora-rinho.

"1-0! 1-0! HAHAHA…" – Dora-rinho said too.

It was the minute of 39. Fireside Danville took the lead 1-0. But Tamara didn't want to make that mistake any more. She thought in her mind: "Well well, Isabella, you are just luckier. Let's see what will happen later yeah." The match continued. The crowd danced in the stadium. Phineas was very happy about that, but… inside his heart, he minded… want something…

"Could Isabella score a goal? I'll wait your talent."

Meanwhile, in the stadium, Isabella and her team tried to retake the advantage, but… it seemed like Tamara had been careful than the beginning of the match. It was the minute of 44. Dora-rinho shouted:

"Good job, girls! Keep moving! Keep movin'!"

"Keep movin'?"

"It is football."

"Football? Na, I can play."

"Brazilian football?"

"Shut up!"

And when the time came to the minute of 45, no added time. The referee whistled: 1-0 for the Fireside Danville by now. Adyson danced when she was going to the changing room: "Aha! I score a goal! 1-0. The crowd will say: ADDY! ADDY!" Isabella turned mad, but she must keep her head cold.

/-/

Dora-rinho couldn't stop happy: "Congratulation, Adyson. You have scored a goal. Good job." Adyson looked like become… arrogant. She told:

"Yup. Coach Dora-rinho, I am going to score another goal."

Emily replied: "Are you… changing so fast? We have only one goal, not twice. You should respect our first goal before thinking to another." Adyson ended: "Please, Emily. It is nothing to fear." But… it seemed like Gretchen coming close to her: "Really? I think…" Adyson tried to make them down: "Don't be worry, bookworm. After the match, we'd change a lot."

#####

_In the stand…_

Tom laughed: "HAHA! The match is our bros!" Butch drank some Coca-Cola, while the others were dancing for the score. Suddenly…

"Wait! Hang on! Something is not right." – Jerry looked to the opposition stand. He realized something danger but he couldn't talk it now. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb had built a machine, and said:

"Gosh! We need to cheer the Fireside Girls. Will you help me, Baljeet?"

"Of course, Phineas."

Heinz and Vanessa also sat in the stand. Vanessa sat very close to Ferb and… Thomas 'Tom' Cat, so she decided to go to Ferb's place. But… her voices were being interrupted by Thomas, Butch and Lightning:

"GET OUT OF THERE! IDIOTS!"

Vanessa didn't mind about that. Instead, she focus to Ferb, and asked:

"So Ferb, tonight I want to eat in a restaurant… alone. Would you go with me?"

"Vanessa… you…"

But… this time, Tom jumped back, and shouted. It crashed the voices of Vanessa.

"GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL BRING MY OWN POPCORN! Get to Mali and stay in Bamako."

A Malian man angered: "Get out of here! How dare you say that to my country!" Thomas must quiet, but… he felt annoying about Vanessa (he didn't know her name). He shouted:

"Hey, rock girl! Get out of here!"

Kid came out, realized Tom, so he walked to the stand, put Tom and said: "Quiet, please! Don't make any noise. Have you seen anything different?" He shaked, so Kid told: "Keep watching." and he got back. It was ended 15 minutes relaxing. They returned back to the second half. The match continued…

/-/

In the second half, nothing change so much. In the minute of 51, Adyson kept the ball. She would not give anyone ball, to prove herself. Rinho shouted:

"Pass the ball to other, Adyson!"

"No way!"

"Oh… come on!"

Adyson seemed like want to score another goal, because the first half. But Tamara didn't want to make that mistake any more. Jamie Plimouth began to afraid about the match, so he decided to replace a player. Right now it was the minute of 55. Dora-the-Kid realized that something wasn't fine. He came to the stand where Tom, Jerry, Phineas and Ferb were sitting. Kid said to Tom:

"Have you seen anything, again?"

"I don't know, Kid. The match…"

"Forget the match! Remember who am I? I'm a sheriff from Texas, and you need to quiet. Mustafa Kemal's rule!"

"Turks?"

"Do it! Get out from your seats! Go go go!"

Tom, Jerry, Butch and Lightning ran out. Then, Kid moved back to the place, but Phineas was looking to Kid. He said: "Why did Kid always be here?" But he knew that he should help Izzy more, so he continued. He raised the symbol of the Fireside Girls, while Ferb was using his stub to do it.

…

In the minute of 61, Plimouth changed players: Tamara out, Margaret in; Elizaveta out, Halila Kimitarer in. Denis Cheryshev _**(*)**_ and Ciro Immobile _**(**)**_ were in the stadium too.

"Hey, Ciro, do you know what is that mean?"

"Russian, that means the game changed."

"Please, Italian star. You should watch the match."

"Denis, don't think you are Real's man can play against us, Italy."

"I'm not scaring you."

In the match, no one wanted to lose. They used every trick to steal the ball. Adyson lost her ball in the foot of Tamara, but the mistake of Serada gave them a free kick. Right then, Dora-rinho changed player.

#####

**Nicholas Brussels:** Two team replace their players, Emilia. Look: the visitor changed Tamara and Elizaveta by Margaret and Halila.

**Emilia Bartensen:** Nick, Dora-rinho changed Serada out, and in is…

Emilia took a while, then surprised…

**Emilia Bartensen:** Gretchen?

**Nicholas Brussels:** Oh my… that bookworm girl… She needs some luck before she comes to the grass.

#####

Kid was shocked, shooking his head. He said: "What is going on to you, Dora-rinho? She doesn't know how to play soccer like us!" But it was too late: Serada out, Gretchen in. Kid yelled:

"YOU SUCKER! YOU MADE…"

"Sorry… but… are you talking to whom?"

"?"

Meanwhile, Gretchen took the ball and kicked up. But the ball wasn't hit direct that place Isabella wanted. Instead, Rose stole it and drove them. Then Rose passed to Cathy Tomer. That Israeli American girl kicked the ball to her teammates, but it still didn't bring any success during the match. Gretchen then was yelled by Adyson:

"What are you thinking?"

"I-I…"

"Stop thinking like that! Let's play!"

Meanwhile, Vanessa looked to the match. She saw something, but… nothing change, so she called to Monty Monogram. Doof bought some popcorn to watch the match. He got some foods too. Suddenly, he met that mysterious man. That guy secretly hided his phone to Doof's pant. When Doofenshmirtz came back, suddenly he found this phone.

"Who gave that phone to me? Oh come on, I've a job to do tomorrow… with an inator."

"Dad…" – Vanessa felt nasty. She was being interruputed.

"Oh… you are calling? Here, eat some?"

"?"

#####

In the stadium, Phineas and Ferb represented: the giant Fireside symbol with some special effects. Phineas began, and it was and it has turned into a military staging sophisticated automatic musical cheering. Candace detected and called mom, but at bottom, Mrs. Linda was going to buy at the supermarket. No answer from Linda made Candace angry. She told to Stacy:

"Wait me for a while, please."

She came and said: "You again! So… you are making the cheerleader. No way! You're busted!" Phineas told: "Hi Candace, do you like it?" but Candace left. She decided to take a picture, but before she grabed it, Butch yelled to Tom. She missed.

"OH COME ON! THAT GUY KID SAID WASN'T HERE!"

"WELL?" – Tom Cat questioned.

"Let's return to our line." – answered Jerry. They left out, and sat back. It was the minute of 69, and the score was 1-0 for Fireside Danville.

#####

**Emilia Bartensen:** Seems like the host can keep their score?

**Alberto Lacarez:** Well, I was in Tijuana, and realised that some of them cannot keep their score in the added time of second half.

**Emilia Bartensen:** Tijuana? So… only hope can help them. The host, unlike the visitor, wasn't having a point.

**Alberto Lacarez:** Some of them need luck like you said. Thanks. Let's back to the match: Susan is…

#####

Susan, an unknown much player of Fireside Danville passed to Ginger. Ginger used that chance to keep that ball. Stacy shouted:

"Go Ginger! Make me proud!"

Ginger passed to Irina. But… Ginger's also close to be replaced. Dora-rinho prepared to replace her in the minute of 78. Katie would in. Kid asked:

"What are you thinking? Ginger is playing very well as a defender in her place."

"She needs to relax."

"No way! You are an idiot!"

"No I'm not!"

"Get out of here!"

"St. Pierre would do that?"

"Who is St. Pierre?"

"Stupid!"

"**GET OUT OF HERE!**"

But Kid felt useless because Rinho. He told: "You act like an idiot in Iwo Jima 1945!" Rinho said: "What about you and your ancestor in Vietnam?" Kid yelled bigger: "Shut up, Brazilian! I will teach you which is Cinco de Mayo." They began to strain, and then fighting against either. While they were fighting, the match continued. Despite they were fighting, the referee still brought Katie in, Ginger out after the mistake ball of Isabella. It was the minute of 79, late one second.

#####

**Nicholas Brussels:** Looks like Katie in, and Ginger out. But why? Ginger is playing very well.

**Emilia Bartensen:** A… tactic?

**Nicholas Brussels:** Maybe, Emilia. But… I need to check closer.

**Emilia Bartensen:** So where's your binoculars?

**Nicholas Brussels:** ?

#####

The match still happened. Kid and Rinho kept fighting about the match for a while, then…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? FOCUS TO THE MATCH!" – Emily shouted. Both stopped, and knew that after replacing player, Seattle Marines played angrier. They used every tactics they had to attack and score. But Fireside Danville still held successfully. But the time with Seattle was not enough: only 3 minutes. Their chance to win were being closed. Dora-rinho said:

"See!"

"Please or see?"

In the match, Gretchen kept the ball. She passed to Nabeki. Nabeki used every skills to challenge the visitor, and also directed for Mika. Mika understood. But… Alejandra Martinez, the new captain after Tamara left, saw it.

"Get that girl! She is coming!"

They surrounded. Mika said: "Shit! I need to do something… huuhmmm…" Suddenly, she recognized.

"Pass to Adyson! Tell Adyson that if she passes to me, we will defeat them."

Nabeki then passed. But after Adyson gained the ball, she did not pass to Mika. Mika said: "ADDY!" But Adyson still kicked and… missed. It was the minute of 89.

#####

**Nicholas Brussels:** Adyson Sweetwater… still individuals. Oh man…

**Emilia Bartensen:** Looks like she wants to score another goal, and finishes her match.

#####

Christian Wilhelmsson felt worried. Even the referee added 4 minutes, but it still very strained. He arrived to the seat where Denis Cheryshev and Ciro Immobile were sitting in.

"Denis, Ciro, you need to change the match."

"What?" – Ciro asked.

"Play soccer with them after the match: Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho."

"I thought it was football…" – surprising Denis.

"Soccer in American way, Denis." – Wilhelmsson explained. Back to the match, the visitor attacked more. And when they couldn't wait, Katie and Susan decided to hit a player: they hit Landsey Parkins. Landsey fell down later.

#####

**Emilia Bartensen:** OHH… WHAT A MISTAKE! Free kick for Seattle Marines.

**Alberto Lacarez:** They have only that chance. It's the minute of 92 now.

**Emilia Bartensen:** You're almost right, Alberto.

#####

Landsey was given a chance to free kick. With Landsey, she needed to receive the proud of Seattle. She thought:

"If I kick with 40-50 direction, might be…"

She used her foot and said: "Do it!" She kicked. The ball passed out of… Ursula, Susan, Gretchen, Isabella and… Adyson. Abby then raised her hands.

"Oh no no no…"

But it was too late. 1-1. Dora-rinho was shocked, decided to replace: Elizabeth in, Isabella out. Kid shook his head:

"AGAIN?"

"Yup. Again!"

"Oh come on! It is 1-1 now."

#####

**Emilia Bartensen:** **GOAL! 1-1.** The score was tied.

**Nicholas Brussels:** What a surprise… but I was right. Haha.

**Emilia Bartensen:** Yeah. But… have you watched the movie Lebanon?

**Nicholas Brussels:** That Israeli film?

**Emilia Bartensen:** Might be we learn something from Israel. Well… talk it later, right now, Dora-rinho is changing player.

#####

They hadn't changed much. Even Rinho decided to bring Elizabeth and give the captain place for Gretchen, but… it was too late. With only two minute worked as a captain, Gretchen couldn't change much. 1-1 was the last score.

"**NO NO NO NO NO!**" – Kid angered.

"No?" – Rinho questioned.

"**You! Meet me at night in the park.**" – Kid decided. He left the stadium after the referee whistled. A draw score. They left the stdium. Phineas and Ferb after saw that also said very sad:

"Come on. We won't appear in the next match."

About Candace, suddenly…

"Okay sweetie, I'm in the stadium. I'm going inside. Well…"

"REALLY? QUICK, MOM! QUICK!"

She ran to Linda, and pushed her. But Kid felt disappointed, had aimed his air cannon to the symbol which Phineas and Ferb made it for the Fireside Girls. He shot, and completely destroyed that. Then, when he left, Candace showed… nothing. Candace was surprised, while Mrs. Linda said: "Okay, you are kidding me? Let's return back, Candace."

…

(**)

* * *

The match was ended 1-1…

* * *

**_(*) Alan Dzagoev (1990-) is a Russian soccer player from North Ossetia, Caucasus. He was born in Beslan, and began his career in 2000. He played like a senior in 2006 in Krylya Sovetov, and later moved to play for CSKA. He is a rising star in Russian soccer, and his talent was approved in Russian national team in 2010. He has played for Russia in 2012 UEFA Euro (Poland-Ukraine) and returned to the youth in 2013 UEFA Under-21 Championship (Israel). He has scored 8 goals during his era in Russia._**

**_(**) Ciro Immobile (1990-) is an Italian soccer player from Torre Annunziata. Same age with Alan, but he doesn't play for the national team at the moment. Even so, he appeared in the national under-21 team of Italy, and his talent is raised from that. He's playing for Genoa, but he also spent his youth career in Juventus, so even doen't have that chance like Alan Dzagoev, but he is another burning star of Italian soccer._**


	20. Chapter 20

_***SPECIAL NEW***_

_**Result:**_

_**Group A:**_

**_Seattle Marines 1-1 Fireside Danville._**

**_New Orleans Orion 0-0 El Paso Diamonds._**

* * *

After the match, both was disappointed. They didn't give any hope for the Fireside Danville any more. The fans felt sad, hopeless.

"Dear… I'll never go to watch our team in tomorrow,\."

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

Some others still supported, but their supports were closing down. Now, the host was close to be eliminated right in the group stage. Right then, Isabella told:

"I thought you can keep our winning score, Adyson."

Adyson wasn't talking. Meanwhile, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho were getting out, no speaking a word. With them, they had nothing left behind except the crowd's anger. They came to the park later…

#####

_At night…_

_Kerensky Republican Bar…_

In the bar, Kid and Rinho even didn't mind about the next match between New Orleans Orion and El Paso Diamonds. They only waited one team win. With them, they wasn't having a same brain. They were watching the match between Atlético Madrid and Paris Saint-Germain, in Spanish channel.

"Well… I guess you need… to see…"

The match is ongoing very strain. It seemed like they didn't want to miss their golden chance. They were playing…

"Arda Turan es mantener la bola. Maneja…" (_Arda Turan is keeping the ball. He is driving…_)

With their Spanish knowledge, they were easily understanding the Mexican commentators said. They waited the score. But the score still 0-0. Kid yelled in Spanish: "¡Hola! Jugar…" (_Hey! Play it right…_) but Dora-rinho stopped him. Rinho told:

"¡Ellos no han marcado ningún objetivo aún!" (_They have not scored any goal yet!_)

They continued. But the match wasn't happening well like they thought. Instead, it was so… boring, even it was the minute of 30. But right then…

"OH! Un tiro libre para el Benfica. El club portugués parece quiere anotar un gol." (_OH! A free kick for Benfica. The Portuguese club seems like want to score a goal._)

Dora-rinho jumped: "Kid! Kid! Benfica! Benfica!" Kid woke up suddenly, shocked: "What… what the… I'm sleeping? A fee kick?" He looked to the TV, and recognised it. They only hoped about it. A goal would change all the match…

"Do it…"

They kicked. And finally…

"¡QUÉ OBJETIVO! ¡1-0 para Benfica! ¡Es muy sorprendente!" (_WHAT A GOAL! 1-0 for Benfica! It is very surprising!_)

All was shocked. 1-0 for Benfica? With Kid, he hated Atlético Madrid, so he cheered. But with a drunk face, he couldn't say much. But with Dora-rinho, spent times in Brazil then Argentina, Colombia, Peru, Bolivia, Mexico, Venezuela, Paraguay and Uruguay made him understood… and shocked, in Spanish and English mean. Then, the match became cheerer. Atlético wanted to score a goal immediately. It was the minute of 40.

"Kid, look!"

"Yeah yeah… Well… let's wait the team who made me lost my money **down!**"

They kept watching the big screen. Suddenly that man who had been attacking them four times arrived. He looked them with a shocking face.

"Yo… they're…"

But Kid saw it. Right then, Kid hided his face first. He wanted some surprises. He said in Spanish:

"Supongo… jugar futbol, ¿EH?" (_I guess… you play soccer, huh?_)

He arrived. Suddenly, he attacked him: "YOU! HOW DARE YOU ATTACKED US?" Kid jumped, got his flock and yelled: "WHAT DID YOU WANT FROM MY TEAM?" Kid also threated his bodyguard. Everyone screamed, then ran away. He took that mystrious guy to the kitchen. Dora-rinho followed too.

"You, what did you want, again?" – yelled Dora-the-Kid.

"No… no… WAIT, WAIT!" – He was pleasuring.

"What?"

"It's not… I'm… Alan! Alan! Alan Dzagoev!"

Kid was surprised. He took him down and said: "So you're not? You're Russian? Russian Empire?" but he told: "Russian Federation, not Russian Empire. That era was collapsed so olng. Let me go!" He said: "Sorry for make everyone scared, but… what are you doing, Alan?" Alan told: "You should meet me in the park with another people. Let's go." Then, without trouble later, they left the bar…

#####

Ciro Immobile was sitting in the park. He then saw the faces of Kid, Rinho and… Alan. With a lonely place at night, he would easily meet both three. Finally it was happened. Only four. Kid asked:

"Where is Wilhelmsson?"

"He isn't here. What was going on to you guys in the stadium durings the match." – Ciro answered…

Kid explained: "Well, that guy… he created a crazy tactic, to make our chance became… TRASH! We are closing to be eliminated, and Rinho must… RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" But Rinho declined: "No way! The problem is you!" Finally, they were quarreling, despite Alan and Ciro tried to stop them. Then,…

"STOP! I WANT A SOCCER MATCH BETWEEN BOTH FOUR!"

The voice was from Alan. Alan Dzagoev, the Russian player continued: "In some ways, we need a match. Play it, then later, focus. If you don't, you'll never prove it." He asked the other, and later, he received their answers.

"Okay… Deal!"

They began. They didn't want to miss that chance to prove themselves. They challenged each other by their skills. Ciro told:

"That man who wears American clothes is playing very good. Not bad."

They kept the ball in anyway they got. But… they needed something better to change the match. And…

"From America to England…" – Dora-the-Kid first.

"From Brazil to Ecuador…" – Dora-rinho second.

"From Russia to Sweden…" – Alan Dzagoev third.

"And from Italy to Croatia…" – Ciro Immobile fourth, and last.

Both touched their foot, and then, they told: "The glory of soccer… SHALL NEVER DIE!" They became funny all the night…

* * *

#####

Next day…

They slept in the park for all night. When they woke up, they were surprised: "Wow wow… all night in here? Wake up!" They ran to the house of Flynn-Fletcher, and turned the TV: New Orleans Orion draw 2-2 with El Paso Diamonds, while their match they watched last night was ended 4-2 for Atlético Madrid. They came out before Candace came back…

#####

Meanwhile…

In the local stadium, Isabella felt disappointed. Brigette and Emily knew that, but they wouldn't stop. They called Izzy:

"We must continue, our Chief."

"What? Dora-rinho is making us shame to the GSC and the world."

"Don't worry. We can practice without Dora-rinho. Prove it."

"So… will Phineas see it?"

"Of course. Phineas is always watching you."

With the help of all the team, Isabella came back to practice. But their chance was closing up. With only one point, they still stood last in their group, and closed to become the first-hosting team being eliminated. So they not only training, but also finding information about El Paso Diamonds, some of them…

"I guess El Paso isn't so hard." – Adyson began. But Gretchen said: "So… I think you should responsible for our draw result against the Seattle Marines." Adyson then got out away. Meanwhile, Janet and Anela talked to Gretchen: "Okay she is right, Adyson. You should…" Mika then told too: "Agree." But… their practice was being noised by a voice…

"Hi Isabella." – Phineas said. Isabella realised, and told: "Phineas… whatcha' doin?" The team was surprised about that.

"Huh… Isabella…" – Nabeki began.

"She fell in love with him many months ago, and… it isn't stopping." – Brigette continued.

"With her, Phineas is all her life. We should respect that." – Gretchen said.

"Yeah…" – Holly ended.

From then, Isabella suddenly ordered: "Come on, girls! We should practice and let's watch the next match afternoon." After that, they turned back to their job quickly. Phineas said: "Wow, you make me surprised." Isabella blushed, but then, Christian Wilhelmsson came the stadium…

"Have you been practicing?"

"We are, Coach!"

"Wow wow… don't need to do that. Besides, we still have an afternoon, right? Do it."

They continued. But with them, they had only one last chance. They kept doing it until afternoon. Meanwhile, Izzy spent a time with Phineas to talk about soccer. She needed help.

"Phineas… I need help about soccer. Will you help me?"

"Of course. You want some? Here…"

Isabella then returned. She brought a big hope from Phineas, despite their next match needed to wait for… 3 days later.

#####

03:31 P.M

_Yeltsin Sports Arena…_

…

* * *

What's going on next?


	21. Group B-C (1)

_**P.S:**_

**: Dora-nichov belongs to Michiaki Tanaka, Mitani Yukihiro and Fujiko F. Fujio.**

_**(-) Dora-nichov cannot speak human language, so I decided to use his voice inside (). Only Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho can understand.**_

* * *

**Group B:**

**: Boston Bluecoats vs. Anchorage Medveds**

**: Milwaukee Leaky Lake Squirrels vs. Washington White Ladies**

_**BUZZ!**_

* * *

(**)

_Danville International Complex…_

In the match between Boston Bluecoats and Anchorage Medveds, the team from Alsaka was taking advantages. But they still missed lots of chances.

#####

**Alberto Lacarez:** Look again, everyone! The Alaskan team is playing very good.

**Mick Rustak:** Yup. They only miss their luck.

**Alberto Lacarez:** Thank you, Mick. Remember a rule: If no scoring, grim would go to.

**Mick Rustak:** Agree. You can talk again?

**Alberto Lacarez:** ?

#####

Alberto was talking about luck for the Alaskan team. But… it seemed like coach Aleksei must change the formation. He called.

"Girls! It it the minute of 31. We need a goal, okay? I hope I can see a new face of the team. I'll replace some players, if I can. Now, play hard to get."

They came back. That Russian man still commanded the team, but he felt worried. Then, his worries had come…

#####

In the stand…  
"Hey, something…" – Dora-rinho began. But Gretchen disagreed about that. She said: "No, I'm not hungry. How about Isabella?" But Isabella also denied, so Rinho brought some popcorn to Kid and Wilhelmsson. Suddenly…

"(Извините меня, я сидел здесь, сэр.)" (_Excuse me, I'm sitting here, sir._)

That was an old voice. Kid and Rinho didn't know that, so they looked to the top, and saw… a friend. An old friend.

"You…"

"(Wow… are they…)"

"HAHA… There he is! Dora-nichov!" – Kid and Rinho ran to Nichov. That Russian Dora said: "(I thought you haven't come.)" then he arrived to seats. They sat down later, and watching the match. Isabella and Gretchen sat down too.

"He is your friend?" – Isabella whispered.

"Excatly, Izzy." – Kid answered.

"Oh… for some reasons, I guess… Dora-nichov?" – Kid said to Nichov.

"(Yeah?)"

"I guess we have a job to do. Take a look about the Fireside Danville." – explained Kid.

He gave to Nichov a picture about the team. Nichov didn't know, so he said: "(It's normal. What? They aren't…)" but Kid explained more:

"It wasn't normal, my Russian friend. Infact, we have a change. Have you heard those attacks before?" Nichov startled: "What?" He remembered…

#####

Few weeks ago…

Ulan Ude, Buryatia, Russia

**Pyotr Igorovsky:** Г-н Волтов, что вы думаете после этих нападений в Данвилле? (Mr. Voltov, what did you think after those attacks in Danville?)

**Dniper Voltov:** Правительство Соединенных Штатов должно заботиться об этом. После взрывов бомб в Бостон США-прежнему в опасности, поэтому они должны бороться с терроризмом. (_The United States Government should take care about that. After the Boston bombings, the U.S.A is still in danger, so they need to fight against terrorism._)

**Pyotr Igorovsky:** Спасибо, г. Днепр. (_Thank you, Mr. Dniper._)

Nichov recognised. Dora-nichov then took some luggages and left Russia. He came to Vladivostok, and flew to America after that. But he only appeared in the current match…

#####

"That was your reason?" – Dora-rinho questioned.

"(Of course. What do you think who am I?)" – Nichov answered again.

They looked back to the match between two sides. It was the minute of 40, and the score was 0-0. Suddenly,…

"Hey!" – Dora-the-Kid had seen a knownful face. He used his air cannon, and aimed to him. Wilhelmsson was sleeping in the stand, while Gretchen and Isabella still watching, so they decided to leave.

"Nichov, I saw something. Follow me!" – Kid said.

"(What?)"

"Just… listen to him?" – Rinho told.

"(Alright.)"

They ran to the place where they believed that was the place of the attackers. But they found nothing. Didn't give up, Kid looked to other places, but no results. Kid, Rinho and Nichov returned back to their seats. The first half was ended later: 0-0. Kid felt something wasn't normal.

"It can't be like that?"

During the 15 minutes relax, they spent some minutes to talk about those attacks before.

"I guess we must follow them." – Kid began.

"How?" – asked Rinho.

Meanwhile, Izzy and Gretchen were focus on the match. When they realized that no score after the first half, Isabella asked:

"Gretchen, I think we should see their defend way."

"Their way?"

"Yup. I looked, and see that the Boston team played defense very well. See that?"

"Oh… So you mean…"

"A simple mean: defense 5-4-1."

"5-4-1? It's mostly play defense, right?"

"Gretchen, you should know that we are close to be eliminated. We need to defend if we want to alive."

"I know, Chief. I'll talk to Dora-rinho."

"Hope so."

After a while, they got back to the second half. The second half also happened same the first half: boring. Even both got some chances, they still failed. In the minute of 65, a thing… had changed.

#####

**Mick Rustak:** Ola! A mistake from the defenders of Anchorage! A penalty shoot.

**Alberto Lacarez:** A penalty shoot? Wow… it is just like the era of British Empire.

**Mick Rustak:** Agree or not?

**Alberto Lacarez:** I agree, Mick.

**Mick Rustak:** You should meet Beckham.

**Alberto Lacarez:** Okay, laugh enough. This time, Boston needs a goal. Can they do it?

#####

The girl would kick that shoot was Alexa Camarro. She was a forward, and lived in a half Romanian-Mexican family. She said:

"Another different… will change everything."

She kicked…

#####

In somewhere in the stadium, that man saw Isabella and Gretchen. He said:

"Haha… Fouls! You think… you can use this to change the game? Think again!"

He kept a gun inside, but… no one realised it. It was the minute of 85, and Boston Bluecoats took the lead 1-0. The match was close to end. But Kid, Rinho and Nichov suddenly also wanted to back home had been hitting him. His gun was almost realized.

"Watch your place, you stupid!" – yelled Dora-rinho.

He went out. Knew those were the gang who were finding him, he thought: "I must get out. If they knew, I would death." and he got out. The match later ended 1-0 for Boston Bluecoats. Anchorage was unlucky about that. But then, Kid turned back:

"Hey… that guy…"

(**)

#####

Toronto, Canada

El Matadora, the Doras who became friend with Kid for a long time, watched the previous match between Fireside Danville and Seattle Marines. He thought:

"Oh my… I need to come here fast. I can't stay in Toronto any longer…"

* * *

What happen?


	22. Group B-C (2)

At night…

"I see. Thank you." – Someone talked about the Fireside Danville in the street. "I want you to watch every moves of the Fireside Girls. We knew that they are close to be eliminated,… but I afraid they can win their last match. You must eliminate them all, once… for all. Got it?" Later, they turned on the TV, and they got some results:

**: Anchorage Medveds 0-1 Boston Bluecoats.**

**: Milwaukee Leaky Lake Squirrels 3-2 Washington White Ladies (live).**

"That's funny. What did you mean?" – that person asked. But suddenly, Ginger Hirano was arriving here… and hearing it too. At first, Ginger thought it wasn't danger, but then, she stopped when they told about the Fireside Girls.

"What the… what are they thinking?" – Ginger hided.

#####

"I guess… you should take care of them."

"Yes, yes I am. By a way, I very want to slaughter Eliza M. Feyerseid and her troop. She destroyed my time, and made my love suicided herself."

"Don't worry, my pal. I will follow you. Here is your money."

"Good work. I think we might need to do something in few days later. Go!"

#####

Ginger saw they ran away, suspecting about them. She then called to Isabella. Isabella was in home, watching the match between Milwaukee and Washington:

"Hi Isabella."

"Ginger? What are you doing?"

"Sorry Isabella, but… we have a situation. Someone really wants to eliminate us."

"What? Is that true?"

"I heard some words from those guys. Seems like they were villains, might be."

"Who did this, Ginger?"

"I do not know who are they… but we must be careful. We have only one chance to win. If not, we'll never find where are they any more."

"Okay. I'll."

Isabella turned off. She felt afraid: "Who want to do that? We have been attacked… all because this, the GSC?" She sat down for a moment, then she thought about the next match…

"If they want… they will pay for this."

* * *

#####

Next day…

* * *

_***SPECIAL NEW***_

_**Result:**_

_**Group B:**_

_**Anchorage Medveds 0-1 Boston Bluecoats.**_

_**Milwaukee Leaky Lake Squirrels 4-2 Washington White Ladies.**_

* * *

_Yeltsin Sports Arena…_

**Group C:**

**: Chicago Wings vs. Real Miami.**

**: New York Girls City vs. San Francisco Lockside.**

_**BUZZ!**_

#####

Isabella and her troops arrived back to the hospital. The troop wanted to meet Melahat, now she was becoming weaker. It seemed the doctors were too subjective, so Melahat had had serious problems. Melahat was lying on the bed, still desire to be played, but not so much opportunity. Isabella looked to her.

"¿Está usted bien? Tengo… olvidado…" (_Are you alright? I have… forgot…_)

"Soy… bien. Aquí…" (I am… fine. Here…)

She tried to walk, but then she fell down like sudden death. Emily, who replaced her, helped her get up. But Melahat told:

"Detener. Déjame hacerlo… solo… hh…!" (Stop. Let me do it… alone… hh…!)

But… the situation appeared when Melahat vomiting and even bleeding. The troop terrified, calling the doctor, and then, the doctor had left Melahat to isolation. They left the hospital later…

#####

_In the street…_

"Why? Why I should believe you?" – Dora-the-Kid was calling to Nihan about the situation in Syria.

"I want to see the Al-Assad dictatorship fall down. Has your nation supported them?" – Nihan repeated.

"What did you think whom is my nation? We kept the promise to the rioters."

"Let me check… yeah, you right. What about my niece?"

"Your… niece?"

"Melahat is my niece. I was born in Turkey, but she was born with her family in Ukraine…"

"Stop stop! I see. She is fine. Thank you."

"Why? I didn't see her in YouTube."

"No no… might be… the reporters and the cameras… missed?"

"I don't want you to lie me."

"What' ever. Now… focus to your real problem in Turkey: protests. Your people is protecting the dicator of Syria. Do you understand me, Nihan? I want you to transfer it quickly. Quick! Now!"

Kid turned off his phone. He felt worried about that. He could not lie more. But… for the team, he couldn't do it. He said to Rinho after the call: "Dora-rinho, be careful. We might face something. Watch out." They wasn't talk much, and then, they came to see the TV in home. It was the second match, and Real Miami was taking the lead 3-1.

#####

**Emilia Bartensen:** Mick, it was 3-1. Andrea Nicoletti is not normal. She is good.

**Mick Rustak:** Yup. But Andrea needs more lucky. She still has only one goal.

#####

_Yeltsin Sports Arena…_

That Italian American girl played very good in both of the time. But she still wanted more, because it was the minute of 80. She didn't like that result, despite her team was taking the lead 3-1. With only 1 goal while some others got 1, she wanted to become the best. So she attacked. And finally she had another goal. 4-1.

#####

**Mick Rustak:** Hoho… Andrea still plays individual. Is that true?

**Emilia Bartensen:** With that result, the defending champions can reach the final.

**Mick Rustak:** Maybe… Well, hey hey… she is trying to score…

…and again…

**Mick Rustak:** Ohhh… 5-1. What a disaster for Chicago. They were down all.

**Emilia Bartensen:** Totally…

#####

But it seemed like Andrea didn't want to end the match so soon. She used her power to shoot, and finally, with no added time, they won 6-1. Too high. Kid was surprised after the result, while Dora-rinho jumped: "Yeay! They won!" Kid turned back: "Really?" and left away.

#####

The Fireside Girls were moving. Isabella told to Emily with tears:

"We cannot leave Melahat,…"

"I know…" – Emily replied.

"I love her… and I will never leave her to death." – Irina cried.

"We won't leave!" – Adyson yelled,… and cried too. Both of them cried very big. They came to the club's house, with a lot of tears. Eliza M. Feyerseid was also touched too: she couldn't stop falling down. She felt sad for them. They even didn't know the match later: San Francisco defeated New York 2-1.

* * *

#####

Next day…

It was the rest day. With both of the troop, they came to Flynn-Fletcher house. Phineas saw they sad, asked first:

"What is going on, Isabella?"

"Nothing…"

Phineas felt worried: "Ferb, I think we have a problem. Isabella needs help." Phineas then arrived and said:

"I'll help, Isabella."

"Thanks."

But in outside, Kid yelled to Rinho: "What is going on to you? You're crazy or not? Get out of here… NOW!" Kid came out, no coming, while Rinho came to the house and asked: "What is happening?"

#####

"They will play in their last match tomorrow. Make sure they will be eliminated." – A mysterious voice shouted again. He was very focus about this.

"Yes, yes I do." – That person sured.

"Good."

He left away… And the moment was coming through them: they were close to revenge successfully…

* * *

**Sorry, I don't have enough time to combine this all. I'll wait…**


	23. Practice (2)

Toronto, Canada

_Toronto Pearson International Airport…_

El Matadora, Dora-the-Kid's one of the best allies/friends who wore a matador clothes, arrived to the airport. He said:

"Wow… it's big. I need to go. They are close to be eliminated. Quick!"

He sat down, and heard the voice from the control room.

"Please allow the passengers on the flight from Toronto to Los Angeles of flight Airbus A300 focus in the lounge. The plane will take off in 25 minutes. Thank you very much."

He prepared his luggage. And finally, after 25 minutes, he left away. He had been in the plane…

#####

Meanwhile…

_Flynn-Fletcher house…_

Inside, Phineas and Ferb was helping the Fireside Girls about the team. Ferb also helped Adyson finding about the last team El Paso Diamonds. Then, Ginger told to Mika:

"Mika! I have something. Look!"

They looked. Ginger had been watching the film called: _Wild Division_, told about the story of a special division of the Russian Empire during the World War I. They needed all the information from that, and suddenly, Phineas saw it too. He had an idea.

"Ginger, what are you looking for?"

"Well, I am looking to…"

"Oh, I see. Wild Division right? Have you known the Chechen and Dagestani warriors during the Great War?"

"I've never heard."

"Well, they have wonderful feet, a powerful body to fight against the Germans, Austro-Hungarians and the Ottomans during the war. They didn't scare anything, by their traditional of Caucasian people."

"Oh…"

"That is why they called Wild Division. But… might be with wonderful feet, they could play soccer. Here, I think you should look."

Phineas showed Ginger the picture of Alan Dzagoev, a Caucasian player. He proved by his feet in the game. Then, Isabella saw it too, and asked:

"So… will you help?"

"Ferb, I know we gonna to do today."

They came to the Local Stadium, where they would build a giant stadium called X-7 once again. But Candace looked like had seen them:

"What are you doing? Ohh… I want to bust them!"

She ran to outside, but... she forgot a thing: "I should lock the door first." She locked the door then followed them. Meanwhile, Dora-rinho slept too quite, so when he woke up (he was quarreling with Kid, then Kid's gone), he didn't see anything. He asked:

"Mother? What's going on?"

#####

_Danville Local Stadium…_

In the stadium, Phineas and Ferb had finished quietly the X-7 stadium. Two stadiums stood together… in Danville. Isabella became too… happy:

"Thanks Phineas."

Dora-rinho, Baljeet, Buford and Irving finally arrived to the stadium. Isabella said:

"After a quarreling with Kid, you have slept so quietly, right Coach?"

Rinho asked: "Who was sleeping?" They didn't reply, and began their training in the X-7. But Candace found it:

"Aha! You again! You're busted! Mom!"

She decided to run away, but… she stopped suddenly: "Hang on… I always did that, but the result was nothing. I need more evidence. I should use a video." She came back home…

#####

Meanwhile…

_In the street…_

"Dora-nichov, he's very… very stupid than I thought." – Kid started.

"(I know. But… he is our friend, Dora-the-Kid. We can't leave him alone, and he is very… childish!)" – Nichov told.

"You meant that? Oh please, if we faced the zombies…"

"(Zombies? Oh please, there is no zombies in this world.)"

"What? She…"

"(Gretchen?)"

"Yeah, and… I want to see it. Either. Gretchen… she always follows Ferb and dreams that she will kiss him. Haha…"

"(That's normal. Let her go.)"

"Let her go? No no no…" – Kid was surprised.

"(Or how about Stalin way?)"

"Joseph Stalin?"

"(What' ever.)"

They kept walking until they saw an outside cafeteria. Kid said with smiles:

"Would you like some coffee?"

#####

"Begin the practice." – Christian Wilhelmsson appeared. They began. Both. Isabella passed the ball to Mika, while the second goalkeeper Francesca tried to catch it. Phineas also played too.

"Come on, guys!"

He took the ball and passed to Ferb. Ferb kept the ball and passed to… Gretchen. But Gretchen acted back too slow, so she was hit… direct the face. Isabella ran to her:

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Chief."

Dora-rinho was looking…

#####

At the cafeteria, Kid and Nichov were talking about the next match, in Russian:

"Ты всегда тихой, как немного Путин." (_You are always quiet, like a little Putin._)

"(Что? Я слишком страшен? Нет, я не думаю так.)" (_What? I'm too scary? No, I don't think so._)

"Путинизма? Нет, я не буду говорить об этом. Фокус на следующий матч, что вы думаете? Мы стоим перед угрозой, когда у нас есть только одна точка." (_Putinism? No, I won't talk about it. Focus to the next match, what did you think? We are facing danger when we have only one point._)

"(Вы должны объяснить для вашей группы, что: изменение стиля.)" (_You should tell to your team that: change the style._)

"Каким образом? Мы не можем использовать Дора-ринью. Он может уничтожить все." (_How? We cannot use Dora-rinho. He can destroy everything._)

"(Сидеть… К сожалению, Дора-ринью – Менеджер команды. Если бы мы увольняли его, то мы разрушили бы его мечту.)" (_Sit… Unfortunately, Dora-rinho is the team's Manager. If we fired him, we would destroy his dream._)

They thought for a while. Suddenly, Dora-nichov had an idea: "(Кид, иди ко мне! У меня есть, что мы можем изменить игру.)" (_Kid, come to me! I have a thing we can change the game._)

#####

_X-7 Stadium…_

Phineas passed to Emily. As a goalkeeper, Emily kicked it. The ball was passed throught the face of Serada. Janet kept the ball. They played very hard, no fear, and tried to score a goal, even it wasn't worked for now (Phineas shut it down to make focus). They still trained. Wilhelmsson then asked Buford and Baljeet, whose was standing inside.

"How did they build that? I meant… was that Eforp had failed?"

"And they have succeed."

"Wow…"

He still watched the practice. Right then, Kid and Nichov arrived to the Local Stadium, but only saw… a X-7 stadium…

"What the…?"

While the gang was training, suddenly, Kid and Nichov opened the gate. The ball suddenly fell into Kid, but… Kid showed his martial arts. When he was in school, he learned _how to become a samurai_, so it was not difficult to stop it. He caught the ball, and threw it Nichov. Kid said:

"Gang, I think we need to train more. Let's move."

* * *

He changed… Part of the X-7 training…


	24. Practice (3)

The practice had been interrupted for a while after Dora-the-Kid arrived…

"Kid, what thing you can change?"

"Oh… I just ask… but… the X-7 isn't happened. How…" – Kid just smiled while shocked. Then, he said:

"If you practice like that… then I'll let you play. Do it. I'll join!"

He joined too. Dora-nichov and Dora-rinho joined too. They played soccer very well. But Kid felt surprised that even they were playing, but by some how, Gretchen still dreamed… about Ferb. Kid decided to kick a goal direct to Gretchen.

"Get out from him, you idiot."

He kicked the ball, and finally, the ball was hit direct the face of Grettie. She felt down:

"Ouch!"

Isabella then took her up: "Kid, what are you doing?" Kid just smiled: "A present… to remember." He continued focusing to the training, while Wilhelmsson realised the reason. But it wasn't happened much. Kid passed the ball:

"Get it, Phineas!"

Phineas shot to Abby. Abby kept the ball the kicked up. Rinho held the ball. But when they were playing, Nichov suddenly went to Christian Wilhelmsson. Because Christian did not understand, so he wrote to the paper:

(I know what did Kid do to Gretchen. But…) – Nichov showed his hand to Gretchen.

"I know. He said to me that she has a crush to…"

(I know too.) – He nodded. Then he arrived back to play the training. Adyson tried to steal the ball from Milly but she wasn't succeed. Milly passed to Mika.

"Do it!"

Milly shot…

#####

Candace pulled Linda to the Local Stadium, but Linda felt hungry due to she came home late at noon. Linda:

"Okay sweetheart, I'm feel hungry, Candace. I need to eat."

"Just follow me!"

"Hold on Candace."

Linda made Candace stress…

#####

At noon…

Kid came to a bar after the practice. He laughed…

"Hahaha… the match tomorrow huh?"

"(Kid, what is going on to you?)" – asked Nichov

"I'm talking, okay?"

"Oh oh… Have some?" – Dora-rinho questioned with a child face.

"(No no, I don't need.)"

"Damn… Shit both of you guys!" – Dora-rinho was disappointed.

#####

Meanwhile…

Candace didn't eat. Instead, she always yelled that Linda must quickly before too late. Right then, Linda said:

"Okay Candace, have you wanted to eat? I am coming."

"Yes!" – Candace turned happy, but then she remembered: "Oh wait… oh no. If who destroy it that before mom comes, I'll lost another chance. I need to come here and get a photo quick!" She ran to the Local Stadium and took a photo. But while she was waiting, Rinho arrived to another way. He took from his pant a thing called _the Miniature flashlight_. He minimized the X-7, and brought it away. Finally, Linda arrived. Candace told:

"Here, look my photo. You can realize it. Phineas and Ferb did it!"

She looked at the photo, and surprised: "Phineas and Ferb? Oh my, I will not…" But when they looked behind, it was… nothing.

"It's nothing?" – Candace was surprised.

"So… I saw your photo was the place called the Local Stadium… but… was you checking the Internet and using the photo mosaics?"

"No! It can't be… Oh I see, disappeared again."

Candace disappointed while Linda came away.

#####

Dora-rinho, who had shrunk the X-7, arrived to Kid:

"Hi Kid, what are you doing?"

He was drunk while sleeping. Dora-nichov must pay the money for the owner. After that, Nichov said:

"(Rinho, pull him out from the bar.)"

They pulled, then arrived back to the stadium. But when they came, Nichov felt surprised.

"(It's interesting. Where is the X-7?)"

"X-7?"

"(Yeah, the stadium in the soccer ball style. Where is this?)"

"I don't know."

"(Wait,… what have you done before? Why you ran out to the bar?)"

"Oh… I know. It's on my bag?"

Nichov felt funny about Rinho, but his cold-hearted face made him wasn't feeling good about Dora-rinho. Dora-nichov used his _Magnified flashlight_ to maximize the X-7 stadium. Then they sat down to the field, and get sleeps…

02:45 P.M

_Danville Local Stadium…_

They woke up, saw the Fireside Danville's players had been there. Kid told:

"Oh… you have arrived?"

"Oh, I see the stadium. Let's come back to play."

They returned to play. This time, without Kid, Rinho and Nichov, Isabella and her team felt easier. Brigette yelled: "Pass to me!" while Ginger shouted: "Here"… A wonderful day to practice. And finally, they kept practice like that until the end of the afternoon…

05:15 P.M

_Danville Local Stadium…_

"I will show my skills to the next match." – Isabella said to Phineas and Christian.

"If you try more, you will have your rewards, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." – Wilhelmsson replied nice words.

"Thank you. I'll."

And they only waited… tomorrow…

#####

* * *

Their next match…


	25. Third match

**The Last Match:**

**Group A:**

**: Fireside Danville vs. El Paso Diamonds.**

**: New Orleans Orion vs. Seattle Marines.**

_**BUZZ!**_

* * *

_Rutherford B. Hayes Stadium…_

And they had it. Their last match had come. All of them, El Paso Diamonds and Fireside Danville, they had only one chance to win. They need to use that chance to take advantage before too late.

#####

"Okay girls! Have you ready?" – Dora-rinho yelled.

"Yes Coach! We are ready Coach!" – Isabella and her troops replied. But then, Kid said: "I see you missed… a word. Melahat?" The team realised, and then, they decided to fight for her. Both of them prepared…

#####

**Mick Rustak:** Nicholas, look!

**Nicholas Brussels:** Of course. Both of two teams are coming to the stadium. The match is on now.

**Mick Rustak:** If you say that, Nicholas, I'd like to tell their players. First in the Fireside Danville… and finally is the visitor.

(*)

1. Abby Nicolsson (GK).

3. Ginger Hirano.

4. Holly.

5. Elizabeth.

9. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (C).

10. Adyson Sweetwater.

11. Brigette.

13. Katie.

15. Janet.

18. Serada.

22. Gretchen.

– Formation: 4-3-3.

– Manager: Dora-rinho (Brazil).

/*/

17. Alexa Courtney (GK).

2. Nicoli Andra.

3. Jane Pyatova.

5. Michella Marquez (C).

6. Alex.

9. Julie.

10. Mikayla.

14. Lan.

15. Branotte.

17. Perti Kanenko.

20. Katyne.

– Formation: 4-3-2-1.

– Manager: Josip Karlović (Croatia).

(*)

**Nicholas Brussels:** So… the game is about to begin.

#####

Dora-the-Kid said to Tom, Butch and Lightning, who were sitting in the stand.

"Remember, you must be focus, understanding?"

"Oh yes, I am understanding!" – Tom replied.

"Now sit back and watch the match or… T. E. Lawrence in your phone!" – yelled Kid.

They returned to their own place. No talking, no asking, they came back to their business. Then, all the players of two team outed from the changingm room to the field. The match had begun…

* * *

(**)

_**The match…**_

It was the minute of 1. Isabella looked to the feet of Michella.

"I'll get her. Go to defense, girls!"

Isabella stole the ball successfully. Isabella also knew that if her team could not win this match, Melahat would be disappointed and the team would be eliminated. Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho shouted:

"KEEP THE BALL! SHOOT IT!"

Isabella almost lost her focus due to them. But finally, Isabella decided to pass the ball. This time the ball came to Katie. The blond-haired girl prepared herself when she's facing two midfielders.

"Not yet. Adyson! Janet! Take the ball!"

Adyson then ran to Katie. She took the ball after that, then she passed to Janet. Janet kept the ball later, then passed through away to Isabella again. But right then, Izzy yelled:

"Brigette! BRIGETTE!"

"I'm here, Isabella!"

Brigette took the ball from the pass, then she ran so quick. Michella shouted: "Girls! Stop her!" Two defenders of El Paso: Jane and Alex, surrounded Brigette.

"You are going to be down." – Alex told.

"Not right now!" – Brigette kicked up. Gretchen got the ball and…

#####

**Nicholas Brussels:** Oh look! The shortest and smartest girl of the Fireside Scouts is trying to kick the ball, Mick. Do you see that?

**Mick Rustak:** It is the minute of 20. Can Gretchen do it?

**Nicholas Brussels:** She is kicking.

…but due to her foot, she had failed. The ball was gone too far…

**Mick Rustak:** OHH… What a disappointment…

**Nicholas Brussels:** I agree, Mick. If T. E. Lawrence still alived, he would be very disappointment.

Mick Rustak: That's right, Nicholas. She needs another… Thomas Edward Lawrence to teach her about… attack.

#####

"**WHAT IS HAPPENING? WHO SAID YOU KICKING THE BALL, HUH?**" – shouted Dora-the-Kid.

"Come on. Just wait. It is the minute of 22." – Dora-rinho tried to help Kid.

"Shut up!"

#####

_In the stand…_

During the minute of 23, Tom and Butch took binoculars to watch not only the stand, but also are the other stands.

"Hey hey hey… 0-0 right?" – Butch began.

"Yeah yeah what' ever!" – ended Tom. But after a while, suddenly Tom yelled:

"Hey… him again?"

"Who?"

"Look at the C stand. The man… who attacked the gang before. I'm still seeing, Butch!"

"Where? Where is he?"

"In my eyes… you idiot!"

#####

In the minute of 28, Marquez, the captain of El Paso, decided for an offensive. They attacked.

"Let's show it."

Isabella realised this so soon. She said:

"Ginger, Holly, Elizabeth, prepare yourselves."

They waited Michella. Suddenly, Michella used her foot, passed behind to Katyne. Katyne smiled:

"Look up, Fireside Girls!"

She kicked the ball higher than the Fireside Girls expected. Dora-rinho said: "Wow wow wow… it is high!" Kid told: "Shut up. I should send you to Tibet and Xinjiang to help them use soccer to riot against China." But Rinho asked: "Whom are Tibet and Xinjiang?", made Kid fell down.

#####

Meanwhile…

**Mick Rustak:** It is the minute of 36 now, and nor of either score a goal yet.

**Nicholas Brussels:** Yeah. The match becomes too… quiet, right. They are playing very caution. Only a mistake can eliminate both of them, especially the host.

**Mick Rustak:** Right…

#####

In the field, Marquez needed more chances, so she continued. She tried to pass through the Fireside's defenders, but she always failed.

"Damn…"

Right then, Holly prepared herself. She looked to the forwards for a while: "Now need to get them. Come here!" Realised that, Lan, a Vietnamese American, told:

"You should pass to me, Marquez."

"You?"

"Yes! Do it!"

Lan was so small, like a real Vietnamese person, so Kid thought she would not defeat the Fireside Girls. Kid laughed:

"Hahahaha…"

But in the other side, manager Josip gave a deadly smile to Dora-the-Kid. Then, he told:

"Dovoljno je pričekati i vidjeti." (_Just wait and see._)

Infact, with a little body (only same like… Gretchen), she kept the ball, and ran to the defenders. Dora-rinho yelled:

"WATCH OUT!"

"What?" – Ginger questioned. But it was too late. Lan had defeated Ginger, then Elizabeth, and finally was Serada, to shoot. It was the minute of 40.

#####

**Mick Rustak:** Oh my… a Vietnamese will score a goal?

**Nicholas Brussels:** It is nonsense! Abby is very tall, that is not easy for Lan.

**Mick Rustak:** But… she is…

#####

Lan is kicking. Isabella felt surprised: "What?" but it was too quite fast. The ball went to short, even Abby couldn't realize it until… Kid yelled:

"**WHAT?**"

#####

**Mick Rustak:** Oh… **GGGOOOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL!**

**Nicholas Brussels:** It's unbelievable! 1-0 for El Paso!

**Mick Rustak:** Maybe Lan wants to prove that a Vietnamese might defeat an American or a Western.

**Nicholas Brussels:** Yup, even we knew that the Vietnamese American has an aversion to the Communist Government, led by Nguyễn Tấn Dũng, in Vietnam.

**Mick Rustak:** Of course…

#####

Recognized that, Dora-rinho gathered again. This time, he didn't want all the team score a goal until the end of the first half. They only needed to defend.

"Okay, I saw my mistake. Now, don't score a goal until the end of the first half, and 10 minutes after the second half. Do you understand?"

"Don't score a goal?" – Adyson felt strange.

"Just do it. Make them be subjective. Be sure about that."

"Okay… For the team,… and Melahat."

#####

At the hospital, Melahat was sent to the surgery again. She said quitely:

"Fireside Danville… don't… give… up…

#####

Like Rinho said, they only played defense. No attacking or no offensive, they only used that. Thanks for then, Michella had failed to create another goals. And with no added time, the score of the first half was 0-1 for the visitor.

/-/

After that, Dora-rinho felt worried. He asked all the players.

"What is going to you guys?"

"I'm asking…" – Adyson said.

"Yeah yeah… now… who can change the match. The enemy…"

"The enemy? We have lost all. We shall be…" – Irina became disappointed. But right then, Izzy said: "Who said we will surrender? Who we are, girls?" All the troop recognised that:

"Yeah… we are the Fireside Girls."

"Yeah, that's right. We are the Fireside Girls 46231 and we shall never give up!" – yelled Isabella.

"Good job! Will we gain the victory?" – Coach Dora-rinho whispered.

"YES WE ARE!" – Isabella and her troop replied. But then, she also yelled: "But we also want to send that victory to a friend… who is staying in the hospital…"

#####

_Danville Hospital…_

In the surgery room, they prepared for the surgery. But because the doctor had worked before that too negligent, so they ever met that's hard.

"Damn it… we need to help that girl. What is going on in the TV now?"

"The score is 1-0 for El Paso."

"Shit…"

#####

Dora-the-Kid stood in the stadium, yelled to Tom Cat.

"What is happening to you, cat?"

"I found that man."

"Who?"

"He is sitting with… Tomislav Patanić."

"The Croat American?"

"Of course. Without me, you would never find out."

"What' ever! Now get him, okay. The second half is on."

"I'm on my way."

#####

The troop hoped. Isabella wished the God help the team, while the others only waited the second half. Dora-rinho tried to make a new formation. They only waited… and the second half began…

#####

**Nicholas Brussels:** Oh wow… look at this. The second half is coming!

**Mick Rustak:** Yes sir like I knew it! The second half… has come back! Let's wait…

…

#####

/-/

The second half had begun. At first, the team (host) played slowly, leaving the match to the visitor. That was their plan. Dora-the-Kid saw for a while, and said:

"Are you sure, Rinho?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Do it."

Suddenly, Isabella made an offensive. Michella was surprised for a moment: "Hey, what the…" But… with Izzy, it was not too late to make history. She passed all the midfielders by her leg and later, with the help of Serada and Janet, she defeated the defenders. She jumped high, looked at the post.

"I will score a goal… for my teammate…"

Tom, Jerry, Butch, Lightning were… being surprised too. Tom said: "Isabella's mad. She will be thrashed down!" but then, they might think again. Instead, Isabella kicked the ball to the post.

"A goal to change the match."

She shot the ball…

#####

**Nicholas Brussels:** Wait! When the match between the Seattle Marines and New Orleans Orion is happening with advantage for the New Orleans, suddenly…

**Mick Rustak:** A sudden… GOAL?

…the ball was flew to the post…

**Nicholas Brussels:** **GGGGGOOOOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLLL!**

**Mick Rustak:** What a Croc… I can not believe in my eyes. 1-1!

**Nicholas Brussels:** Scorer? You know it.

…both of two chorused…

**Nicholas Brussels and Mick Rustak: ISABELLA GARCIA-SHAPIRO!**

#####

"1-1!" – Dora-rinho jumped in happy. The host had revived the chance to pass through the group stage. Dora-the-Kid shouted:

"**COME ON! C'MON! C'MON!**"

"You know today you must appear in the Danville Mosque later?"

"Oh yeah. But it is not now."

Meanwhile, in the stadium, Tom watched the match. But this time, he didn't waste more times. He said:

"Butch, Lightning, Jerry, get that man. After that, I'll eat Jerry."

"What?" – Jerry became scared. Butch, Lightning and Tom were feeling hungry, but they mustn't eat first. They must get that man Kid always suspected. So they came out. It was the minute of 51. Meanwhile, in the stand, so many fans were yelling.

"GO ON! SCORE A GOAL!"

Dora-the-Kid when looked back, he knew that they'd have gone, so he just laughed quitely: "Got it." He said with a book (kinda like a Qu'ran) and told, like a tired person:

"Score a goal. I'll change my religion after the match."

"You're doing?" – Dora-rinho asked.

"Focus to the match, my amigos."

In the field, Isabella and her team, with a goal after that, played better than expected. With no stresses, Isabella and her troop could easily control the match against the visitor. Michella had lost all the confidence now:

"Sisters, DEFEND YOURSELVES!"

But they could not stop another attacks from the Fireside Danville. Isabella's mom Vivian was jumped:

"Do it, Isa!"

From the stand, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Lightning could realise where was that person. Tom then took his gun.

"Capture that man… is not so hard."

Meanwhile, it was the minute of 60. The Fireside Danville was making the Seattle Marines fear, when Seattle was being taken the led 1-2. Isabella passed to Adyson.

"Keep the ball, Addy!"

Adyson did not speak, she only drove the ball. Without walls, she did play easier. She the shot again, with defenseless. 2-1.

#####

**Nicholas Brussels:** Oh my… Josip needs to fix it. 2-1 for the host.

**Mick Rustak:** That is the truth, Nicholas.

#####

It was the minute of 64 when the score was 2-1. In the screen, the match between New Orleans and Seattle was still in 2-1 for New Orleans. Coach Josip needed support from his old brotherhood Tomislav 'Tom' Patanić. But Tomislav wasn't in there. He was buying some popcorn. Isabella and her troop still played with nothing to lost. They used every bravest things the got to play. It was the minute of 70.

"Isabella, are you okay?"

"Thanks, Gretchen. I am fine. Go on, Gret."

Gretchen nodded. She took the ball and looked to the manager's seat: Kid and Rinho. She thought: "If I make surprise, they will be surprised too." She kept the ball and tried to show her moves to the defenders of El Paso.

"It's time. Don't worry, I'll bring the hope for our teammate in the hospital."

She tried to shoot the ball into the post. At this time, Dora-rinho prepared to replace Brigette by Milly, and Adyson by Anela. It was the minute of 72, while Josip also tried to replace Katyne by Alexandra Bosquez. Gretchen at the moment was facing Alexa.

"You…"

"Oh my Holy Spit! Is that you, Gretchen?"

"Alexa… I'll score a goal."

"Your team is close to victory. 2-1. But… a moment of friendship is come again, right?"

"When you moved from Romania and lived and Danville for only 2 years… since we were kindergarden? Oh yes I remember."

"Do it, Grettie!"

Gretchen kicked. Kid didn't understand why Gretchen stood for a moment with the goalkeeper, but surprisingly…

"**GGOOOOAAAAALLLLLL!**" – Nicholas yelled again. But this time, Gretchen had scored. First goal and 3-1. The Fireside Danville was closer to the first win. Josip was disappointed, told to his assistant Jake.

"Replace Mikayla by Nellie… for me."

#####

_Danville hospital…_

"3-1, doc. The Fireside Danville is close to win." – A nurse shouted. The doctor felt happy, he believed that he would change something to help Melahat. But due to his mistake before, it was become more difficult. He kept hearing the match. It was the minute of 78 now.

#####

_Rutherford B. Hayes Stadium…_

In the stadium, it was the minute of 80. When the match between New Orleans and Seattle turned 3-2 for New Orleans, the Fireside Danville had more chance to end the match soon. Isabella yelled:

"Serada, now!"

Serada then attacked. When the spirit of El Paso was collapsed, it was not so hard for Serada. The Ukrainian Tatar girl passed through the defenders of El Paso Diamonds…

"For the moment… Melahat… Allah…"

She decided to kick it. Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho looked…

"Score it…"

#####

In the stand, Tom appeared close to that person. He hided his gun behind. Butch and Lightning also came close too.

"Hello Mr."

"Who are you guys?"

"Well, you are under… arrested! Get him, boys!"

They jumped to that man. The fighting began. Suddenly, two big voices yelled again. This time Mick started.

"**GGGOOOOOAAAAAALLLLLLL! 4-1! The end of the match. Fireside Danville, welcome to the quarter-final!**"

Tom, Butch, Lightning woke up. They did not mind about that that man did run away. Jerry saw it:

"GET HIM! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

It was the minute of 85. They tried to get him. At the moment, the referee prepared to end the match. Nothing was happened to their eyes… till the minute of 90.

"Oh my… Seattle had drawn it 3-3. That mean… the Fireside Danville stand in the 3rd place of the Group A."

"WHAT? NNOOOO!" – Dora-the-Kid screamed. With the score, even the Fireside Danville gained victory, but they must wait the other groups. 5 minutes added to change. Tom, Jerry, Butch and Lightning tried to recapture him, but they missed so many times. Butch said:

"All because of you Thomas!"

"SHUT UP!"

They still needed to find out. But suddenly, he appeared again. Tom shouted:

"Here is our chance! GET HIM!"

They began the chasing…

#####

After five minutes, the match was ended. Fireside Danville finally defeated 4-1, eliminated El Paso out. But with only 4 points, they sat in the 3rd place, looked New Orleans Orion and Seattle Marines qualified directly. They must wait the other two groups…

"It's okay, Chief. We still have a chance. Tomorrow you'll see it."

"Thanks, Gret."

"You're welcome."

(**)

* * *

Right after the match, all came home. But… a thing was happened… in the hospital…

"Isabella! We have a new…!"

* * *

What's happening…?


	26. A lost flower

_**P.S.:**_

**: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, The Doraemons, Tom and Jerry and Hey Arnold.**

**: Dora-nichov cannot speak like a human, so I give him (). Only Dora-the-Kid, Dora-rinho and El Matadora can understand.**

* * *

The victory helped the Fireside Girls survive from the group stage. Now they're just waiting the other groups. But their bad new had come to Isabella's ears: The mistake before had been more serious. Isabella said:

"So she will die in any moment?"

"I-I…"

"It's… okay…"

#####

In another place, the gang of Tom and Jerry was chasing their target. Butch shouted:

"STOP! STOP NOW!"

They still chased. But so many peoples in there would make them didn't know where was that person. Tom said:

"Try to find him. Don't take the gun first. If he resist, we can…"

Suddenly, that car, with that person ran away with high speed. Jerry told:

"You missed him. I saw him in that car before."

#####

Meanwhile…

_Danville Mosque…_

Kid arrived to the mosque and prepared to meet the cleric. That Muslim cleric was a Chechen who was moved to the USA 2 years ago. After the Boston bombings, he did not say to anyone about his heritage. But Kid only smiled…

"Hello, Chechnya."

"Why do you know?"

"From Russia to the USA, why? I also knew that you have hided your ancient place since the Boston bombings. But that wasn't meant Tamerlan (dead) and Dzhokhar Tsarnaev would make you afraid."

"Thank you. My family came here when the first war in Chechnya began in 1994, and my uncle was dead when the second war in Chechnya ended in 2000. I was alone… Allah…"

"You was a Chechen, I knew. When Russia was in war with your homeland, I have seen two different: if Boris Yeltsin was too democracy that make Russians don't like him, then he failed to keep Chechnya. The dictator later, who was chosen by Yeltsin, Vladimir Putin, had made the Russians fell… in favorite, like and love with him, then he reunited Chechnya back by the hand of two men: the Kadyrov family. I don't understand why, neither or either?"

"Well, the world is always change, Dora-the-Kid. Why do you want to become a Muslim?"

"I was a cowboy, prayed in Christianity Church."

"So… why did you become a Muslim?"

"I was in war in a lot of nations, mostly were Islamic nation/state. After the September 11th, I'd never forgive that, so I want to be brave."

"Well… it is not so hard. You just need to try. Besides… I think the Boston bombings…"

"Forget the Tsarnaevs. I am going to talk… about this…"

#####

_Danville Hospital…_

Isabella and her troop arrived. At the moment, Melahat was in danger. She was no longer to live. Dora-rinho asked:

"Is she okay?"

"She's… being…"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" – shouted Dora-rinho.

"She is… close to the heaven."

"**What?**" – All screamed. They ran to the room of Melahat. But the doctor said: "She is inside the surgery. You must wait." They sat down, and someone turned to cry again…

#####

Tom and Jerry and others looked in the street…

"C'mon! Where is he?" – grinned Butch.

"Oh c'mon!" – Lightning was disappointed. His disappointment became bigger when they lost him. Jerry talked:

"Okay I think… you guys must be back."

"**What' ever!**" – the cats were yelling as they came back home.

#####

After spent a time to talk with the Muslim cleric Alim Mazarev, Kid prayed. He turned to be a Muslim, and sometimes, he dreamed about Mecca. Suddenly, that yellow robot-cat was being interrupted by somebody outside the mosque. With the blood of a samurai too, Dora-the-Kid walked outside. And a surprise thing was come…

"You are Dora-the-Kid?"

"How do you know? Represent yourself."

"Oh… my name is Helga Geraldine Pataki."

"My name's Dora-the-Kid like you said. Don't ask me why I look like a robotic cat."

"I want to say about… your works."

"My business?"

"Sheriff guy, I know. Somebody says that you're having to do something strange, but I realized that your team is being attacked. Now, when the Fireside Danville eliminated the El Paso Diamonds 4-1, you would face some problems."

"What? You're girl, because your voice. But how do you know? You have watched us all?"

"Mostly. I think you should see that picture. Might be he know something about that."

Helga gave the photo to Kid, and Kid looked. He was a Dagestani person, like Imam Shamil, except he did speak Russian.

"Him?"

"My dad's new partner: Alimzan Budetsky. He was fighting against Russia, but then he surrendered and became a businessman."

"He was a rebel?"

"Yup. He now is seeking some money… from soccer. He has stayed in the stand in some matches. He has a relationship with Tomislav Patanić."

"Tom Patanić…"

#####

_Danville Hospital…_

The team still waited. Dora-rinho, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Irving also stood in there. Then, the doctor appeared back, but he looked like… fallen down.

"I'm… I'm really sorry. Because my mistake before… I can't help anything now. Sorry."

He felt crashed down. Right then, the Fireside Girls were shocked. Isabella fell down first.

"Melahat… she… MELAHAT…"

Aall the troop cried. Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Irving was being touched too. Only Dora-rinho did not understand.

"Oh dear… why are you crying?"

#####

Dora-the-Kid after a time with Helga, he only nodded in Japanese traditional.

"Thank you. I'll be focus."

Helga just gave a quite laugh: "You need more times with him, you will know." Kid saw Helga ran away, just walked out from the mosque, and arrived to Kerensky Republican Bar… with Dora-nichov.

#####

_Kerensky Republican Bar…_

"Дора-ничов! Рад Вас видеть, мой брат!" (_Dora-nichov! Glad to see you, my brother!_)

"(Ты опоздал. Я плохой новой для войск.)" (_You're late. I've a bad new for the troop._)

"Что вы подразумеваете? Владимир Путин в настоящее время crazy? Сибирь пострадал от другой астероид? Расскажи!" (_What did you mean? Vladimir Putin is being crazy? Siberia is hit by another asteroid? Tell me!_)

"(Номер… Meлaхaт… она проходит… от отеля.)" (_No… Melahat… she is passed… away._) – Dora-nichov said with a sad and drunk face.

"Номер… Этo-это… это-лгун! ЛГУН IT!" (_No… it-it… it's liar! IT IS LIAR!_) – Kid was shocked as he's screaming: "Ниxaн убьет меня!" (_Nihan shall kill me!_) Kid became crisis, as he couldn't control himself any more…

"GGOOODDDDD!"

All the Fireside Girls turned dark. Everything of them. A member was become another spirit, whom they would never see again. But… only the gang of Tom and Jerry didn't know about it. They were eating dinner in a Lebanese restaurant called Beirut.

"For some reason… where is he now?" – Butch questioned.

"Who care? We need more evidence, you idiot!" – Topsy, a small cat explained. He was in Danville at noon.

"Shut up!" – Tom grinned. All of the prepared for the situation. Suddenly…

"Dora-rinho? What are you doing here?" – Jerry and Tom began. Dora-rinho just said… with a happy face (he always forgets everything was happened before): "I have something! Come to the… stadium." They thought he was right, so after the dinner, they came out. But they saw… only Isabella, Emily and Ginger.

#####

_Danville Local Stadium…_

"Only that? GET OUT! DORA-RINHO, I AM GOING TO SMASH YOU…!" – Tom shouted in angry, but then, Izzy said:

"Don't talk about Rinho… I-I…"

"What?"

"My friend… my friend… has passed… away…"

"Death?"

Izzy still cried. Right then, Tom and Jerry's gang said: "Okay… I'll be out… Hope you are fine…" then they got out. Butch said:

"Damn… Fuck the attackers!"

"It is not too late! We need support… now…" – Tom whispered.

"By how? He had done a job. If we had known it soon, we would have save that time. Now it is too late to bring a death back." – explained Jerry Mouse.

#####

Vancouver, Canada

In the city of Vancouver, British Columbia, El Matadora was standing in the airport. He watched the TV, and he realised.

"Fireside Danville… they have lost a beautiful flower."

Then he re-looked to the match where Fireside Danville beat El Paso Diamonds 4-1, suddenly saw a mysterious person in the next stand. He said:

"Hey… it isn't normal… Someone wants to disturb huh? Well, not today! I'm coming… at least now…"

#####

Danville, United States

That man, who was being chased, had stayed with his master.

"I heard Melahat, a member of the Fireside Girls… is death. Good work… but… THEY STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO PASS THROUGH THE GROUP STAGE! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"Boss… I-I-I…"

"Shut up! I want you to make all the two teams which is standing close to the third place… must score lots of goals! If you can't, I will do by myself."

"Obey, sir!"

He was leaving there. That man who considered like a boss, looked to the city in the Danville tower:

"If he fails,… replace him and kill all the Fireside Girls!"

A chase…


	27. Chapter 27

Next day…

_In the headquarter of the Danville TV…_

**Tony Brackett:** I'm sorry for my mistake yesterday. The truth was… the Fireside Danville… they were qualified in the second stage. I was too…

**Alexander Rustak:** Too sleepy? C'mon!

**Tony Brackett:** It was our fault before… so… forgive us.

#####

_In the street…_

"(They are wrong… fuck the shit!)" – Dora-nichov was disappointment about that.

"Who is responsible for this?" – Dora-the-Kid yelled.

"(Who know? Dear God… I will go to a Orthodox Church.)"

"Orthodoxy? Oh please…" – Kid just smiled.

"(I'm Russian Siberian, okay? Well… did you remember yesterday?)"

"The yesterday's story?"

"(You must go to the mosque, now.)"

"What?"

#####

The gang of Tom and Jerry were standing in Yeltsin Sports Arena. Tom looked into the sky.

"Oh well… What is happening in this world now?"

"Live and death…" – Topsy said.

"I know." – thanked Tom.

Then, Dora-the-Kid, unlike Nichov wanted, had come to the Arena. Kid said:

"I know what happen? You must go to the mosque."

"What?"

#####

They came to the mosque. That Chechen Muslim cleric Alim Agifovich Mazarev was in preparation for the funeral after the group stage end.

"What are you doing, Alim?" – Tom questioned.

"I'm preparing for a sad thing."

"Sad?" – suspected Jerry. But his suspicions soon ended after Alim told about the story in the hospital of Danville. Jerry just smiled.

"Oh… I get it. Now I'm having to do."

#####

_Danville Local Stadium…_

Phineas felt sorry for his mistake. He didn't care too much for Isabella and her troop. Now, after the death of one, he returned to the stadium. He just sat down in here with tears.

"Isabella… oh… I thought I had took care enough…"

"Well well… look who is in there! Phineas Flynn!" – Butch the black cat gathered to meet Phineas. Phineas said:

"Hi Butch. What are you doing…"

"Oh Phineas… you think I'm Isabella? No, I am not. Besides, a friend of Izzy… like you knew… was…"

"Don't bother. I knew it."

"Okay… all depend from you."

"Thank you."

"Well… it's only that. So… do you prepare for tomorrow? The Fireside Girls and funeral?"

"Oh…"

#####

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov stayed in the mosque. They looked closer to the evidence about the story of Helga last night (Kid had told to Nichov).

"What did that girl want from us?"

"(You must check out. This world isn't safe any more.)"

"That girl… how did she know everything from our hunting?"

"(Might be she has faced them in somewhere. Is that true?)"

"Honestly, I think we should investigate it."

The two left the mosque before it would become a funeral place. With them, they didn't need this now…

#####

_Danville International Complex…_

The Fireside Girls tried to forget that story by buying some tickets to watch the group B. Gretchen said:

"Well… Chief?"

"Yeah…"

"We should forget that loss. The death cannot return. I'm sorry."

"I know…"

#####

Gaziantep, Turkey

During the Syrian conflict, Nihan, Melahat's uncle, was resting in the chair in a base camp. Suddenly, he dreamed about Melahat.

(!?)

"Amca?" (_Uncle?_) – Melahat questioned.

"Kim vardır… İşte size, Melahat?" (_Who are… is that you, Melahat?_)

"Evet, evet ben. Ölüm ben…" (_Yes, yes I am. I'm dead…_)

(!?)

"Nihan, Uyandırma! Tümgeneral Dilmaz çağırıyor!" (_Wake up, Nihan! Major General Dilmaz is calling!_) – a soldier called.

"Tümgeneral? Daha sonra geliyorum. İlk gidin." (_Major General? Well, you go first._)

He felt something wasn't right, so he called to Dora-the-Kid. But Kid didn't listen. Meanwhile, the Fireside Girls were in the stadium…

* * *

**Group B:**

**: Anchorage Medveds vs. Milwaukee Leaky Lake Squirrels.**

**: Washington White Ladies vs. Boston Bluecoats.**

_**BUZZ!**_

* * *

(**)

In the stadium, Boston was playing hard to get the point. They and Washington played like sudden live. Both of them needed more score to pass through the group stage.

#####

**Alberto Lacarez:** Nicholas, after my mistake yesterday about the Fireside Danville, we need to respect about it.

**Nicholas Brussels:** Yeah. Well… looks like Boston has a plan.

#####

Isabella kept watching, but also tried to hide her sadness. Ginger said:

"From this time, we must be careful. Remember the death of our friend?"

"I know."

"Well, look!"

It seemed like Washington players had changed their style. They wanted to thrash all the Bostons. But it wasn't easy than they thought…

#####

**Nicholas Brussels:** You know it is the minute of 20, right?

**Alberto Lacarez:** Exactly! Now… Boston is trying to delay the Washington's attacks.

**Nicholas Brussels:** For a reason…

#####

But in somewhere in the stadium, that man, who had killed the life of Melahat, saw the Fireside Girls in the stadium. He took from his pant a gun, and aimed…

"Oh… so they are here. Shit that yesterday, I had been tricked due to those stupid commentators! Die, Fireside Girls!"

He prepared… But then, Abby saw it, and yelled:

"What the… lookout!"

His gun was built with a suppressor, shot to them. His shot aimed right into…

Abby Nicolsson?

* * *

_**I would have enough time if my father wasn't here…**_


	28. Threatened!

"ABBY!" – Isabella yelled. Everyone was being interrupted: "What the…" They turned to the opposite stand, but he was leaving away, so they didn't know who? Luckily, Abby was injured, not death.

"Ahh… It's hurt!" – Abby shouted. They saw the blood in her arm, and scared: "Ah…" Everyone watched the match must try to forget it or leave away. But when he tried to leave, suddenly he smashed to the gang of Dora-the-Kid, Dora-rinho and Dora-nichov, which was finding some money.

"You!"

"Ah!"

"GET HIM!"

He had covered his face before, but his smell still made the gang realized. Kid, Nichov and Rinho shouted:

"STOP! Don't make me shoot!"

"Try it!"

He used his gun again. But he didn't recognise that they were not the Fireside Girls. They took their air cannon, then they aimed.

"Idiot!"

"Take that!"

The shooting began. No one wanted to be killed so soon. But Ginger saw it.

"Guys! The gang of Kid is chasing somebody!"

"That killer! Get him!" – Isabella said. They joined the chase too. Meanwhile, the fighting still happened. Everyone ran away in scare.

"Boom!"

"Blam!"

"(Oh no you don't!)" – Nichov said. But then, he suddenly shot to his arm. But Nichov had quickly raised the steel air cannon, so he was safe. But then, Anela told:

"Meet the Fireside Girls from Africa, you fool!"

"What the…"

"Anela? What are you doing here?" – Kid was surprised. Anela then showed her African skills: jumped fast, then caught his head.

"Gotcha!"

"Get down from me!"

"Oh no you won't!"

She used her hand, smashed: "BAM!" He fell down later. Dora-the-Kid just… smiled:

"Oh wow wow… What about the match?"

"Well…"

It was happening. Isabella saw that man later, so she asked some questions:

"What did you want?"

"I-I…"

"Don't lie me! Why did you kill my friend?"

"Why? I'd a job to do. Enough?"

"I don't accept your way to explain. The truth?"

"Truth… hehehehe…"

"He seems like he doesn't respect us." – Dora-the-Kid said: "Well,… I think I have a job to do. Hold him in a secret place for me." The Fireside Girls then talked: "Aye aye, Dora-the-Kid!" Then Nichov told:

"(His smell… makes me remember to Dzhokhar Dudayev, the leader of the Chechen rebels. I also think… he is Dagestani.)"

"Dagestan?"

"(A poor Republic in Southern Russia.)"

"I know about Dagestan. 2 years ago I killed a Dagestani person named Akbar Abdellayev, a rebel. He said he wanted to revenge for his son, who died in… Danville."

"(Akbar? I knew it…)"

"The Caucasian Muslims are living in across the U.S. If we still protect them, someday, the new Bin Laden will rise. You know what is that mean? They will betray us, like Bin Laden had did to America."

"(Well, I don't like the era of the Communist Russia, but that was not meant… I like the Chechen lone wolfs.)"

#####

_At the stadium…_

"Well?" – he questioned, with fearless – "Want to kill me, girls?"

"Who need to kill you?" – Anela said: "After the match over, we will throw you to the river." At the moment, the Fireside Girls were watching the match between Boston and Washington…

#####

**Nicholas Brussels:** Well… the girls from the city where was attacked by the Chechens still play with nothing left.

**Alberto Lacarez:** In some moment, they might remember that…

**Nicholas Brussels:** That's funny… if Putin or Kadyrov arrived here, they would watch it.

(**)

* * *

#####

In the stadium, Christian Wilhelmsson had found the seat of him. It was the minute of 45. Then, he sat right… in front of the Fireside Girls. Isabella suddenly saw it…

"Christian? What were you doing before?"

"Well… Fireside Girls? Oh… sorry because I have a job with… Dzagoev and Immobile."

"Dzagoev and Immobile? I knew them: Russian and Italian player!" – Gretchen told.

"Sadly… I don't like to hear some… Ossetian words. I don't understand… and hey… Abby, what's going on?"

"She is injured. And he is the reason!" – Holly talked, as brought that man. Christian told: "Why did you do that?" He just laughed quitely: "It is not enough. Allah will kill both of you. Not only that…" Right then, Christian told: "Oh dear… after the match, come with me. He is an American mujahid!" They kept watching the match for all the time. Meanwhile, Kid and Nichov talked about Alimzan Budetsky.

"Who is Alimzan?"

"(He was a rioter, but now he is working like a businessman… in Chechnya, Dagestan, Canada, Finland and in the United States.)"

"Chechnya… Why the Chechens could make the attack in Danville?"

"(Some reasons say that they want to revenge for the death of…)"

"Tamerlan Tsarnaev! And might be Dzhokhar Tsarnaev too!"

"(About Alimzan, we didn't realise that he was in Danville. We must meet him soon.)"

"Meet him… Let's go!"

#####

Meanwhile, during the second half, Boston tried to score the goal with nothing left behind. With only one point, Washington also needed to score the goal to pass through. The score was 0-0. Suddenly…

#####

**Alberto Lacarez:** A fault! Penalty shoot for the Washingtons!

**Nicholas Brussels:** Oh… it was the minute of 65.

#####

The Washington decided to kick. When they kicked, also the gang left the stadium. They didn't mind about the score anymore, even Washington took the led 1-0. They came to the bridge…

#####

_Danville Bridge…_

"AAAHHHH!" – that man yelled: "Don't! DON'T! PLEASE…"

"You're scared!" – Gretchen told: "Why did you kill my friend?"

"It… it was not my order! I followed…"

"Followed who?" – Wilhelmsson suspected.

"First, a man named… Alimzan Budetsky… gave this to me, but… Alimzan isn't my master… I followed… from another… Dagestani…"

"You… what did you want? Why did you hate the Fireside Girls?" – Milly asked.

"I-I-I…"

Suddenly, he was shot and killed. The gang was shocked. They turned behind, but that man was disappeared. In his place…

"He is useless now. Prepare for another job: we shall welcome Alimzan. Eliza M. Feyerseid, you think you're clever? No! Allahu Akbar! I shall revenge!"

The Fireside Girls didn't know that they were being attacked again. This time, they had lost their first evidence. The war against them was just begin: jihad…

"So… who is Alimzan Budetsky?" – Ginger asked…

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Well,… I think I'm not a wonderful writer… so… I need to leave this story until late October…


End file.
